Who is He
by Nickels35
Summary: Paths cross who will catch on first will Mike be able to catch him. What happens when Sam's past come into play again can she keep it under wraps for long. Mike and the Graceland gang rush to put the pieces together but what happens when deceptions run deep
1. Chapter 1

**Graceland**

 _Mike stood there gun pointed at him" I know who you are Paul I KNOW" he said as Paul held his hands up._

 _" Look Mike I don't what your talking about man" Briggs said innocently keeping his hands up._

 _Don't bullshit me Paul I know exactly what your doing and it ends now! He replies, Paul sighs i don't understand any of this Mike but i have a job to do so if you will excuse he said._

 _" I KNOW YOUR MANOLO TAVARES JR" Mike said_

 _Giving Mike a baffled look where getting this from Agent Warren he says, JUST STOP LYING OKAY I KNOW ,seeing there was no other way out of his current predicament. Taking a deep breathe " Who else knows Mike" Paul said claiming defeat, just me right now but everyone will kno... was all he got out._

 _Before being hit over the head knocked unconscious Paul looked behind him and smiled " good save" Paul said._

 **48 hours earlier**

 **"Federal agents" Mike yelled as the men stopped putting their hands up as the Fed's came in. Manolo Tavares you are under arrest for trafficking, smuggling the young agent said brashly. As the older man looked at him in confusion " trafficking , smuggling those are all crimes I have done none of those things " the man said.**

 **Yeah right! Search this place from top to bottom your not as smart as you think are" Mike said. As they cuffed Manolo who smiled at winked at Paul I will be seeing you soon agent" he said as they led him. We have to find those gold bars and the art work they have to be here some where let's get to work he said.**

 **Wow you hear this guy" Paul said, as they searched the warehouse from top to bottom as Mike supervised. He stood there nervously " Agent Warren i'm sorry but the warehouse and the container ship is empty there is nothing here another agent said.**

 **" IT HAS TO BE HERE WE ALL SAW IT" Mike said storming out the building as Briggs followed.**

 **' Mikey Mike what's going on man" he asked**

 **" There is no way he could have gotten rid of it that fast we just saw it Paul' he replies angrily as got in the car. When Paul stopped him " what's the plan Warren" he asked, I am going to have a little chat with Tavares Mike say.**

 **Then i am coming with you" Briggs says getting in the car and drove away when they got down to headquarters. Mike stormed into the interrogation room " WHERE IS IT HUH" he spat angrily as Paul tried to calm him down.**

 **Manolo calmly spoke " Why Agent Warren i have no idea what your talking about. I told you i was a legitimate business once i sell a shipping container i don't know what other people do with it. But you wanted to accuse me of some phantom wrongdoing of sort he said watching the kids anger.**

 **That is when Paul spoke " Mr. Tavares we know you know more then you are saying so why don't you help us help you " he says. The older man chuckles " Mijo listen you have the wrong guy okay i don't know about any of this"Manolo said.**

 **Mike ran his hands through his hair " BULLSHIT" he spat angrily, as Paul stepped in between them. As Manolo shrugs " i will be out of here before dinner time" the man says with a grin. That is when Mike was getting ready to lose it Paul dragged him out " Easy Warren what are you going to do attack him he is already in custody" he said.**

 **"THAT IS BULLSHIT BRIGGS AND YOU KNOW IT" Mike said angrily**

 **' Okay Mike now let's prove it before he walks out of here" Paul answers when he sees Manolo's lawyer coming. Shaking his head " we have incoming " he said walking over to J.T " how can i help you Mr. Sterling" Mike said.**

 **J.T smiled " Oh come on kid we been here already i have come to retrieve my client every time we come out west its the same b.s. I keep telling you once these things are out of his hands he can't control what other people do" he says. " He is guilty and you know it i seen it myself" Mike said,do you have any proof did you find anything Agent Warren no right so yeah we are leaving J.T said.**

 **" I have 48 hours" Mike said**

 **The lawyer took a deep breathe " No you don't i will slap an injunction on you so fast boy your head will spin you will not continue to violate Mr. Tavares right Paul get your child " J.T said. Stepping in just as Mike was going to snap " Warren stop take a walk" Paul said as the lawyer chuckled.**

 **" Go play in the sand pit kid let the grown ups talk" J.T said going into the interrogation room.**

* * *

 **GraceLand**

 **Mike stormed in " Hey Mikey what's wrong " Charlie asked , as he ran his hand through his hair not only does Syd walk so does Tavares. Briggs is probably working out a deal as we speak that man has walked every time we approached him. But not this time i need to check the warehouse again he said.**

 **As Charlie watched him with concern" Mike these guys walk but not forever" she said watching the young detective. " No Charlie its like he knew we were coming nothing was there not the gold bars, the antiques art works nothing that was stolen in Wales none of it. And how could he get it out the warehouse we had that places surrounded Mike mused to himself.**

 **That is when he saw Johnny coming downstairs showered and changed ready to go out "Chuck , Mikey i see you around" he says on his way out. He was almost at the door when " Johnny do you have the surveillance of the Tavares bust" he asked. As Johnny silently cursed under his breathe " Yes it all there man the guy is good but he isn't Houdini Mike" he says.**

 **" I need your help Johnny i don't know what i am looking for but i need your eyes to help me see how he got those things out of the warehouse with us right there" Mike said as Charlie watched. She went inside her room looking for her burner phone sending a few text before hiding it again. When Paul came in the house " How did it go with Tavares after i left" Mike asked, well Mikey the Bureau was forced to give him a deal because right now it looks like harassment on our part" he says.**

 **He punches the wall beside him " Damn it that is bullshit Briggs and you know it the stuff are still there look" Mike said sitting down. Going through the video footage we see it right there plan as day when our guys were inside. Then we don't when we go in less then 5 minutes after our guys saw it in there come it has to be there he says.**

 **As Johnny looked at Paul with raised Eyebrows pleading him to help " look Mike i know you want to catch this guy so do we but can't do this with you not thinking straight. You did the same thing you did with Sid your letting him get in your head" Paul said. "And Your not active enough Paul you have the most insight on this guy and you have been lackadaisical about it" Mike argued.**

 **Which through Paul " Its your case Mike you asked me i told you what i knew from back in the days about him i told you i gave you whatever contacts i had. And that is very little because he tries to keep his hands clean as possible and not to mention nobody we picked up would turn on him. I told you from the gate it was a crap shoot Mike to see if you could think clearly and your not and with that Paul walked off.**

 **" Mikey rest bro take your mind off it then go back to it" Johnny said patting him on the back as he left. He was pissed but he would prove everyone wrong he needed to start with Manolo Tavares's family there were no pictures of his son why. Maybe that was key to finally nailing that son of a bitch but he needed to find someone willing enough to talk.**

 **After a day or so searching he hit paid dirt he opened the file on Manolo Tavares Jr his eyes opened wide in shock. "SON OF A BITCH" he said getting up grabbing his gun going into Paul's room.**

 _Mike stood there gun pointed at him" I know who you are Paul I KNOW" he said as Paul held his hands up._

 _" Look Mike I don't what your talking about Mike" Briggs said innocently keeping his hands up._

 _Don't bullshit me Paul I know exactly what your doing and it ends now! He replies, Paul sighs i don't understand any of this Mike but i have a job to do so if you will excuse he said._

 _" I KNOW YOUR MANOLO TAVARES JR" Mike said_

 _Giving Mike a baffled look where getting this from Agent Warren he says, JUST STOP LYING OKAY I KNOW ,seeing there was no other way out of his current predicament. Taking a deep breathe " Who else knows Mike" Paul said claiming defeat, just me right now but everyone will kno... was all he got out._


	2. Chapter 2

Sam didn't leave Aurora she still is on but not active she went back to PI work her and Drew are separated. She did spend time with Jason but they are not together but she did test the waters but realize she doesn't feel the same. Paul and Charlie have been off and on but Charlie got preggers a second time from a drunken hook up with Paul.

 **Port Charles**

 **December 2018**

 **48 hours ago**

 **She had just came from taking Scout to see her big brother which was hard enough he was dying. It just put everything into prospective for her she could no longer just sit on the sidelines anymore. After seeing Oscar she needed to talk to both Jason and Drew she had made her decision.**

 **" Uggh" Sam groaned she had put this off for months now trying to see if her and Jason could recapture what they had. Then she realized they couldn't she wasn't that woman anymore part of her will always love him but she wasn't in love with him anymore. For him it was as if 6 years hasn't gone by but it did and she was happy in how her life turned out.**

 **That is when her computer beeped as she got up off the couch and read it closing her eyes shook her head. Running upstairs and opening the closet door digging through it she was hoping she never had to use this but it was an sos her sister needed help. After finding what she was looking for she read the messages then text back.**

 **Taking a deep breathe the past had away of coming back but this could burn her life down to the ground. Along with her kids and she couldn't let that happen she knew what needed to be done just when she had it all figured out. Going back downstairs picking up the phone " yeah hey i need you to erase everything make it so it never existed" okay bye Sam said shaking her head.**

 **Only to turn around to find to see Jason came in " Hey" he said with a smile happy things were finally starting to happen. " What are you doing here Jason you just come in you don't knock" she asked. He was a bit thrown " Sam what's wrong" he said , what's wrong i need you not to just walk into my house unannounced there is a serial killer running around Jason she answers.**

 **Her hostility threw him for a loop " that's not it what's really going on" he said, my little cousin is dead Jason because someone walked into her home killing her and framing her boyfriend Sam said. Hoping she could push him away and she could do what she needed to do and come back and deal with this. Walking over to the door " Now isn't a good time Jason i have a case i need to be working on and i have to go out of town for.**

 **So i need you to pick up Danny i will be back in a few days" she said holding the door open for him to go. " Sam, Sam what's going on" he asked as she closed the door in his face before rushing to get a bag ready. Sending Drew text asking him if it was okay that Scout stay with him for a few days she had to work a case.**

 **Rushing out of the house and got down to her car taking a deep breathe this needed to be done knowing where she had to go. As she started to drive she saw someone following her she knew who it was shaking her head. Doing her only recourse she drove to Kelly's ordering some food paying then going to the bathroom then sneaking out the back.**

 **And getting hailing down a cab having him drop her off where she needed to be taking the hood of the car smiling before getting in.**

* * *

 **Graceland**

 **He sighs in relief " Thanks Sammy" Paul said**

 **" Your welcome Olly now let's move before someone comes home Kat can only stall but so long. That is when Santiago came in picking the young man up and dragging him through the house before throwing him in the van. When Sam looked at him " sorry kid" she say before putting the needle into his skin. Hiro drew blood from his arm so they could leave at the scene Looking at Sam " do you think this will work"  
**

 **Yeah i should and with this drug he will never remember a thing about the last few days since he picked up Manny. The man smirked " you look good kid I see you still got it in you" he says. " How can I forget it was apart of me" she answers looking Mike over before pulling the gloves off.**

 **As she looked up at Santiago " it should keep him out for a while i will be in touch" she said as she got out the car. While Calvin and Antonio made it look like a robbery and Mike was dragged out the house. " Boys let's finish this do we know who sold me out " Paul said , Sam looked up at her friend "yes Elvis Villanueva"she said.**

 **They looked at her in disbelief " that is K.K's brother in law" Antonio said, Paul shook his head ughh this is bad man. Sam took the file "don't worry i will have Lana make it look real good but please let's be careful okay she said hugging them goodbye. And getting into a separate car and driving away as Santiago and the boys did the same thing.**

 **Smiling to himself he drove to were he was supposed to meet a contact as When he was hit over the head hard. Than they pounced on him they were both wear mask one of a goat and the other of a bull. Before searching his pockets and left him lying there a bloody mess after some time.**

 **When Paige got home only to find the door ajar reaching for her phone and calling it in she grabbed her weapon and pushed the door open. Going in to search the rest of the house after finding nothing upstairs or anywhere just as she came back downstairs. Only to be greeted by Bates with his gun out" What the hell happen here" he said.**

 **" I don't know Bates it looked like someone was dragged out of here" she says, as they looked around for clues to what happen. On the other side of town " what the hell is taking Paul and Mike so long "Charlie says to Johnny as she picks up her phone to call him. But got no answer then she tried a few more times but still no answers Johnny ping Paul and Mike's phone.**

 **Just as he did she got another call from page " WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS ! SHIT me and Johnny are on our way she said hanging up. As he looks up " What happen" Johnny asked, someone broke into the house it's completely trashed and Paige says it looks like somebody was dragged out.**

 **He looked up at her in shock " Did you find their location" she asked, as he looks at her ominously knowing just who was possibly dragged out the house. " Just say it Johnny" Charlie says, " Briggs phone places him at a underpass off the 405 it hasn't move in over twenty minutes. And Mike's phone is still at the house he finishes, as she covered her mouth knowing they had to tell their roommates.**

 **Taking a deep breathe " okay send a unit out to that location we need to get back to the house" she said as they left. On the drive home " Hey Chuck do you think its Jakes" Johnny asked she gave him a sympathetic look shaking her head. No do you really think he would break in and take Mike he's gone baby" Charlie answered.**

 **After parking the car they rush to the house " Hey is anything missing" she asked as Johnny looked around. Paige shook her head down " No and there is alot of blood here but they put up a hella of a fight" she said. Charlie looked at her " Paige Mike it's Mike he is missing" she told the younger woman When her phone rang suddenly.**

 **" Hello Yeah i did may i ask who is speaking are you" she says as the other roommates looked at her. Is he okay where is he i am on my way" Charlie said as he hung up the phone it was as if the world stop. " I...I...I... have to go they just brought Paul into the hospital its bad and with that she turned to leave. Bates and Paige looked at each other " Yo you guys figure out what happened here i will drive Charlie.**

 **Just as Xavier came in " What the fuck happen here Paige , Bates" he called as she had tears in her eyes. Bates shook his head " Mike is missing and Briggs is in the hospital" he answers, he looked around this blood Paige shook her head yes. His eyes widened with shock he ran his hand over his beard and the day started promising.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay for those who aren't familiar with Graceland it was a cop drama that came on USA but sadly ended in 2015. With alot of unanswered questions but also two the main character i used the as the face of Oliver Tavares and Kat Di Santo. But it can be found on Hulu but the show is amazing. One of the man protagonist Paul Briggs is amazing he is a good guy bad guy he is a fed but he works outside the lines of the law to get results and yes his methods are unorthodox but he beats the real bad guys at there own game._

 **Island of the coast of Hawaii**

 **He sat there on the beach watching his little girl run around laughing she was his saving grace after Courtney died in child birth. She was not planned but she meant everything to him he felt bad not being able to see his son. But Paul promised he would look after him and made sure he never wanted for anything.**

 **But he lucked up he was able to see his son with all the pictures and videos that Paul's contact would send him. He was finally free to live his life he was no longer Dale Jakes he was Rodney Ellison but he could live with that. Part of him missed his old life some times but looking at his little girl who he could kiss every night was worth it.**

 **" Daddy look" she shouted, he smiled " why are you yelling Camila Grace" DJ said with a smile on his face. As he went after her while she ran giggling when he caught her hoisting her up in the air smothering her with kisses.**

* * *

 **Los Angeles, California**

 **" It's done but don't be mad i had to make it look good" Ross said, Manolo shook his head and sighs " what did you Ross" he said. But his eyes were on Lana" why do you always look at me as if it was me Manny i am offended" Svetlana said with a grin. He chuckles " because i know Ross can control himself you my sweet girl cannot" Manolo said tapping her nose.**

 **Ross laughed " he got you there Lana you have a way about you doll the more blood the better" he said. As Manolo shook his head " exactly but how bad are we talking" he asked, Well Sammy said make it look good and she did help us big time. But we have to get ready for your coma" Lana said with a smile, ay dios mio don't enjoy this to much Svetlana Manolo said.**

 **That is when Antonio came in "well i got the gun from the FBI evidence locker " he said handing it to Svetlana. Who was grinning from ear to ear while Ross and Antonio laughed " Is Ramona in place" the older man asked.**

 **" Yup she is and she will know just what to do when the time is right to put you in a coma without any real danger. But are you sure your not going to tell Ma because if you don't she will flip Ross said. They had been there for him since his mothers death then after his grandmothers death they became his family. Taking a deep breathe No i am not going to tell her i need her emotions to be real but i do know when she does find out.**

 **I will probably be in a coma for real but she will forgive me because i am bringing home our son Manolo says.**

 **" Where are we going Chuck" Johnny said as she sat quietly gazing out the window, UCLA Santa Monica the address is 1250 16th street ave between Wilshire and Arizona avenue. They said some passerby found him and they don't know how long he had been there" she said as the tears start to slide down her face.**

 **He looked at his friend sadly " Chuck he is going to be okay this is Briggs we talking about he may be a dick sometimes but he is strong" Johnny said. Wiping the tears away " you think so Johnny he may be a legend but he is still just a man he bleeds and could die like the rest of us' she said as they pulled up.**

 **Rushing into the Hospital " Hi you called me about my boy friend Paul Briggs" she said, come with me the nurse said leading the way. When she saw him covering her mouth as her knees started to buckle as Johnny caught her. CHUCK" he shouted as she her body slumped " help her she is pregnant he says.**

 **Graceland**

 **Hours after the cops left they checked to see what was missing Xavier walked into the room " I Just heard from Johnny they admitted Charlie. And Briggs got his head bashed in he had to get 75 stitches with a concussion and a few broken ribs but he finally awake" he said. As Paige sat quietly " we know the blood is definitely Mikes but they said we need to be sure he is the only one not accounted for" she said.**

 **Bates rubbed her back " We are going to find him" he says, as Xavier shakes his head in disbelief of what happened today. As the tears started to stream down her face " WHAT IS HAPPENING AROUND HERE WHY IS THIS HAPPENING" she cried. Both men looked at each other as they tried to comfort her, " I don't know Paige but we will figure it out" Xavier says.**

 **That is when it hit Bates " Do you think it has to do with that Manolo Tavares case that he and Briggs argued about he other day" he asked. Paige looked up " Manolo Tavares maybe alot of things but stupid isn't one of them to kidnapped a federal agent" she says. As she got up taking out her phone " Hey can i get a location on Manolo Tavares he still here in LA good keep him there" she says.**

 **"He is at Ritz-Carlton Hotel he checks out tomorrow" she continue , so we need to check this house from top to bottom Xavier says as the agents got up and got to work. The agents checked the house from top to bottom but nothing was missing that they knew off. " So what happen Paul" Johnny said skeptical of the situation he could be running an angle.**

 **Paul sighs " I don't know John boy i went to meet Cody just like i said i would i got out the car looked around and waited this is Cody he has always given us good intel. But he was taking to long and i turn to get back into my truck and call it in then bam that is when i was hit from behind I never saw it coming" he says.**

 **" Is Mike right about you being lackadaisical" Johnny asked, shaking his head " No Johnny he's not but this is about Jake's it always is. Yeah we all know Tavares had in his possession some of the money Jake's had. But that is it never met Jakes he was given the money by an associate that it. We searched endlessly and got nothing but Mike still goes at this man and finds nothing every time.**

 **And it leads him more frustrated then the time before I talked to him Chuck talk to him. It's time for all of us to faces facts maybe the man is fucking innocent as he says he is Johnny. But by all means follow Mike if you want,** **You have something to say Tuturro spit it out" Paul says looking at the younger man.**

 **He looked over at Paul everything up to this is your fault you can't never just be straight with us man. I blame you for what happen to Jakes you put us in all these situation and FOR WHAT PAUL" Johnny said getting louder.**

 **Getting up " Oh really why Johnny because Mike says so let me hit you with the truth Johnny all this shit started with your boy and Sid. He gotten every single one of us burned Johnny , he is the reason Charlie lost our first child and i will be damned if he is the reason she loses another one.**

 **Whose money were we tracking huh you want to put this on me fine but you sit there like i made DJ leave i didn't. And While were on it i am getting real tired of everything that goes wrong my damn fault. Agent Warren wants to call the shots he wants to be the leader but were has that gotten any of us Paul fired back.**

 **" Pauly stop" Charlie said from behind them as both men turned to see her, he walked over to her " how you feeling chuck" he asked. I have been better what about you " she asked running her hand over the side of his face. He smirks i got my ass kicked but i will survive you know i have a hard head he says.**

 **Looking around " What about the baby are they okay" she asked, that is when both Briggs and Johnny smiled. As she watched them curiously What " Charlie asked worried, THEY ARE FINE JUST FINE" Paul said she didn't get it. Johnny grinned as he shook his head " I don't think she is getting it Johnny" Briggs said starting to laugh.**

 **"Will one of you tell me what's going on" Charlie says**

 **Briggs and Johnny smiled " well Chuck your having twins" he said just as the rest of the roommates came in Paige's mouth dropped open. " Your having twins" she said rushing forward as Charlie laid there in shock but her eyes never left Paul.**

Xavier Daniels is my own Character he is an ICE Agent he replaced Dale Jakes


	4. Chapter 4

**Miami, Florida**

 **When she landed there was car to pick her up and Lana " Hey K.K" Sam said grin came across his face as he hugged her. 'Look at this Little Sammy McCall how you doing there mama" K.K said picking her up, i have been really good but i need to talk to you. It's important and Santiago said this is the best most secure place to talk you" she said.**

 **Watching her cautiously " what's up Sammy" he asked, we know who burned Olly to that fed can burn all of us in the process she answered. " Who" he asked his face turning serious, your brother in law Elvis Villanueva look K.K i'm sorry she continued. Just as Lana came in " It came from your files literally Sam and i burned its like he got the keys to your secret happy place" she said.**

 **Hhuh hmmm " K.K said shaking his head before he spoke again " well Lana baby girl do what you mama. It's obvious i can't trust him so he has die because he broke into my happy place so i have sweep that whole place to see what else he took. " Not to worry my love i already have my eyes on him and Ross ransacked his place and i got young Lorenzo to hack him.**

 **So he won't see your software in there at all i wiped it clean she says with a grin, on second thought i have another idea. I am going to take him out to his favorite restaurant let him order his favorite meal let him have the time of his life. Then you can do what you do K.K said with a grin, Lana smiled i like the way you think Kelby she says. He smiles " just because i cause havoc behind a computer screen doesn't mean i don't know how to play the game" K.K says.**

 **" Well my part here is done call me but i hope you don't have to its bad enough i had Jason on my back. I don't need anyone ever finding out this Sam says, i thought you told him Lana said as her and K.K looked on strangely. " No i told him about the conning that is it he doesn't know about anything else and he doesn't need to she answers.**

 **As they both shook there head as she embraced them before she started to leave " hey K.K do you know anything about inoperable tumors Drew's son is dying and i want him to know he tried everything he could to save him Sam says. Nodding his head step into my lab Sammy he said as Lana went follow Elvis.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **Jason's apartment**

 **Opening the door " hey i got here i as fast as i could i just dropped off Georgie with Maxie , i pinged Sam's phone just like you asked. And it seems like she is still in town in an apartment held up on the other side of town what's going on." Spinelli says as he came in. Jason ran his hand over his face " I don't know everything was going fine but two day ago she snapped. And it wasn't like her it was like she was tryin to push me away" he said.**

 **As the young hacker thought for a moment " Do you know what happen prior to her snapping" Spinelli asked. " I don't know she said she was taking Scout to see Oscar but that was it she said she had a case. Check into that as well what i don't understand why she lied it doesn't make sense Spinelli Jason says.**

 **" I don't know maybe something happen with your brother that anger her did you speak to her after her visit " he answered. I text her but she said she was on her way home nothing out of the ordinary but i have to go and get answers. Just text me the address of where she is staying i need to find out what is going on and find Drew as well Jason said. Spinelli smiled " are you and Fair Samantha getting back together" he asked gleefully.**

 **Smiling " I hope we are but every time we get close she pushes me away but we will when this is over. But i have to go send me that information and with that Jason left Spinelli hacked her computer but found nothing. He didn't feel right searching but he hacked Drew's phone and saw that she was corresponding with him. Drew also sent her a picture of Scout and Danny playing at the park they something was off to him it was too clean.**

 **When Jason got there he picked the lock but found an empty apartment looking around for nothing was there. Which didn't make sense because this was where Spinelli pinged her phone to. Something wasn't sitting right with him he pulled out his phone and called a couple of guys to watch this building.**

* * *

 **Los Angeles, California**

 **" Congratulations Chuck" Xavier said as they all made their way to congratulate her. So what about you Paul what happen yesterday" Paige asked. You know how it is Paige if they feel like their being played the react. And I was attacked from behind but I will survive what's going on with Mike " Briggs asked.**

 **As Johnny stood by watching to see if he was lying Briggs was his friend and he loved him like a brother. But they have been lied to enough to know that there had to be angle. " Well it was definitely Mike's blood and think it was Manolo Tavares who took him Paige says.**

 **" So we are going to hit every property he owns in the city he has to have Mike somewhere " Bates says. When Xavier' s phone went off he sighs and shook his head" fuck! Manolo Tavares was just shot coming out of the Ritz-Carlton hotel they just rushed him California Hospital medical center" he say. " Are you serious!" Paige exclaimed, yeah there are guys heading to the scene right he answers.**

 **None of the roommatees noticied the look between Briggs and Charlies " I guess duty calls right let's roll" he said. I'm no i'm not the warehouse we have to find Mike" Paige says as she and Bates leave. Just as Briggs went to leave with Xavier Johnny put his hand up " you are still checked in to the hospital so you can sit this one out" he says as they go leave.**

 **Paul looked at Johnny and shook his head when the nurse comes " Excuse me am i free to go" he asked as Xavier looked back. " You just always have to be apart of the action huh Briggs" he says as Johnny shook his head. " Hmm you know he is my friend too X or do you agree with Johnny that everything is my fault" Briggs replies.**

 **" No i don't think everything is your fault Briggs but can you really blame anyone for thinking that it is" answers. And with that he and Johnny leaves Paul shook his head the looks over to Charlie as they left. Before sitting down " don't worry darling this is all apart of the plan little bird sends her love" he says with a smirk.**

 **Charlie smirks " let's finish this and go home for good" she said when the nurse comes in to release both of them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Port Charles**

 **72 hours later**

 **Kelly's diner**

 **Jason walked in when he saw Curtis getting ready to leave" Hey do you know what Case Sam is working on that she has to go out of town for" he asked. Curtis looked at him indifferent " Why" he asked, because she said she had a case out of town but i pinged her phone she still here" Jason questioned. Shaking his head " look man i trust Sam she is a big girl she can handle herself if she needed me she knows i would come" and with that he walked away.**

 **Before he had time to think he got a text from one Spinelli that is when he rushed out to meet him. When he got to his car that is when Sonny called him for business so he text Spinelli back and told him to stall. When the plane laid Sam came out putting her helmet and face mask on and drove to her other drop spot.**

 **Knowing that Jason had her other place being watched she opened the door walking to the fireplace throwing the passport and everything else inside of it. Then watching it burn before slumping to the ground as the tears streamed down her face.**

 _Flashback_

 _"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Kat said banging on the steering wheel as they sped in and out lanes, i am out of ammo baby" he says. "Me too" Sam said as they pulled into the garage jumping out the car soon as they did Lana and Kat moved quickly pouring gasoline allover the car. Before torching the car and leaving through another entrance " Sammy look at me go please it wasn't supposed to go like this i couldn't take it if anything happen to you okay" Kat said._

 _Grabbing her baby sister kissing her on top her forehead " Love okay i didn't want this for you" she said trying to hold back the tears. Olly tried to hold back the tears as well he kissed her on top her head " Go Sammy and don't look back we love you we always will" he said. As the tears stream down her face " I...I...I...I can't you guys are my family" Sam says, Kat cupped her face staring at her for a moment._

 _" If you love me i need you to go i messed up big time they will definitely catch us if we are all together. So please just go don't make this harder then it has to be Kat said wiping her tears away, " VAMOS SAMMY!" Santiago said. He knew they wouldn't split if he stepped in so he went and picked Sam up dragging her in the other direction in tears._

 _" NO , NO, NO DON'T DO THIS WE ARE STRONGER TOGETHER YOU KNOW THAT LET ME GO SANTI" Sam shouted. As she struggled to get free, " Sam stop! Kat is only doing what is best for everyone involved does it hurt yes but it isn't safe he says driving away._

 _The moment they were gone Kat turned into Olly's chest and sobbed all he could do was kiss her on top her head. As they walked to the car as she set the last charge torching the rest of the building along with the car along with it. Sealing there fates and successfully faking there deaths as they got onto the motorcycle driving away._

 _They laid low for a while until they were able to come up with brand new identities for both of them but they had to part ways in the process. That is when Catherine Charlie De Marco, Paul Briggs and Samantha McCall were born even though her and Kat kept their first names._

 _This was their new lives one that didn't include each other it was one of the hardest things she ever had to do. Not that she did it willingly either she didn't want any of this even though her and Elle kept in contact through email._

 _It was all she had left of the life she had to give up though she missed it them but maybe it was for the best she would have found out she was adopted. Or met her birth parents or her brothers of sisters she probably wouldn't have her kids and they meant everything to her._

 **Wiping the tears from her eyes they all made their beds in it a long time ago there was no need for her life to imploded all over again. Taking a deep breathe and got up taking a shower and changing pulling out her phone sending both Jason and Drew a text.**

* * *

 **Los Angeles**

 **As they drove back home it was quite for a while " how was it seeing her" Charlie asked, He looked at her solemnly. " It was hard because i wondered if we did the right thing but we were so messed up then. We where no use to her or ourselves if we ended up dead but our son carries her name. She shook her head " i still miss her and it hurt like hell to send her away on her own this has to end and soon" she finished.**

 **" I know babe" Briggs answered taking her hand in his and kissed it , I'm just tired of this i want to go home and see my son i am tired of seeing him 4 or 5 times a year. I miss my baby sister i miss being apart of her life and i don't care is she isn't my blood Charlie says. Smiling " our boy is big as hell isn't " he says, big as hell isn't the word for that boy Ma says he eats Chuckie and Dina out a house and home she says with a grin.**

 **Just as they pulled over parking the car and got out and going to meet the other agents to find out what happen. So what's the word boss man" Paul asked when they finally made it down to headquarters. Who ever shot him knew what the were doing and knew just how to get away. It had to be planned because it wasn't random agent Ellis says.**

 **" What about Mike" Charlie asked, that was when Johnny spoke " we still can't find him it's like he disappeared without a trace. Oh And they are shutting down Graceland he said, " WHAT ! ARE YOU SERIOUS" Charlie asked. As her and Briggs both looked flabbergasted" So what do we do now that's our home I will talk to the boss and give us time to find out who took him"Briggs says.**

 **That is when they got a call from Paige " They hit every warehouse he owns they didn't find Mike isn't at any of them. And not just that he hasn't been to any of them we don't know where he could be or Who has him Xavier said. That is when Charlie's phone rang " DeMarco" she answered as she listened to who was on the other line then hung up.**

 **" That was a guard from San Quentin Jeremiah Bello is in the wind" she says , oh my gosh Briggs says running his hand across his beard. Johnny punched the wall " Yo can this shit get any worse" he said shaking his head as they leave to go home and pack. Because they had no idea of who broke in and kidnapped Mike and with Bello out there was no telling what could happen.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los Angeles, California**

 **California Hospital medical center**

 **"Titi "Santiago called as she rushed in with Emy right behind her "Elle couldn't come she didn't have anyone to watch the kids" Emy says. "Como estas mi esposo" Esmerelda asked, well he was shot in the shoulder I sent Antonio after the guy.**

 **And I got Tio straight to the hospital Titi I'm sorry I we didn't even notice the guy he came out of nowhere" Santiago said. She cupped his face "I'm mi Amor it wasn't your fault I know you would do anything for him and him you" she said kissing him on the cheek. When she hugged him" no let's try that again because you see everything Santiago entonces dime y no me mientas" she whispered**

 **Before she backed up looking him square in the eyes daring him to lie to her just then the doctor came out. "Hello, are you the family of Manolo Tavares I am Dr. Warner he was shot in the shoulder and in the process of trying to repair an artery. He flatlined but we got him back and we had to put him in a medical induced coma" the man said.**

 **"Hello Dr. Warner, I am Dr. Esmerelda Tavares and I want to know exactly what you and your surgeons did to my husband it was a shoulder wounded" she said. The doctor was shocked Emy and Santiago both stood in flabbergasted not knowing what to say. "Shall we take a walk Mrs. Tavares" Dr. Warner said leading her away.**

 **Santiago knew that the DEA had agents in the waiting room watching because the guys at the warehouse told him about the raid. He and Emy sat down she sighs "I don't understand Santi, so douche bag uses my dad as some fall guy, and he takes all this bullshit. Every time he comes out west and every time it proven he is innocent" she said.**

 **He hugged her "Emy I don't know shorty rock, but the head agent thinks he is guilty, and I guess it doesn't matter if he is innocent. They need a fall guy and since that guy that gave Tio the money is in the wind it falls on him" Santiago says. "It's just this shit is annoying and now he gets shot and for what do you know who shot him" she asked.**

 **If you ask me its that little shit head agent because he is mad that he can't get anything to stick Santiago answers. "Oh, come on Santiago you don't believe that! She says. Emy all I know is what J.T told me the kid was pissed and Tio's slick ass mouth didn't stop the kid from being any less pissed he replies.**

 **"Really it was that bad" Emy asked**

 **As he shook his head "Yes Emy to the point that had to kick him out of the interrogation room and have him leave the building" Santiago says. Knowing it was pissing off the agents who were there listening "I am going to call Nena" Emy said getting up and stepping away.**

 **Grace Land**

 **"That was agent Turner from the hospital Manolo Tavares is in medical induced coma. And to add insult the injury they think Mike went rogue and shot him because he couldn't nail that son of a bitch" Xavier said. "Dude are you serious! come on this is Mike we are talking about bro" Johnny said he nor Xavier saw the look between Charlie and Briggs.**

 **Johnny shook his head "that is bullshit man like Mike would shoot that guy" he said. Xavier shook his head "We know he wouldn't, but this is what the family thinks" he says. Charlie shook her head "this is crazy we need to find Mike before they start making accusations" she says.**

 **When Briggs phone rings "Agent Briggs" he answers as he listens for a moment before hanging up. Shit, shit, shit damn it" curses to himself as they watched him "Paul what's going on" Charlie asked being the first to speak. "Well everything just got significantly worse" he says, "How" she asked getting up from where she was sitting.**

 **Just then Paige and Bates enter the house "Well LAPD found the weapon used to shoot Tavares" he says shaking his head. As Paige spoke "That's good right" she says, as Paul shakes his head "No it isn't because that gun that shot Manolo Tavares was from the FBI evidence locker" he answers.**

 **Both Johnny and Charlie stood flabbergasted "Yo how do we know this isn't something you set in motion Briggs" Paige says, yeah Paige because I just loved getting my head bashed in fun times Paul responds. "HEY, WE ARE NOT GOING TO START THIS BLAME GAME THIS WAS MIKE'S CASE NOT BRIGGS. AND I KNOW WHAT YOUR ALL THINKING BUT WHAT DOES HE GET OUT OF SETTING MIKE UP I MEAN REALLY" Charlie says.**

 **"No, it's okay Chuck this isn't anything new I am the person they blame when their boys fucks up. But we can sit here and blame me, or we can get to work and find Mike and who ever wants us to believe he shot this man Briggs says walking away.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **She opened the door her apartment dropping her bag on the floor and sat down. When the doorbell rang sighing and getting up and answering "Hey Jason come on in" she said letting him in. "Sam what's going on you didn't have a case Spinelli checked and he also pinged your phone you were still here in town" Jason says.**

 **"Excuse me you had Spinelli spy on me why am I not surprised" she replies with a chuckle. He was thrown by her nonchalant attitude "Sam tell me what's going on things were good for us they were finally on track then your snapping at me" he says. Shaking her head "like I said Jason I had a case that required me to go out of town and they preferred I not put it on my log which I did.**

 **And Next time you have Spinelli track me we will have a big problem, he was worried and so was I because you're hiding something Sam and he is you're friend Jason said in his defense. Taking a deep breath, I told you where I was not that I owed you an explanation in the first place because I don't.**

 **But we need to talk anyway I can't do this anymore we just don't fit anymore, and I can't pretend that we do. I felt like guilty because I thought he was you and I felt like I owed you your life back, but I can't because the person you love isn't here. And the truth is that apart of me will always love but I am not in love with you anymore.**

 **We tried to force the relationship and its just not working for me I miss my life with Drew and the kids. And that is the life I want were I don't have to question if I matter and I hurt Drew in the process. Sonny and Carly will always be your priority and Danny, Jake and I are not, and I will not settle for anything less than being first.**

 **I think my kids and I deserve that and that is what I want to be with Drew and our kids she finishes. Shaking his head "Sam where is all this coming from we were good" he insisted, it wasn't Jason I wasn't happy. You expect things to go back to how they use to be, but they can't and what Drew has taught me is that I am worth being first.**

 **And that I miss that, and he is who I want, and I am sorry for leading you on, but I can't go back to what we had. I know it isn't your fault Jason I don't blame you but the woman I am today isn't the one who doesn't know her worth. Part of me will always love you its why I can't give you false hope anymore I'm sorry Jason she finishes. Sam you know that isn't true you were always first you know that Jason responds hurt that she felt that she wasn't a priority. Her head swung up "come on Jason when be honest you know what I am saying is true Sam said.**

 **Just then Drew knocked "Sam I'm coming in my hands are full" he said entering the apartment with Scout in one arm asleep. Then her overnight bag and food in one hand "Jason" he said, Jason nodded at Drew glaring at him. He could see the that it he walked in on something "umm come in Drew" she said taking the bags from him.**

 **When his phone rang, she looked at him and shook her head "I hope you will still come to with Danny and I to drop of the presents for Toys for Tots, as his phone continued to ring "you should get that she said as Drew took Scout upstairs. Jason picked up his phone "yeah I am on my way" he said, goodbye Jason Sam said opening and closing the door as left.**

 **That is when Drew came downstairs "did I interrupt something thanks for letting me keep Scout I needed that" he asked, she shook her head no. But you and I need to talk and see where this takes us from here Sam replies.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Port Charles**

 **Sam's penthouse**

 **"What does that mean" Drew asked trying to not assume anything or read into what she was trying to say. Sam took a deep breath "I guess I should start by saying that I am sorry for pulling you into my confusion putting her finger over his lips stopping him from talking. And I fucked up something beautiful that we shared you deserved better then that. One thing that I can never regret is loving you because I still do.**

 **Drew when Jason came back one thing, I was not unsure about was how I felt about you. But when I saw him, and I thought I loved him how could I not he gave me Danny. I felt so torn and I pulled you into that because I didn't want to lose you but in the process.**

 **I broke your trust I never should have married you in that moment I should have took time to figure out how I felt. Instead I let fear and uncertainty define me and we fell apart anyway and when we did, we had all these misunderstanding and never really talking.**

 **And what I realize is that I can't live my life without you Drew I miss you, I miss us, and I miss how we use to be. After spending time with Jason, I realized that it wasn't love in with him in the present it was guilt feeling bad that he had lost all this time. I should be able to give him his life back and in doing that I denied my own heart.**

 **Then when I brought Scout over to see Oscar it hit me that I wasn't happy, and I haven't been. Every time I see you, I want to hold you and be there for you and I couldn't be there for you she said with tears in her eyes. So, if you could give me a chance to make it up to you, I would really love that and if you can't I understand it will be har… was all she got out.**

 **When he kissed her before pulling back and wiping her tears away "shush welcome back honey" he said with a grin. "Really we can go as slow or whatever at your pace" Sam said as the tears streamed down her face. "No more wasting time its all we have is right now and I want you by my side" Drew says pulling her into his arms.**

 **Where she sighs relief taking in his scent just laid in each other's arms feeling whole again. "Oh, before I forget there is a doctor in Asia that has a drug protocol that could reduce the tumor in Oscars head. But the FDA hasn't approved it a friend of mines say its because he is herbalist and that his treatment.**

 **Will eradicate it but they don't want to treat the problem because it's a billion-dollar industry. Here's his number so you can speak to him if you want but you should call because he changes numbers every so often. Because a lot of people want him dead, she says, he looks in shock then looking down at the card.**

 **Taken his phone out and dialing the number as she sent someone a quick text "his name is Dr. Bashera and you got his number from K.K" Sam says. "Hi Dr. Bashera, this is Andrew Cain I got your number from K.K I wanted to talk to you about my son he has an inoperable brain tumor" he said getting up.**

 **As Sam watched from the sofa "yes I will talk to his mother and are you sure this will work okay send to me" he said before hanging up. "So, what do you think" she says, Kim and I will have to fly out and see him, but he says he can do it, but I am afraid to hopeful" Drew says sitting down.**

 **"We'll be hopeful because my friend said it's a definite" she says, as he nods then he sat quietly momentarily "Sam whose K.K I don't remember you telling me about him. When she froze for a moment "he was someone I use to run cons with when I was a kid, he was kind of a genius. I ran into him while I was out of town on a case and we talked about everything Dr. Bashera helped his mother in law.**

 **So that is how I got his number because I had mentioned Oscar's situation to him and then he gave me his number she said. "Sam there is more I can see it in your eyes trust me enough to tell me the truth" he said. Sighing Drew its to many moving parts and with things starting to crack nobody can ever find out.**

 **Please just believe me when I say you are better off not knowing because if it ever gets out it can jeopardize our livelihoods she says. He could tell it was something troubling by the haunted look in her eyes "it's that bad huh well let's face it together" Drew said as she shook her head.**

* * *

 **Jason's apartment**

 **He rushed in "you said you found something" Jason says, yes what I found is truly hurtful and alarming to say the least Spinelli said saddened. "Spinelli focus! Jason says, there is another that helped Fair Samantha he answers. As Jason watched him confused "what are you talking about Spinelli" he said.**

 **There was another hacker who some how made it seem like she was here she wasn't and i can't find where she was or what she was doing. It was as if she fell of the face of the earth for three days and then popped up again. There several counter measures in place and when I mean this person is good, I mean he is good. He countered my software on every level" Spinelli says, as Jason stood more confused than before.**

 **"She is hiding something and it's big that is why she gave me this whole song and dance today. I knew something was off she knew she wouldn't be able to hide it from me, but Drew wouldn't ask questions" Jason said leaving. "Where are you going" Spinelli asked, to get answers from Sam on why suddenly, she is pushing me away and with that Jason left.**

* * *

 **Somewhere of the coast of Hawaii**

 **He had checked his phone "shit some much for peaceful existence" he picked up the phone. "Yeah brother what's going on you got to be kidding man I never meant to put any of this on your dad. No, she is fine being a little girl I thought you said you got them off my back you never said. You were going to throw yourself to the wolves don't worry come on man.**

 **Are me and Camila in jeopardy no so I can stay here and live my life how is Daniel are your sure okay later man "Jakes said hanging up. He was happy he picked this island to stay they had no extradition and he could live his life in peace. All this time he thought he knew Paul Briggs, but it turns out Paul Briggs doesn't really exist.**

 **But he was indebted to him because his family really helped him his mother and sister delivered Camila. And stayed with him after Courtney died during child birth even making sure her family got her body after. He missed her every single day he remembered the day they got married she looked so beautiful.**

 **Closing his eyes and sighs before looking down at his daughter and smiled as she curled up on the sofa as he picked her up taking her to her bed. She was his everything and he would do anything he had to just to hold on to her. Dale prayed like everything that Briggs plan worked so they would stop harrassing his family to do so.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Port Charles**

 **Sam's Penthouse**

 **After sitting in silence in each other's arms in what felt like forever since she was this relaxed. And sure, in her choices for herself and her children this is exactly where she wanted to be. "Drew it's not that I don't want to tell you but its just so much at stake right now give me about a week or two when it's over I will tell you. But only when I know it's over because I can't it' just to much so many other people involved" she finishes.**

 **Shaking his head "How are you going to know when its over" Drew asked, my contact should give me the heads up in a few weeks give or take" Sam answers. "Okay but you have to…. was all he got when there was an insistent knocking as they looked at each other. Before she got up answered the door "Jason what are you doing here" she asked.**

" **Tell me what is really going on Sam I know your hiding something its why you ran back to him right" Jason said. Sighing as she rubbed her head "No Jason I am with Drew because I want to be with him, I explained that to you before do you remember me being hesitant that is why Jason" she replies. "No, it isn't Sam I knew something was off its why I had Spinelli track you, but you knew that.**

 **So, you had another hacker hiding your tracks why it doesn't make sense you know you can trust me. Now after months of us getting closer now you don't want this want us and your running back to him IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE" Jason said. "Jason, I told you how I felt why suddenly my word isn't good enough I told you the truth what you believe is on you.**

 **Furthermore, how you had been lying to me for months saying that you would except whatever I choose as long as I was happy. But that was the furthest from the truth isn't that right Jason how you would tell anyone who would listen that Drew made me feel small and insecure.**

 **He looked up in shock "see the problem with that Jason is Drew made me feel empowered he never made me feel small ever. You were happy as long as I didn't pick Drew is what you really meant. And you know what the truth is that I WANT DREW I WAS NEVER UNSURE ABOUT THAT ITS WHY I MARRIED HIM. WHAT I WAS UNSURE ABOUT WAS THAT I FELT GUILTY ABOUT NOT KNOWING THAT HE WASN'T YOU.**

 **HIS CHOICES WERE NEVER YOUR CHOICES AND I FELL IN LOVE WITH HIM NOT BECAUSE I THOUGHT HE WAS YOU. BUT BECAUSE I KNEW MY HEART WAS SAFE WITH HIM, I KNEW WERE I STOOD WITH HIM.**

 **I NEVER HAD TO QUESTION WERE I STOOD BECAUSE HE ALWAYS LET ME KNOW THAT I AND THE KIDS WERE HIS FIRST AND ONLY PRIORITY. YOU WOULD NEVER DO THAT YOU WOULD ALWAYS PUT SONNY, CARLY AND THEIR FAMILY FIRST.**

 **THE SAD PART IS I ACCEPTED IT FOR SO LONG BEING THE LAST ON YOUR LIST ACCEPTING THE SCRAPES THAT YOU GAVE ME.**

 **But I am not that woman Jason who thought so little of herself that she didn't demand first. I am the maddest at myself because I made all the sacrifices, so you didn't have to just to be with you. With Drew I didn't have to do that I didn't have to give up what I wanted to make him happy and that is why I want to be with him she says.**

 **Just then Scout starts to cry "I got this can you get her please" Sam asked, "are you sure" Drew asked, As she shook her head yes as he went to get her. "Talk to me tell me the truth are you in trouble" Jason asked, shaking her head "look I told you the truth.**

 **What more do you want from me this was a hard-enough choice to make but you gave me one of the greatest gifts ever and that is our son? But us as a couple we just can't Jason because I realized I don't want that life for my kids. And after seeing Oscar I can't just pretend or sit idly in limbo I'm sorry it didn't turn out the way you wanted Sam says.**

 **He was thrown "that is how you felt about our relationship that you never mattered because you did Sam" Jason said it hurt to hear her say. "I'm not saying that you didn't love me Jason I am just saying I wasn't what mattered most and that isn't how it should be she responds.**

 **As Drew came downstairs with Scout in his arms when she saw Sam her face lit up so did Sam's. "Mama" she says stretching her arms as Sam took her in her arms kissing her baby girl. Drew watched his girls with a smile on his face he missed seeing them together. Jason nodded his head "when you're ready to talk I am here" and with he turned and left taking a deep breath as he did.**

 **Sam shook her head "are you okay" Drew asked putting his hand on her shoulders, sighing "I wanted to avoid hurting him, but he kept pushing' she say.**

* * *

 **Several weeks later**

 **Miami Florida**

" **Hey babe thanks for driving me to my brothers house" Gissel says, he smiles anytime Chula I'm surprise he hasn't been to work K.K says. As she opened the door to her brothers her house "Manito donde estas Cono chamaco, gosh babe it smells in here" she says.**

 **That is when K.K spotted him grabbing her and shielding her "go outside Chula and call the cops. She looked at him "don't play with me with K.K" Gissel said when he looked in her eyes. "Please ma" he said, No, No, Noooooooooo "she shouted as she turned around when he grabbed her "don't" he says.**

 **That is when she shoved him away gasping as she covered her mouth as she began to sob falling to her knees. As he held her almost feeling sorry about what was done but after confronting him about what he had done. And the kid had the nerve to say that he didn't regret it because someone had to do the right thing.**

 **All the lies and secrets needed to stop that he hated lying to his girl friend he couldn't take it anymore. And that once she gets back, he was going to tell her the truth and he didn't care about what happen after that. Then proceeds to tell him that they K.K should get his affairs in order the funniest part. Is he thought he could outsmart K.K what Elvis didn't know is K.K didn't teach him everything?**

 **So, when he thought he had it all figured out everything was wiped from his computer, emails everything. So, if anyone was to check they would find nothing just for security measures all his closet friends and family had there computers checked as well.**

" **Who would do this to him" she asked breaking him from his thoughts "I don't know mi Amor" he responds.**

* * *

 **Los Angeles**

 **They had checked all over the place until they hit paid dirt Charlie and Johnny sat impatiently. As the team searched this abandon warehouse where they had gotten leads on that Mike was possibly held there. They split up checking when they heard on the coms "I got I found he is bad shape guys.**

 **It looks like he has been drugged up" Briggs says, when Paige answered saying they are coming his way. That is when they heard Briggs say "Oh shit" was all he got out before the first explosion hit. "Tac team go man down" Johnny said starting to lead his team in when they heard the second explosion.**

" **Paul, Paul Briggs can you hear me" Charlie said but all she got was static, Paul she said again as everyone listened on the coms. Just as Bates came out carrying Paige in his arms who was unconscious "Chuck honey I'm sorry I…. I…. wanted this time to be different. We are trapped on the right side of the building just know that I love you" he said losing consciousness.**

" **Paul, Paul, Paul damn it" Charlie said that is when they heard another explosion. As they watched in horror as the rest of the building collapsed "FUCK' she said knocking the com away before the tears streamed down her face. All Johnny could do was hug her as she cried not soon after that the fire department where on the scene.**

 **They saved who they could, but Paul and Mike perished in the fire it turned out the building was linked to of Sid Markham.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los Angeles, California**

 **January ,2019**

 **Graceland**

 **They found one of the guys who kidnapped Mike they had no idea he was an FBI agent. They were just hired muscle but with that knowledge Graceland was no longer burned and they got stay in the house.**

 **"Chuck Honey you have to take care of yourself" Paige says, it had been two weeks since Mike and Paul passed. "I don't want anything Paige I'm good I have to finish up this paperwork then I'm done" Charlie replied. Johnny shook his head "so are you going to work a 9 to 5 at some field office" Xavier asked.**

 **Before Charlie could answer the door open causing everyone to turn around. Shock running through all of them "impossible MIKE!" Paige shouted running to him. "Oh, shit bro I knew you guys would find a way out of there where's Briggs" Johnny exclaimed as Mike looked on in confusion.**

 **"What are you talking about Johnny and why would Paul be with me" Mike asked. As everyone looked on "How are you alive right now" Xavier said, He looked around at his roommates "what's going on he says. Charlie looked at him "you died with Paul three weeks ago in a warehouse owned by Sid Markham.**

 **"I know because they ran yours and Paul's dental to make sure it was you guys. And everything checked out Mike and WE BURIED YOU GUYS. NOW A MONTH LATER YOU WALK THROUGH THE DOORS LIKE NOTHING WHERE'S PAUL MIKE IS HE WITH YOU" Charlie demanded.**

 **Mike stood confused "GUYS WHAT'S GOING ON", I JUST TOLD YOU MIKE she says as he looks at the date. "This can't be right" he said shaking his head, so you don't know what is going on or this is some game Charlie says.**

 **"Charlie, I don't know where Paul is" Mike answers**

 **"So, you got yourself out of there and just left him to die there in that warehouse were he was only there because of you" she replies. What's the last thing you remember" Xavier asked, working the case on Manolo Tavares and that it's?**

 **Come on Charlie you know me I wouldn't do that I don't remember being anywhere it's a blank I woke up in some house not even a mile from here" Mike says. "This doesn't make sense the dental matched" Paige said as Johnny called it in to the bureau.**

 **"Paul's dead" he asked as his heart sunk yes, the man was a major asshole, but he was a good agent. "Charlie I'm sorry I wasn't here" Mike said, oh but you are Mike did you set him up she asked defensively.**

 **As Paige jumped "In come on Chuck you know Mike wouldn't do that" she replies. Charlie's head swung up "what I do know Paige he is here Paul is dead and if you were less then a mile away why didn't you come home" she says trying to calm down.**

 **"Chuck think about the baby's mama" Johnny said, when Mike looked up babies he said. As Johnny shook his head putting up two fingers for the two babies with a grin.**

 **Shaking her head "None of this shit makes any sense Johnny he is alive, but Paul isn't we identified both of there bodies. Or did you forget THIS SHIT STINKS JOHNNY YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I THINK.**

 **I THINK YOU SET THIS UP MIKE KILLING PAUL IN THE PROCESS YOUR WERE MAD AT HIM ABOUT THE TAVARES CASE Charlie says. "Come on Chuck are you serious" Xavier said as she got closer to Mike. "I don't know Charlie all I know is I woke up in a house that no one was in the room was set up like a hospital room" Mike says.**

 **"How did you get there Mike" she demanded**

 **'I don't know Charlie I don't remember" he replies**

 **"RIGHT! BUT ALL OF THIS SHIT IS CONVIENT FOR YOU I KNEW YOU WOULD DO ANYTHING TO NAIL TAVARES BUT THIS WOW. OH, HOW THE MIGHTY HAVE FALLEN AGENT WARREN" she says.**

 **He looked on in shock "I swear Charlie I'm telling the truth" Mike said, that is bullshit and I see you for who you truly are I won't forget it either. So, you can go and celebrate that he is alive while I got pack up the rest of mine and Paul's things she said as she stormed off.**

 **Johnny looked at him "don't sweat it bro she is mad your some how alive and Paul isn't how is that" he asked Skeptical. Paige thought for a second "whoever gave us that intel that you were there set this up.**

 **Maybe it was never about Mike and about Paul maybe this guy was after him to begin with she says. "I think Paige might be right, but I wasn't here for the Sid Markham case" Xavier says. As Bates start typing on the computer "Briggs was a part of Sid's unit on the LAPD he infiltrated them and got in good" she says.**

 **Mike's mind raced "What if whoever took me has Briggs if I'm he can be too right" he said. Xavier shrugged "I don't know Mike you can't get two Mir… was all he got out when brass got there. With whole lot of questions as they were questioning him Paige went to talk to her.**

 **Finding her in Paul's room sitting on his bed with his jacket in her arms. "Babe you know Mike wouldn't let Paul die you know that right. What if just what if Paul planned this himself to get… when Charlie cut her off.**

 **"Don't finish that sentence Paige if your coming in here to yet again drag my children's father through filth. When he isn't here to defend himself yeah Briggs was an asshole and he wasn't perfect Paige. Not even by a long shot but he was always there when one of us need but I guess that doesn't matter.**

 **But I am happy you guys got your guy good for you she said still not looking up at her. Charlie was all Paige got out before Charlie spoke "just go Paige I don't feel like talking anymore" she says. Taking a deep breathe "I love you chuck so does everyone else here and we lost him too" Paige says as she closed the door.**

 **Charlie got up and smiled finishes getting their things and rolling her bags out. Bates grabbed her suitcases as she hugs him "take care of yourself" she said as she kissed him on the cheek. "You're not going to say bye to everyone else" he asked, no it doesn't matter as she watched them congratulate Mike as she left.**

 **Just Then Mike Saw her turn to leave "Charlie wait" he called getting another roommates attention as he went after them. So, did the rest of the roommates catching her as she got to car "Don't leave Chuck I have a theory" Mike says.**

 **Glaring at him "what's that agent Warren" she said, I spoke to the chief about it what if the guys that took me took Briggs as well. We are going to look into he could be out there I going to lead the charge none of this makes any sense" he said. As Xavier and Johnny put her bags in the car when she smiles "Jackpot there it is what you wanted all along but no thank you" Charlies said.**

 **"Wait what" he replies, don't play stupid you know exactly what you did you get to lead this team its your team now with me and Paul out the way it's all you she says. Just as Johnny and Xavier were about to speak Charlie put her hands up "let him speak" she responds. Shaking his head "No Charlie it's not like that there is a good chance he could be alive" Mike insists.**

 **She looked up at him "Mike I have two kids to worry about right now who don't have a father, but you tell me how that goes" she says hugging Johnny. "Charlie stay just give me some time Manolo Tavares has to be involved somehow" he says. As she chuckles "Oh they didn't tell you Manolo Tavares is in a coma he was shot with a gun from the FBI evidence locker" Charlie says.**

 **His head swung over to his superiors "is that why you said you wanted in on this case" Mike asked. "Agent Warren it just doesn't make sense how you're here" the man said.**

 **"Exactly take care guys let me know how that works out for you "she says as she get's in her car and drives off. As she rubbed her stomach "baby we are going home" she said with a grin, Mike turned to him you can't possibly think I had something to do with this.**

 **I told you what happen he says, I know Mike how you were here working the Tavares case then waking up in some house down the street the and you don't remember anything in between that. So, what your saying is the fire inspectors lied the DNA test that proved both your death and agent Briggs all lied the section chief said.**

 **When his phone rang as he listened for a moment before hanging up "you're going to take us back to the house Now Agent Warren. As another man checked his hands "What the hell are you doing" Mike said when he noticed.**

 **"Your checking me for gunshot residue" Mike said as the other man showed it to them shaking his head. "That's not possible "he said as everyone looked around at each other now thinking maybe Charlie was right.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Port Charles**

 **Ashford and McCall**

 **Sam sat at her desk reading over what was sent to her sighing "it's over thanked god" she said putting the tablet in her bag. Before taking out her back up phone "hey it's me I have to tell Drew everything I can't keep him in the dark I trust him call me back" she says.**

 **"What's that about" Curtis says, as she silently curse herself "umm I was calling my mom, but she didn't answer she says. Oh, I need to tell you that I think your hacker friend is hacking our files" he says. Shaking her head "I'm sorry I don't know what he is trying to find I will talk to him Sam said getting up sending a quick test on her burner phone.**

 **Curtis watched her "are you sure you okay" he asked, she looked up at him yeah, I am fine me and Drew are working things out I couldn't be happier she says. He smiled "yeah I heard I am happy for you guys you two belong together he says.**

 **Sighing "Me too but he, Kim and Oscar are supposed to be coming back today" Sam say. "So, Sam what are we going to do about your hacking" he says. Looking at her phone "I will handle it" she says texting Spinelli to meet her.**

 **For the pass several weeks they had been hacking everything and she knew it. Its why she had KK install safety measures in her new tablet and burner phone. "I should go handle this I will call you when I'm done, I have to go by Aurora and be there for awhile with Drew out of town and with that she left.**

 **Miami, Florida**

 **After landing she couldn't wait, she had butterflies in her stomach he snatched open the door "MOMM" Lorenzo shouted as he opened the door and hugging her. Chuckie and Dina laughed "no matter how big he is he is still his momma boys" she says. The tears start to stream down "oh my gosh my boy I have missed you so much" Charlie says hugging him.**

 **He smiled "I missed you too mom" he says holding her "Well Chuck it's over" Olly said coming out. As she looked at him and smiled jumping into his arms sighing "my god I missed you too" she said hugging their son as well. Well Chuck , Charlie DeMarco is dead thank God i will only have to use it for legal purposes.**

 **Now what's going on with my sister "Kat says**

 **Lorenzo looked at his father then his mother "Aunt Sammy is having some difficulties someone is hacking her but K.K blocks them. Just enough for her to read it and him to delete it. "Fuck why can't people just leave shit the fuck alone" she says rubbing her head in frustration.**

 **Olly and Lorenzo watched her "what are you thinking sweetheart" he asked. "One more con then we are done" she says I will fill out an application for her company for security Charlie say. As she pulled out her tablet and did it right there "hey Lo text K.K and your aunt to hire me over there we are going to New York.**

 **"Because we can't stay in Miami, I don't need Mike thinking too much he already assumes if he is alive so can you. But I put you guys down she said looking at her brother so let's eat shall we. Lorenzo tell me what's going on I want to hear everything" she says. He smiled as they sat spending that time talking and listening to her son tell her everything.**

 **Few weeks later**

 **They had just came back to Miami to tie up some loose ends for their move then they can put all of this to bed. And be done with all of this shedding their past and just be with their son who was not letting them go.** **Just then the doorbell rings Olly put his hand over his lips stepping back into the closet and closed the door. Chuckie walked over peeking out the curtains "Umm Kat you have company" he says nodding to the door.**

 **As Lorenzo walked over to answers the door as Charlie scurried to the back. "How can I help you" he asked watching them, Mike looked at him "Hi is Charlie around" he asked. "No, she isn't why is there a message you want me to give her" Lorenzo says.**

 **Paige looked at "Look kid we need to talk to her its important it's about her child's father" she says. The young man shrugs "yeah well she isn't here" he says, "do you know where she is Mike said trying to be patient.**

 **"I don't know she said something about an eat, pray, love journey" he says sarcastically with a shrug. "Yeah but this house is registered to former criminal Chuckie DiSanto" Mike says. Lorenzo looked Mike in the eyes "and what's your point you do know her father was connected right" he says.**

 **Shaking her head "Look we really need to speak to her can we come in" Paige said. Hoping to stop the pissing contest" Honey she isn't here what do yo want me to say she didn't say when she would be back Lorenzo says. She is pregnant she couldn't go that far Mike" Paige whispers to him.**

 **"Well can you tell us if she went after Manolo Tavares" Mike asked, "whose that the young man says. When Dina came out "Lo who is at the door" she asked. Mike tried to look inside "nobody important if Charlie calls, I will let her know to call you" and with that he closed the door.**

 **Port Charles**

 **While Drew was away, she moved out of the penthouse she wanted to show him she was serious. And she was ready to tell him the whole story and she was nervous what if he couldn't take it. After all that happened between them taking a deep breathe.**

 **When her back up phone pinged, she read it and smirked sighing "well, well" she said responding. Before she looked around her house with a smirk Jason had tried several times while Drew was away to get Sam to rethink it. But she was dead set on moving out of the penthouse she knew when he came back.**

 **He didn't need any reminders of her past she even took the liberty to send her mother with a check to pay Jason off for Aurora. As to where she got the money from but unbeknownst to her Manolo had a small fortune in her government name.**

 **That she used paying Jason off so she wouldn't have to hear anyone's mouth Diane's included. Who was shocked when Sam paid the whole amount back in full, she didn't want anything hanging over them anymore?**

 **Diane still looked at the check that Alexis brought over when Jason knocked on the door. "Hey Diane, you said it was important" he says coming into the room, yes, it is come in Mr. Morgan" she responds. As he moves further into the room "so what's this about" he asked sitting across from her.**

 **When she passed him the check "What's this" Jason said picking it up and looking at his eyes swung up. "Where did you get this from" he asked, Alexis brought this by from Sam for the purchase of Aurora media and then some.**

 **And she said cash it don't or donate it to charity whatever you want with its Diane says. He was shocked "where did she get this kind of money from" Jason say. Diane shrugs "I don't know but I do know is that Alexis gave me this" she says.**

 **As he shook his head this left him with more questions than answers as to what was going on with her. "Umm thanks Diane I will hold on to this" he said getting up and left. All the way to Sam's house he replayed it in his mind what had happen in the last few weeks.**

 **Starting with her breaking things off with him and throwing herself into finding who killed Kiki. Then moving out of the penthouse no matter how much he tried to talk her out of it she was set on it. He sent Spinelli a text to check where she would get this kind of money from.**

 **Pulling up into the driveway looking around this wasn't Sam he knew she was hiding something. And he needed her to trust him to tell him the truth so he could help her. But she had all her walls up with him she had a haunted look in her eyes. He tried to talk to Drew about it but was brushed off and he took off with Kim.**

 **And he tried to talk to her about Drew just leaving her and Scout, but she refuse to hear it. That it was even possible, but he needed to get through to her and now was the time when his phone beeped. As he made his way to door and knocked, he heard laughing inside.**

 **Sam looked at her guest then her watch "he isn't supposed to be here, yet he text me he said he doesn't land until 2 clocks" she says. The person took the briefcase of the desk and put it under the coffee table. As Sam looked at her security camera before sighing looking at her friend and shook her head.**

 **"I will go upstairs and play with little miss Scout while you deal with that" she said with a grin. All she could do is shake her head taking a deep breath and opened the door.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Drew and Sam's house**

 **"Coming" she shouted as she opened the door seeing who it was inwardly rolling her eyes instantly but keeping a smile on her face. Every time he saw she took his breathe away " Can we talk" Jason asked. " If its about me moving out of your apartment and going back to Drew my answer is no we have been over this already THIS IS WHAT I WANT" Sam says.**

 **Shaking his head " Sam you know that you can trust me right i got this today from Diane" he said showing her the check. " Okay that is great then so we owe you nothing for the purchase of Aurora and anything else we might have spent right and interest . So what's the problem Jason you knew that Drew and I was going to get your money Sam said perplexed.**

 **" This is alot of money Sam and i already told you the money isn't important" he says. Running her hands through her hair frustrated" so what's your point Jason look you already knew this would happen. What are you mad that you don't have that hanging over our heads anymore" she ranted.**

 **Scanning the room he noticed the two glasses" Sam I don't care about the money I want to know what is going on with you I'm here to listen" Jason says. Sighing " What don't you understand Jason there isn't anything going on with me.**

 **Now I have tried to be patient with you but your not getting it so let me say it again. I AM WITH DREW BECAUSE ITS WHAT I WANT YOU AND ME ARE A THING OF THE PAST I CHERISH WHAT WE HAD AT THAT TIME. BUT ITS OVER NOW"She said as the doorbell rang " excuse me" Sam says walking around him.**

 **"Spinelli come on in just the person I needed to speak to" she says as he paused seeing Jason. He noticed the drinks" I hope I'm not intruding" he said looking between them with hopeful eyes. Which made Sam roll her eyes " No your not intruding Spinelli your here for the same reasons as be is.**

 **And that's so I can tell the both of you " Stay the fuck out of my business my past is my past it doesn't concern you if it was something I wanted you to know you would know. Now Spinelli your hacking my personal business files and it stops now.**

 **Or you will find yourself losing custody of Georgie I'm sure Maxie and Nathan would love to have her full-time" Sam says deadly seriously. He looked at Jason in shock not knowing what to say" you would do that to him to him take his daughter from him" Jason said flabbergasted.**

 **" Yes I will like what he's doing isn't illegal those are my clients files that is my business. GET THIS MY LIFE IS THAT MY LIFE NOT FOR YOU TO LOOK THROUGH AS IF I OWE EITHER OF YOU ANYTHING BECAUSE I DON'T. SO THIS SHIT STOPS NOW I MEAN IT I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO REPORT YOU BUT I WILL UNDERSTAND THAT.**

 **Now the both of you can leave Drew should be here soon and I don't want the first thing he sees is you two" she says opening the door. Spinelli finally spoke" I never meant any harm to you Sam i was just trying to help you see that you and Jason belong together you always have" he says. Shaking her head " well you and Jason need to realize that i am not that person anymore who is just going to accept anything other then being first.**

 **I will not be last on anyone's list and if either of you ever cared about me like you say you do then respect my decisions. Because i have made up my mind soundly and clearly i am very sure of what i want now goodbye she says closing the door.**

 **"Damn girl dique dumber and dumber just don't get it do they" Elle says with Scout in her arms. Sam just shook her head" Elle i don't know what else to do i am out of my patient for this bullshit" she says. "Well i just know somebody is here and they are not to far from here" Elena says.**

 **She smiles " honestly how is she i heard that the kid is still trying to get her to see things his way is he going to be a problem" Sam says. Elle shrugs" Sammy i don't know i hope not all i know is i got my brother back and you get your sister back well the one that raised your from 12 -16" she says.**

 **Taking Scout out her arms resting her head back on the sofa" Do you ever wish things were different" Sam asked. Pausing for a second " every single day mama but we got cocky and that cost us to get sloppy. But to anyone who mattered we died in that warehouse and they never knew everyone involved its why Santi went to work CIA and Kat and Olly went to work for the FBI" Elle says.**

 **" I was so angry its why i left instead of staying with Uncle Florio i just felt like there was another way. Then i got older and realized it was the only call that we had and to be honest we didn't have time to think of other way" Sam responds. " You Kat and my brother took the biggest hit you had to become different people. You had to loose who you were your identity " she says running her hand through her hair.**

 **Looking down at Scout " but i guess everything happens for a reason you know i wouldn't have her, Danny or Drew. And Elle i wouldn't want to live without them i swear once you meet Drew your going to love him i promise. Danny he will love you he kind of reminds me of how inquisitive i was at his age you know when we were.**

 **Taking off on foot in DR i have never seen your mom so furious with us ever Sam says with a smile. Elena laughs " wow you remember that we had Emy in tow with us i was so sure she was going to beat our ass. The creepier part is when they did find us she calmly spoke that the hairs on the back of my neck stood" she says.**

 **" I remember Kat looking at me like fuck she couldn't do or say anything in our defense" Sam said. Elle laughed" it wasn't all bad you know" she says as she played with Scout.**

* * *

 **Some where in Port Charles**

 **After leaving Sam's house both were shock they didn't know what to say or think " So do we proceed or respect her wishes. Because i have never seen her like that at all and i can't lose Georgie she is the light of my life Jason. So i must respect her wishes and i will return to my life in Portland with my sweet Ellie and Georgie" Spinelli said.**

 **" No i understand Spinelli but i don't think for a second she would really follow through with that. I was said out of anger but i won't put you in the middle anymore something just isn't sitting right with me at all. And i can't let it go i know Sam Spinelli better then most people and i know when she is hiding something.**

 **Just the way everything happened makes me suspicious but i will handle it he said, so what are you going to do Spinelli asked. "Don't worry about it i want to give you complete deniability this is all me. I don't believe for one second that she is with Drew because she wants to. She is with him because he doesn't ask questions and he wouldn't know when she is hiding something Jason says.**

 **Neither men knew someone was listening rolling his eyes " Maldito Cabron" the guy whispered under his breathe. Watching them as they went there separate ways he quickly sent a text to Sam telling him he would handle it.**

 **" So what do you think" Kat said excitedly both Lorenzo and Olly looked at her and shook their heads. " Nope that is a ugly picture of us darling" he says as Lorenzo laughs as he goes to walk away. Smiling at them " I missed this alot" he said, they turned and looked at him solemnly. " Us too you know there wasn't a day that went by that we didn't wish we found a better way" she says.  
**

 **Olly sat down " i know we have said sorry alot over the years but we mean it you and your aunt paid the price for a situation we caused. And honestly we were just making it up as we went along but when we saw no way out it became abundantly clear we had to think fast. We were trying to cover all our bases to see who was investigating what to make sure we were in the clear" he said.**

 **They had explained everything to him when he got older when he was younger they took alot of time off to spend with him together and separately. Just showing him how much they loved him but they knew it didn't make up for not being there all the time. " I know Mom and Dad i understand when can we see Aunt Sammy" Lorenzo said.**

 **Soon as i nail this job which she said i already have the job the interview is just protocol you know. Then from there we will set something up were we can all get together either here or at her house since its bigger.**

 **He was five years old the last time he seen her most of all he just missed his family being whole maybe now they could be. Not how they use to be but different but better he said hugging his parents when a teenager came down the steps.**

 **Yawning" Is my mother back yet" she asked plopping down on the couch, "Nope but do you want to come with me i'm going to get some food Titi said its supposed to be good" Lorenzo says. Shrugging "yeah sure why not let me go change"she said getting up making him roll his eyes. " YaYa your already dressed" Lorenzo says, she looked at him incredulously " bruh i just rolled out of bed diablo tu ta loca.**

 **Do i look like one of these turds that just roll out of bed and go damn bruh she said rushing upstairs. As Lorenzo groaned Olly shook her head " wow she really is my sister 2.0 whose this guy that knocked up my sister and didn't look back. Do i get to be angry " he says, Lorenzo laughed out loud " join the club pops but TiTi doesn't talk about it at all" he responds.**

 **"Ughh classic Elle never wants to talk about it" Oliver says when he got a text shaking his head mumbling under his breathe. Kat and Lorenzo looked at him " What happen" she says caressing his back as he ran his hands over his beard. " Well your sisters turd of an ex husband just won't leave shit alone it's like he can't fathom she don't want his ass.**

 **I mean quite frankly i like this Drew guy he treats her right she isn't being shot at or hurt works for me" Olly says. Kat sighs " Oh my fucking god what do we do now" she says when he smiles i have an idea i will call Santiago" he says with a grin. That is when she came downstairs " Okay i'm ready vamonos" Yaya said Lorenzo looked at his parents.**

 **" I hope this baby is a boy" and with that they left Kat shook her head and laughed, so what do we do" Olly said with a wink as she grabbed his hand taking him upstairs.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lots Angeles, California**

 **Graceland**

 **It had been a few weeks since Charlie was gone Mike looked at his board. All it had was Paul's picture on it they had gone over every inch of the building where the explosion happened. As well as the house that Mike was being held at he still didn't remember anything about his kidnapping.**

 **But he seen the faces down at the bureau they doubt the legitimacy of his story. They in placed in a new senior agent in both Charlie and Paul's place. They were alright people but he felt like they were more interested in watching him. Sometimes so did the rest of the house they didn't say it but the looks on their faces did. Paul Briggs was very good at shadow games maybe this was his way.**

 **Of just disappearing he had been weary of his motives for years now. But dying the most gruesome death possible WHY is the only thing that comes to mind. " What are you thinking about so hard" Paige said from the door, they had tried being in a relationship but decided they were better of as friends.**

 **"There has to be an endgame there always is with Paige there's always a reason why he does what he does" Mike said. As she came into the room " so what are you thinking"she asked, I'm thinking he had been planning this for a really long time.**

 **And why now with him and Charlie having a baby this was their second chance did I stumble on something. Maybe he needed to get me out the way so I couldn't stop him what is it and WHY NOW it doesn't make sense" he said.**

 **Paige looked at him" Do you remember anything about your kidnapping" she asked," Nope nothing how is that possible Paige I remember everything but not during that time. Nothing is coming back to me I did the CT,MRI's and car scans all come back nothing. And no one can tell me why i can't remember anything don't look at me like that" Mike answers. Okay so if Briggs set this up let's start from the beginning let's ask ourselves why because that is the main question we have" she said.**

 **"I have watched him closely since the Sarkassian case five years ago he set that whole thing in motion " Mike says. " Okay so we start there at that case but who do we speak to everyone worth talking to is dead and that would be Ari" Paige says. Rubbing her hand over his face " then we find Ari" he said, Paige just looked " he disappeared and hasn't been heard from since.**

 **Knowing that they killed Ari but she was never going to talk about that and only other person who does know. That is Charlie and she knew that she couldn't do that to her bring that up again it could put them at risk. Even though Paul shot him they were there and are federal agents she thinks to herself.**

 **" So we start looking for him where would he go" Mike said when there was a knock at the door. " I have an assignment for you Agent Warren" Agent Webber said peeking in the room Mike shook his head and got up. " Let's get to work" he said as they all left the room Ross looked back and smiled.**

* * *

 **Kelly's Diner**

 **He was to busy into his cellphone when he ran into someone "Cono watch where your going baboso" she said jumping back. Just as he was getting ready to snap his eyes caught hers" Wow umm, umm I'm so sorry" Cameron said.** **Grabbing some napkins from the table quickly as she looked down at her sneakers.**

 **Then snatched the napkins from "Que mierda do you know how much these sneakers cost me" she said annoyed. All he could do was gawk she had him at the sight of her light amber eyes and curly hair jet black hair. Her eyes matched her skin tone her blue belly shirt with her belly ring and light blue skinny jeans with rips in them." Umm well their the new Jordan's so i say they set you back about hundred and eighty bucks" he said still staring.**

 **Shaking her head snapping her hands at him " helloo not the point these were fresh out the box and you ruined them. Because you can't fucking pay attention" Yaya says angrily, Geeze what's your problem i said sorry" Cameron says. Her head swung up " what's my problem right now is you maybe you should put your phone away and pay attention to where your going" she said.**

 **" Yaya, Yanica donde tu ta" Lorenzo said stopping just as Josslyn and Oscar came around the corner. To a pissed of Cameron he couldn't have been any angrier and turned on at the same time. Lorenzo looked at her "don't worry i will fix it vamonos" he said as she started to walk off.**

 **"What happen Cam" Joss asked, shaking his head she is all mad i accidentally ran into her and the stupid milkshake fell allover her sneakers" he ranted. " What bitch" she said, when Yanica stopped and looked at her cousin who just smirked " So is your mother" and with that she kept on walking.**

 **Making Josslyn's head swung up "Excuse me" she said angrily as Oscar grabbed her by her waist. " Joss stop she isn't worth it" he said as Cameron watched her walk away all he could do was stare. Groaning " ugghh she is lucky i didn't beat her ass" Josslyn said when she noticed her friend was still distracted.**

 **Oscar shrugged with a grin on his face " You have to be joking after she was just a bitch to you" Josslyn said. When Cameron looked at her incredulously " what are you talking about" he said trying to evade her gaze. " Are we going or what" Cameron said changing the subject all Oscar could do was laugh. Oscar was happy to be home Joss was there at the airport when they got off he was more hopeful about his future.**

* * *

 **Drew and Sam's house**

 **After Elle left she put Scout down for a nap and the bus will drop Danny off when she came down the stairs. Her face lit up running down the steps straight into his arms " i missed you so much so tell what happened how did it go" Sam said. As she fired of with questions making him smile " well we will see in a couple of weeks so far so good" Drew said kissing her.**

 **As she pulled him to the sofa " It's over for now well the major parts anyway now its just Jason. Which is just a minor nuisance more then anything because everything that could even link us to certain things are gone. And any evidence is gone as well and the best part is i get to see my sister but off course i can't call her that but still.**

 **I get to see her and she is pregnant and i'm excited Sam rambled, wait what" Drew said confused. Okay remember i told you i would tell you when the cost was clear well it is so i might as well start or do you want to shower and change" she says. Kissing her on top her head" No tell me" he said holding her hand as she took a deep breathe.**

 **" Okay well you know most of it anyway but not the whole story from the ages twelve to sixteen i was raised by my sister. Well who i had known as my sister well we started this con that was very lucrative. We had robbed several small places like bookies but this one took a year almost a year.**

 **Our final job would be the last and the what sealed our fate " she said getting up pouring herself and him and drink. Which made him even more curious " Sam what did you guys steal" Drew asked as she downed her drink and passed him one. Pushing it aside " you can trust me you know that right" he said pulling her back to the chair.**

 **" Tell me" Drew says as she rubbed the palms of her hands on her pants nervously before she turned to him. "We kind of robbed the federal reserve" she said his jaw dropped as he stared at her in shock.**

* * *

 **Kat's and Olly house( Charlie and Paul's)**

 **Yaya stormed in with her socks on going upstairs " hey chula" Elle said watching Lorenzo who shrugged. " What happen Lo" they asked , food first talk after Kat said taking he food from him and sitting down. He just smiled " Well we went to that place that Titi suggested and while i was inside paying for our food.**

 **She went outside to wait and i guess so kid ran into dropping her chocolate milkshake all over her brand new jay's. And you know Yaya she told him about himself and ironically enough he was just as rude as she was. But she out bitched which is typical for her he was more floored then anything.**

 **Staring at her all googly eyed then his friends came along and he started to tell them what happened. In which i tried to tame the beast an let her know i could fix it then tried to usher her away. Then the girl decide to call her a bitch in which Yaya replies her mother which pissed the girl off.**

 **So you know Yaya Titi she is making friends all over the place Lorenzo said laughing, wait are we talking about the sneakers. Abuelo had her jumping through hoops to get geeze" Elle replies, yeah well i think the kid liked her Lorenzo says. Olly looked " she is fourteen none of these little knuckleheads are going to be looking at my niece okay" he said.**

 **Both Elle and Kat shook their heads " I don't papi but she has a little figure and these Knuckles heads be thirsten" Lorenzo said with a shrug. " Not helping Lo" Elena said annoyed, whose her daddy and why isn't the bastard here. You were able to avoid this conversation for fourteen years Elena Nicole dime" Oliver said.**

 **" It is what i told you Manolo Oliveras we had relationship shit happens it didn't work out i had her story over" Elle said. Nodding his head " Do you know where he is" he asked, no i don't Olly and i don't care to know" she replies getting up to check on her daughter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Port Charles**

 **Drew and Sam house**

 **"You robbed who howww" Drew said baffled by what she just said as she looked at him well it was a con Drew. " Myself, my sister, her husband, his sister and their cousins the older ones got work ID's. And that was our way in so when we found out they were going to get rid of the money we stepped in to stole it" she says.**

 **He sat shocked he didn't know what to say" does anyone else know" Drew asked, no only the people who were directly involved. But it shouldn't fall back on me or anyone else because whoever we were back then all died in a warehouse explosion 20 plus years ago" Sam answers. When he looked at her with a raised eyebrow she took another deep breathe " My name wasn't Samantha McCall back then.**

 **It was Samantha Jay DiSanto see my father took off when i was 12 and my sister Katherine her mother and stepfather took me in. He eventually adopted me legally when i was fourteen until we died unofficially in the explosion.**

 **It wasn't until after where i resumed the name McCall it was the safest thing for me at the time. The information i sent you on her she goes by Catherine DeMarco now former FBI agent she is pregnant.**

 **With my niece or nephew and it's why i want to hire her for our surveillance and security team that i can be there. And no one would be the wiser" Sam said, shaking his head " thank you for telling me but can it come back to bite you or her" Drew said. Well i don't think so but one of the undercover agents she use to work is looking into my brother in laws supposed death.**

 **But it has nothing to do with the robbery of the federal reserve only way it backfires is if they every find out who he really is. Which i doubt that like i said all the evidence is gone and none of us or telling" she replies. Drew pulled her into his chest" Okay but let's not talk about this anymore your past is your past that part of your life is over" he says as he kissed her on top her head.**

 **Finally relaxing in his arms when she remembered" So how's Oscar" Sam asked looking up at him. " Well he gave him the treatment so last time he checked the tumor shrunk so we have a few more weeks to see if and when it is eradicated. And my son can go on to dreaming about his future so thank you by the way for that i want to tell your friend thank you" Drew replies.**

 **Suddenly Scout starts to whine Drew smiles "Sit i will get her" he said kissing Sam then walking upstairs to see his baby girl. Finally feeling lighter and more hopeful and could give her more attention that she needed. " Hey baby girl daddy's home" Drew said picking her up, as she smiled up at him "DaDa" she says.**

 **" Oh baby sorry Daddy hasn't been here but** **i promise i will be for now on okay" he said kissing her.**

* * *

 **Several days later**

 **The last couple of days were a dream when Sam saw her Drew had never seen her like this with anyone in the whole time he had known her. Not even with Jason's memories he could tell she was on cloud nine that her sister would be working for them. He had to smile even though they weren't biologically linked they shared alot of similar traits.**

 **There were some small things he could tell Sam had learned from this woman in front of him and she was tough as they come. Like no joke she held no punches he was happy to know that that Sam had people in her corner. But nothing was better then when she saw her nephew the tears streamed down her face.**

 **Looking him over" I'm so sorry i shouldn't have left you behind" Sam said as the young man started to tear as well. I forgive you Titi i was just felt like everyone was leaving me but i understand the situation was hard on you too" Lorenzo said as he hugged her. They had them over to the house Drew could tell it was as if no time had passed.**

* * *

 **Charlies Pub**

 **Lorenzo sat with a smile on his face " oye princesa can i get a drink over here" he called to Kristina. Just as she turned around to face him she was caught of guard by his long hair that rested on top his head. Beard that was perfectly trimmed but it was his eyes that caught her attention he was tall and slim well built. " What can i get you wait you are old enough to drink aren't you" She answered sarcastically.**

 **He smiles " if your old enough to sell it i am old enough to drink it" Lorenzo says with a grin, which made her smile. When he move closer " if you wanted to know my name and my birthday sweetheart you can always just ask" he says. Laughing " what can i get you" she with a intrigued grin, thinking for a moment before he spoke.**

 **" How about you get me a leg spreader no, no better yet how about the screaming orgasm" Lorenzo said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. His answered threw her making her flustered " its okay sweetheart you can look it up on pinterest mama" he says. Oh yeah definitely" Krissy replies taking out her phone and looking it up. "Wow who names theses drinks I mean seriously" she said.**

 **When she looked up at him "so which one would it be sir" she said showing him the phone as he scrolled down. How about that one that he said pointing to it her eyes read it over with a chuckle. She needed to get the control back in this conversation " How about i make you a sex with the bartender instead" Krissy says.**

 **His mouth dropped " Diablo** **lo que sea mami" laughing as walked away as he checked her out. As she brought back his drink he stretched his hand out" Lorenzo" he said introducing himself. " Kristina" she answers shaking his hand , its nice to meet you Kristina he said catching her stare as he winks.**

 **"So where you from i can tell your not from around here then you would definitely know who i am already" she asked. As he took a sip of the drink all the while Julian watched at the other end of the bar. " Was it my accent " he answers with a big smile, she nodded " a little bit but everyone knows who i am" Kristina said.**

 **Lorenzo shrugged " sorry love all i know is your name is Kristina" he said knowing just whose daughter she was. He was taught growing up to always know the players everywhere he went but he wasn't going to let her label herself. She was more then just Sonny Corinthos daughter she was her own person as he watched her next move.**

 **"Well that is a first for me" she says as she worked she spoke to him getting to know each other. " You know that sex with the bartender was amazing was all he got out when someone cleared their throat. Looking up " Hi dad" Krissy says, as he turned and looked smirked then looked back to her and winked. That is when he got up getting his jacket on as he walked away he stopped she noticed the mischievous grin on his face.**

 **" Next time i will go with The screaming orgasm you owe me that one" Lorenzo said and with that he walked away. She was shocked that he just stood in front of her father and said that. Sonny paused for a second " What" he said before going after the young man but she stopped him. " Dad relax its a drink" she says shaking her head as he watched where the young man left.**

 **Julian smirked watching this kid look Sonny dead in the face and say what he said with not a care in the world he respected it.**

* * *

 **Kelly's diner**

 **It was settled that Yanica would stay with Sam until the may when she would go back for the ceremony. She got her early enrollment to University of Miami and was done with class so she had time.**

 **Smiling as she sat reading her book that is when he saw her he knew he needed to start over. " Hey look umm we got off to a wrong start i'm Cameron Spencer what's yours" he said stretching out his hand.**

 **Not even looking up from her book " Well its nice to see your paying attention this time Cameron" Yanica replied. As he sat down I know that guy he called you YaYa he said as she closed her book and looked over to him.**

 **Sighing before she spoke " Then i am sure you heard him call me Yanica because if you heard Yaya then you heard everything. So please don't insult my intelligence that very high i might add so let's get to the point of interrupting my book.**

 **As he stood flustered" Are you always this bitchy" Cameron asked, yes its my falsetto she replies. " You have a really nice smile" he said throwing her off, thank you but i'm pretty busy she says. " Cameron whose your friend " Elizabeth said calling to her son, oh i'm not his friend i'm just some strange girl sitting here reading her book " Yanica replies. Elizabeth could tell he was very interested as he came over a little annoyed to see what she wanted as they walked away.**

 **Yanica shook her head then picked up her book and continued to read when Josslyn coughed tried getting her attention. Taking a sip of her coffee as she continued to ignore her that's when Josslyn grabbed her arm.**

 **" I didn't forget you know it's just you and me" Joss said, Yanica shook her head. " It would be wise of you not to touch me again" she answers her back. You should be a carefully who you call a bitch a BITCH" Josslyn fired back hotly.**

 **Rolling her eyes she closed her book and laugh" that's cute but i know I'm a bitch it's a compliment for me. You do know your pretty fucking obtuse you want your cake and eat it too. Barbie your not fooling anyone a least of all me does your boyfriend know you like homeboy too" Yaya replies with a shrug.**

 **Just as she went to walk around her Joss pulled her back causing Yaya to pull away. Shaking her head " I told you not too touch me right" Yanica replied. When Joss shoved her and Yaya swung hitting her in the face suddenly they were being pulled of each other.**

 **That is when Joss looked up and saw Jordan she cursed under her breathe. As she took both girls into custody and down to the station.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Metro Court Hotel**

 **"So what's going on you have Brick following Sam" Sonny asked, Yeah something is off she is hiding something i know she is. And i know Sam Sonny she knows Drew isn't going to ask questions its why she went back to him" Jason answered. "What do you think she is hiding" he asked, I don't know but it's big because her behavior has been off.**

 **It's like she is trying really hard to push me away and i need to know why its not making sense. Then Drew takes off with Kim and she still thinks he is coming back and then she threatens Spinelli the guy is harmless and she knows that" Jason said. Just as Carly walks over " They are back Josslyn told me the other day they saw a Doctor in Asia about his tumor" she says as she sits down.**

 **When Jason's head swung up " how do you know that" he asked, just as she was about to answers her phone rang. " Hey Jordan WHAT i'm on my way" Carly said getting up as she hung up the phone. As both Sonny and Jason looked on "Carly what happen" Sonny asked concerned for his wife.**

 **" Jordan has Josslyn down at the PCPD" she says as she rushes to the elevator with them behind her.**

* * *

 **PCPD**

 **Do any of you want to tell me what started this fight" Jordan asked, her because she was being a bitch " Jossyln said. Barbie over here didn't like ignored so she grabbed me and i asked her not to and she did so i hit her" Yaya replies shrugging. " Bitch you know why i approached you" Joss says.**

 **As Yaya rolled her eyes sighing " whatever helps you sleep at night bitch" she says, You don't know who i am" Joss argues. " I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU OR BUG BOY OR THE DIP SHIT THAT SPILLED THE MILKSHAKE ON MY SNEAKERS GET OVER YOURSELF" Yanica says.**

 **"ENOUGH GIRLS I AM CALLING YOUR PARENTS TO COME AND GET YOU" Jordan says as she dialed Carly's number. While she turned to Yaya" what's your name sweetheart" she asked but all she got was a blank stare.**

 **" Okay Josslyn i called your mom she is coming to get you now you what's your name" Jordan asked. As Josslyn held the ice pack on her face Yaya just looked at her " legally i don't have to say anything so my name is none of your concern and i would like to make my call please" she replies. Shaking her head" so i guess you have done this before" then Jordan says.**

 **As Yaya shrugs and doesn't respond " so that is how we are going to do this huh let her make her call" the woman said. Just as Dante walked in " Joss what are you doing here" he asked, " because of that bitch" Joss spat angrily. " Your mother" Yaya says singing** **as she dials the number "Tit** **i, ¿puedes venir a buscarme? Estoy en la estación de policía. Yo no hice nada esta perra comenzó conmigo así que la agarré" she said before hanging up.**

 **" Hey you what's your name" Dante asked when Jordan stepped in she isn't telling us her name she replies looking at him. "I don't have to tell you anything" Yaya says with a shrug, yeah you kind of do Dante says. Her head jerks up " where does it legally say i have to answer your questions i was wrongfully detained so i don't have to do shit" she responds.**

 **Just as Carly and Sonny rushed in with Jason behind them " Joss baby what happen" Carly said rushing towards her. " What happen" Sonny said with concern, i was going to Kelly's and i run into Josslyn and this other girl getting into a fight. I tried to break it up they continued so i thought it was best to bring them here to cool off.**

 **Yaya raised her hand " for the record i was already cool it was Barbie over here who thought she was some tough guy" she said. That is when they all turned to her" Who are you do you know her Joss" Carly asked. As Joss spoke " that was the girl i told you we ran into the other day" she answered.**

 **"Heavens no i don't know this dense broad" Yaya replies incredulously, Hey you watch Sonny said looking at her. She just laughed " yeah okay your nothing to me so i don't have to watch shit" she answers back. When Sam and Kat walked towards the station both shaking their head and laughed " is this my future" Sam asked.**

 **Kat looked " it might be if yours is anything like you" she say as they made their way in her eyes setting on her niece. "Hi Titi Sammy** **" Yaya said with a smile all Kat could do is shake her head " you know would" Sam says. " Hi i am commissioner Jordan Ashford" she said introducing herself, as Kat looked at Sam then back to Jordan.**

 **Before shaking her hand " Umm can i have my niece " Sam asked, Yeah i just brought them here to cool off is all " Jordan replies. " Sam whose your friend that kid attacked Josslyn" Carly said as Yaya sighs. "Oh dios mio otra vez con esta mierda i guess the ditzy apple doesn't fall that far from the ditzy apple tree.**

 **Sam stood in complete shock Yanica was definitely Elle's child mouth and all. Now let me say this for all the stupid ditzy people in the back Barbie jr put her hands on me when i asked not to touch.**

 **So she got her ass beat that is what happens when you put your hands on people" Yaya said, Ya basta mami, ¿ tu me oyes? Kat said. Yaya shook her head " alright now let's go" she said starting to lead them out when Carly stepped in front of her.**

 **But Sonny stopped her " Sam whose is this" Jason asked , rolling her eyes she is a friend the situation is over it's two teenage girls get into a disagreement its over. Kat let's go" please trying to stop the situation from going any further Sam replies.**

 **"I have never seen you in town" Sonny asked, Kat looked at him then shook her head " And what's your point" she replies. "Well we know pretty much everyone and we never seen you around " Carly asked. Kat rolled her eyes " do you know every single person in town no you don't" she said walking around Carly and leaving.  
**

 **Sonny looked over at Jason " I think your right" he said watching them leave, Yaya please don't make a habit out of being picked up by the police" Sam says as they got in the car. " No i will not Titi just Barbie jr got in my face about her boyfriends i promise you Sam i will be well behaved" Yanica said with a grin. As Kat and Sam looked at each other " you sure you ready for this Sam i could keep her with me and Olly" Kat said.**

 **" No sis i got this if i can handle her mother i can handle her" Sam says with a smirk.**

* * *

 **Graceland**

 **" Hey we got a read on Chuck" Johnny said as he came into the house sitting down next to Xavier. " So where is she" he asked, as Mike came down the stairs and Paige coming out the kitchen. " Oh she is in Port Charles , New York she just started a security job at Aurora Media" Johnny says. As Xavier paused " that's a Mob City" he says, " What do you mean" Mike asked.**

 **That's when it dawned on Paige " Charlie could be working a case" she says, why Port Charles" Mike said. " Well i can tell you why because they are paying her alot money" Johnny answers showing them. Shaking his head " No i agree with Paige i think Charlie is working on something she doesn't go anywhere by accident. I think she knows more then she is saying and she is on to P" Mike says.**

 **" Okay hold up now you saying that Charlie is in on this with Briggs" Johnny said in disbelief, no that isn't what i said Johnny. What i said was she putting the pieces of the puzzle together that could lead to Briggs" he clarifies. " Only person who is looking suspect is you Mike" Johnny says getting up as Paige shakes her head.**

 **Xavier patted Mike on the back " I will talk to him", so where going to New York" Mike said as Paige hoped he was right.**

* * *

 **Kelly's diner**

 **several days later**

 **Krissy sat preoccupied " Hello are we boring you Kristina" Molly said as her mom and sisters looked at her. " What No i was just talking to a friend of mine" she answered, Well we kind of got that much with the big grin on your face" Sam says.**

 **"Is there something you want to share sweetheart" Alexis asked, which only made her blush even more shrugging " No its nothing like that we are just friends" she said coyly. As they looked at her " Umm excuse me are you not going to share who is she" Molly asked. Biting her lip with a grin" its not a her this time anyway" she replies, OOO wow so tell us about this person" Sam asked.**

 **Sharing an interested looks with her mom and Molly " its nothing its just refreshing his childhood is just as interesting as mine but anyway you had something you wanted to tell us" Krissy says. Changing the subject when her phone beeped she went to grabbed her phone but Molly got it first.**

 **Opening it up "Oh my god" Molly said as Kristina took her phone back " Oh my god she said as they both turned their heads. " What is it" Alexis asked as she closed the phone putting it in her jacket pocket. Shaking her head " it was nothing mom" Kristina says quickly as Molly looked in shock.**

 **As Alexis and Sam looked between them then to each other" Why would you do that" Molly said finally finding the words. " It's really nothing Moll its not like you don't do that with TJ to keep things interesting" Krissy says. Throwing her little sister for a loop" Wait what's going on here" Alexis asked, Nothing mom Sam your up you had something important to tell us" Kristina says hoping to get her mom of her.**

 **" Oh yeah i'm i want you guys to come over to my house i have something important i want you all to know. And i didn't want to send it through text message because i am having difficulty keeping certain people out my business. Also it gives me time to catch up with you guys so saturday "Sam says, Molly smirks is this about you and Drew getting back together" she says.**

 **Making Sam smile"Sorta kinda and some other stuff but what i tell you stays with us no one else" she responds seriously when she gets a text.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Accept you past without regret,_

 _Handle your present with confidence,_

 _And face your future without fear_

 **Port Charles, New York**

 **Safe House**

 **"Okay do we have eyes we have on Charlie" Mike asked, Johnny scoffed " yeah but for the record i think this is stupid we should just speak to Chuck" he says. Well the director gave us 3 days to prove my theory and see why Charlie choose Mob Central to relocate there has to be a reason. Johnny looked at him" that big ass check she getting isn't enough for you Mike" he said perplexed.**

 **Paige chuckles" Alright Johnny do we know where is Charlie is right now" she asked, yeah she has a doctor appointment for the twins " Bates answers. "Well alright then the rest of you try not to be seen i will pay our girl a visit and i know you don't agree Johnny. But we all know Charlie doesn't do something without reason so there is a definite reason she is here" Mike said as he began to leave.**

 **"Wait Mike someone is pulling into Kat's driveway" Paige says, but they never get out of the car they just opened the garage and went inside. Mike looked suspiciously " does anyone live with Charlie that we know of "he asked. Johnny shook his head " No not that we know off" as they all shared a look, i will pass by the house first " Mike says then leaves.**

* * *

 **Charlie & Paul's house( Kat & Olly's house)**

 **Mike pulled up to the house looking around as he walked up and knocked on the door and waited. Looking down at his watch just as he was about to pick the lock he heard moving around then the door open. Lorenzo sighs "Agent Warren what can i do for you" he asked annoyed, what are you doing here in Charlie's house " Mike asked.**

 **"I here to help with whatever she might need she is pregnant you know" he answered, you never said how you know Charlie he says. Shaking his head i believe i have you just have a shitty memory agent Warren now if you don't mind i am fairly busy" Lorenzo says. Mike chuckled " can i come in " he asked, no i'm not allowed to let strangers in " he answers with a grin.**

 **As Mike laughs " cute i'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind were friends" he replies coolly, yeah well call her and find out Lorenzolsays. Hey are you coming because I can get started by myself "she says, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath then opened them. "please don't mami papi is coming by agent Warren he said closing the door in Mikes's face.**

 **When he rushed downstairs to her laying there with her jeans on with a big grin on her face "that was a dirty ,dirty trick mi chula " Lorenzo says, she sat up i know but I couldn't help myself she said as her eyes watched him seductively. As she sat up with her knees in the bed when he pulled her closer to him " now where were we before got interrupted" he says, think you wanted to give me a screaming orgasm she says slyly.**

 **Oh yeah that he said as he kisses her as their tongues intertwine while he reaches to unclasp her bra. She loses his ponytail while kisses her down her neck as he took her breast with his tongue she gasps "** **Dime como te gusta"** **whispers against her skin. As tongue works her as he ripped her jeans down her legs then taking off his own before resuming his assault on her chest continuing his way down.**

 **"Cono** **mami que hiciste mojada** **" he said as he kissed her on her thighs as her body trembled , " shit don't tease me Lo" she says. He chuckles before he takes her with his tongue between her folds as he opened her up then stroking her insides with his fingers. As he ate her out vigorously as she gripped his hair" Shit, Shit, shit, OOooooh gawd Lorenzo"she shouts bringing her over the edge.**

 **Gripping her thighs keeping her in place as he continued drinking of her nectar" OOooooh Fuck, Fuck, fuck she says as she bucked under his touch. Pulling her into another orgasm never stopping until her body stopped pulsating. She couldn't move " Oh my god your were not joking" she says as she tried to catch her breath.**

 **As he worked his way up she grabbed his face kissing him hard sucking on his tongue"** **Sabes tan bien en mi boca" he whispered against her lips. When she stopped him " what happen you changed your mind" Lorenzo asked, no its just been a while since i you know" she says. He looked at her with a smirk " what so you want me to be gentle i can be gentle " he replies.**

 **She slaps him on the chest " shut up your such an asshole " as he laughs, i will take it easy on you he says as he slides the condom on. He smiles " I know and you love it" Lorenzo say as he enters" OOHhhh shit " she gasps as he stops allowing her time to adjust to his size.**

 **"You okay you want me to stop" he asked,shaking her head " No" she said pulling him closer to him kissing him hard. As they found their rhythm holding on to his back"fuck you feel so fucking good damn mami" he says**

 **She gasped as her eyes rolled back"Oooh gawddd yes, yes, yes faster Lo" she chants, as he began to work her faster. Until he was pounding inside her when flipped them over needing to gain some control back. As she began to ride him hard and fast slamming herself down on him gripping his chest hard.**

 **That it was leaving his chest red just as she cried out his name over and over again meeting her end. He held her waist still chasing his end his end when he sat up slamming inside her. As she met him thrust for thrust when he exploded inside her she screamed out his name again bringing her to another mind blowing orgasm.**

 **Dropping her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck as they sat there. Unable to move as they went to catch their breath" damn that was fucking wow" Lorenzo says. " That was fucking amazing we have to do that again" she says kissing him, Cono ask and you shall receive " he says with a grin.**

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **Mike walked around for awhile" excuse me I was supposed to meet my friend here at her O.B' s office. " I'm sorry I'm not able to give out patient information " Elizabeth says politely. As he spoke to the nurse" shit" Paul said to himself ducking back. " Hey babe we got a problem one agent Warren is here at the front desk I'm going to head to Sammy's house" he says leaving.**

 **" Oh my fucking God he just doesn't get it how much you want to bet the whole team is here. And why didn't Ross give us a heads up" Charlie says, I don't know babe but I will have your sister drop me off love you sweetheart give him hell"he said leaving the building.**

 **Avoiding being spotted by Paige and Bates and drove in the opposite direction, just as Charlie can out hey good afternoon Elizabeth, Mike what are you doing here" she says. "I was coming to see you I had some time off So I looked you up" he answered. Nodding her head" who do you think your kidding Mike I have been at this a hell of alot longer then you have" she says.**

 **He smirks"I wanted to see how you and the kids are" Mike says, yeah right you could have called so why are you really here" she says. "Catherine I put in for your next appointment" Elizabeth interjects handing her appointment book.**

 **" Thanks Elizabeth" Kat says as she walks away with Mike following her as she left the building. As she walks to her car casing her surroundings as she does knowing the rest of the team is near by. He watched her as they got to her car" I guess you can follow me and tell me why your really here" she says.**

 **He followed her to a dive bar in not to far from the hospital pulling into the Floating Rib when he got out the car. " Aww i was so looking forward to your infamous sauce" Mike said with a grin. As she looked at him seriously " Well i was in the mood for ribs now talk Warren" Charlie says.**

 **Nodding his head " okay fine tell me why are you here of all places Mob Central Charlie your working a case but on who and i want to help. But you got to tell me what's going on Chuck" he says, shaking her head " i'm not working a case Mike i got the job here and they pay well for my expertise.**

 **And they had the best offer and i get to make my own hours" she says, why not stay with the bureau you have seniority" he says. Yeah i am going to stay with the company my child's father was killed by i don't think so Mike" she says as she ordered her food. " Charlie I know you but here of all the places you can go you come here tell me i am here for you is this about Manolo Tavares" he says.**

 **"Unlike you Mike i don't obsess over Manolo Tavares at all" Kat says, I am your friend so trust me i don't want you to lose these babies. Because you want to do this rogue thing it didn't work to good for you the last time Charlie So tell" Mike says.**

 **Just as Sam walks in and notices she nods to her before making her way over. "Hey Catherine did you like Dr. Lee" they both knew someone was watching Mike's moves and saw them notice each other. "Yeah i like her she is very good" Kat answers, that's when Mike turned around.**

 **He did his homework on the who's who in the area and she was the ex wife of mobster Jason Morgan that's when he looked at Chuck and began to wonder.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Drew and Sam's house**

 **As he made his way to the door he heard music from inside when he knocked he was shocked when the door opened. " What are you doing in my dad's house" Oscar said looking at her, your Drew's son aww poor Drew" Yaya said sarcastically. "I asked you a question what are you doing here" he asked again, she laughs " oh you were waiting for me to answers i'm not by the way" she said.**

 **When she went back and sat down " Where's my dad" Oscar said, she looked around " i ate him you want some fried steak" she passing him the plate with a grin. He stared at her seriously "get your head out your ass dum dum he is upstairs putting Scout to sleep" she said before turning back to the Tv.**

 **"I know what you did to my girlfriend stay away from her" he said, she laughs first off i didn't bother your girlfriend she bothered me. And second are you blind or you just that stupid because clearly you don't take after your father" Yaya says. "You don't know anything about me" He said defensively, yeah and i don't want to but your girlfriend seems to want to make me apart of it.**

 **Now i don't want anything to do with your sudo three some relationship" she says, there is no three some relationship is just me and Joss" Oscar said coldly. She laughed " wow your blind and just that stupid because you don't even see she likes the both of you and she keeps you on the hook and him as bait.**

 **"You don't know what the hell your talking about whatever i will call my dad later" he said storming out just then Drew came downstairs " was that Oscar" he said. Shaking her head " yeah he said he will call you later" Yaya said with a shrug as she continued to eat her food. Nodding his head " what did you say to make him leave without speaking to me" Drew says.**

 **She shrugged " nothing really he got his boxers in a twist about my altercation with his girlfriend then he got mad and left" she says.**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **Two days later**

 **"That woman that was at the police station with Sam is former FBI agent Catherine DeMarco she's a new hire for Aurora Media" Brick says. Looking at each other " what is Sam doing with a FBI agent" Sonny asked. " I don't think she is after Sam she is after information on us" Jason says.**

 **When Brick spoke " its seems that Sam spends alot of time with her they pass by each others house and everything. "How much do you want to bet she and that kid that Kristina is hanging around with are working together" Sonny says. Jason thought for a moment " Drew's involved he is probably why their here in the first place.**

 **He has all my memories and he wants me out the way for what ever reason and i know he is up to something. Because out of all the people that he could have hired he hires her the former FBI agent. It's not a coincidence Sonny he is positioning himself to make a move against us.**

 **And i have to let Sam know so she won't be blindsided by this ever since she abruptly went back to him she's been acting weird. Now with what happened at the police station with Josslyn and that girl in which she acted like it was nothing" Jason says.**

 **" I know Carly is really pissed off about it because Joss got a black eye because of her matter of fact Brick did you find about the little girl and that kid i asked you about" Sonny says.**

 **"The one that's hanging around Kristina yes but the teenager no" Brick asked, Yeah that one i don't need anyone using my baby girl again she has been through enough " he says. "No nothing yet he is clean or someone's covering his tracks and we seen** **him multiple times coming out of Kristina's building recently" he answers.**

 **"Yeah he is definitely FBI and you might have a point Jason they are probably after Drew for your memories" Sonny said. " Only thing i found on this kid is his name is Lorenzo that's it" Brick says when Sonny gets a text " let's go" he says to Jason.**

 **He had Max and Milo follow him to right to Kelly's Jason stopped in front of him putting his hand on his chest.** **In which Lorenzo knocked away "Don't touch me bruh"he said looking them straight in the eye. " You have i really smart mouth kid i am a reasonable man so i will say this i know who you are.**

 **And you will stay away from my daughter" Sonny says, right you know who i am sure you do what do you know that my name is Lorenzo. Because i know for a fact that is all you know and if you do touch me you will find yourself up shit creek in more then one way. So i will go and act like we never had this conversation" Lorenzo said going around Jason.**

 **When Jason grabbed him by his jacket " get the fuck off of me Johnny Bravo" the young man says with a grin pushing him off. Sonny nodded just as Jason went to choke him Sam came around the corner "LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW JASON!" she demanded. Lorenzo smiled " you heard her Johnny" he says sarcastically as she shakes her head as they watched Sam.**

 _Flashback_

 _"This is bullshit there had to be another way instead of them doing that" she shouted, there wasn't anytime for that Sam. They took the bullet so the rest of us could get away do you know that if we get caught. That is it your sixteen Sam that means your life is over its done you don't see the light of day you will spend the rest of your life in prison._

 _Now i know your angry but think this through Santiago said, when the little boy looked up at her " Titi what's a matter" he asked. She looked down at him fighting the tears in her eyes" hey Lo" Sam says. As she ran her hands through his hair" nothing buddy" she answers not being able to be the one to break his heart._

 _When the boy wiped her tears away" Don't cry Titi it's going to be okay" he said smiling up at her. As the tears filled her eyes and Santiago's he understood their decision but it didn't mean he like it. None of them did but they needed to infiltrate the system and they could be who they were. Picking the boy up" hey why don't we tuck you in and read you a story huh" Sam said looking down at him._

 _He had her sisters eyes and his dads curly hair and complexion" but isn't mami and papi going to read me story" Lorenzo asked innocently. " How about i do it tonight" she asked, okay titi but can we read something happy so you won't be sad anymore' he says. Smiling down at him " for sure" she said as they climbed the steps._

 **Now i have tried to be nice about everything Jason but you are pushing me very much and next time i find. Brick outside my house or my office i will have him arrested and ultimately you. Lorenzo go to my house NOW and my mother should be there already i will be there soon" Sam said, as the young man shook his head. Knowing that it wasn't time for any smart remarks he just looked at Jason and shook his head.**

 **"Remember what said" Sonny says, FUCK YOU SIR CORINTHOS Lorenzo said when Sam gave him a stern look as he left. "LET ME BE CLEAR TO THE BOTH OF YOU IF YOU TOUCH A HAIR ON HIS HEAD I WILL BURY THE BOTH OF YOU AND FEEL NO WAY ABOUT IT. NOW JASON I HAVE ASKED SEVERAL TIMES TO RESPECT MY DECISION AND YOU HAVE NOT YOUR STILL PUSHING AND PUSHING.**

 **YOUR NOT GOING TO LIKE IT WHEN I PUSH BACK" Sam says, he was thrown by her whole demeanor " You don't mean that" he said. " DON'T TELL ME WHAT I MEAN JASON I AM DEAD SERIOUS" she says. "FOR SOME STRANGERS SAM YOUR WILLING TO BURN DOWN EVERYTHING WE HAVE EVERYTHING WE WERE TO EACH OTHER"Jason says. As Sonny shakes his head " You would do that to me he is a FED and he is trying to use your sister"he says in disbelief.**

 **Sam scoff" please not every person she meets is a FED and like i said if he so much as gets a hang nail i will hold you accountable" she says. "What about Danny!or did you forget i'm his father" Jason said hurt, no i didn't but you are pushing where asked you to stop and respect my privacy and your still fishing"Sam says.**

 **Shaking his head " If it was about privacy i would respect Sam but you want even tell me the truth and you want me to be okay. With having some FED around my son come on your smarter then this" he pleaded, rolling her eyes " Jason i don't owe you any answers i told you to your face how i felt.**

 **And that i have thought a great deal about this and i CHOSE TO BE WITH DREW because i want to be. Because to him me and the kids are the FIRST CHOICE and everything else is secondary. See you Jason no matter how you say that we're a CHOICE WERE NOT THE FIRST AND I WON'T HAVE MY KIDS BE YOUR LAST CHOICE.**

 **BEING WITH DREW IS A CHOICE THAT I WILL MAKE OVER AND OVER AGAIN RESPECT MY DECISION AND BACK OFF BEFORE I MAKE YOU. I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT TO YOU JASON BUT YOU ARE LEAVING ME NO CHOOSE I'M BEGGING YOU NOT PUSH ME"Sam say before walking inside Kelly's.**

* * *

 **Drew and Sam's house**

 **Lorenzo rang the bell his cousin answered " primita" he said kissing her on top her head as he walked into the room. As he took off his jacket and sat down "Lorenzo what are you doing here" someone said from behind him. Making him turn and looking at her " i could say the same" he said that's when everything clicked. Staring momentarily "WHAT THE FUCK I NEED A DRINK" Lorenzo said going to the bar.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Port Charles**

 **Safe house**

 **"What do we have on Samantha Cain formerly Sam McCall- Morgan" Mike asked. Paige shrugged " nothing recent she is clean" she answered, why are we even looking into Charlie's new employers what does this have to do with Briggs"Johnny asked becoming annoyed.**

 **When Mike turned to looked at him"Dont you want to be here if she gets inn a sticky situation we all know Charlie doesn't do things for no reason. There is a reason she is here and i think it has something to do with Briggs's death.**

 **Or supposed death and Manolo Tavares all of it do we know if Sonny Corinthos is connected to Tavares" Mike said. "THIS IS FUCKING STUPID CHUCK TOLD YOU NO TO YOUR FACE MAN SHE IS TRYING HE BEST TO MOVE ON BUT YOU WON'T LET HER"**

 **Bro she is getting paid well I over 200 thousand dollars way more then she was getting paid at the bureau. And what you think she isn't going to take it you fucking kidding man. You keep telling us what you think but it anit never amounting to shit Mike.**

 **Chuck is right maybe you can't see your the only one who looks guilty around here and you probably did set Briggs up to die man! Johnny said hotly before storming off. Paige and Ross stood looking at Mike " I'm sorry Mike but there is nothing going on here it's Ms. DeMarco trying to move into the next phase of her life.**

 **Outside of the bureau which was her choice Agent Warren we have actual work to do we leave in a few hours back to the west coast" Ross says leaving. "Shit, shit, shit Paige I didn't set this up I didn't kill Briggs and I didn't shoot Manolo Tavares" Mike said.**

 **Sighing "I know Mike and I know you want a reason for Briggs to be out there somewhere but he isn't. Paul Briggs is dead and you have to accept that we hoped that he was when you came back. But it's been months and we haven't found any proof of that maybe you just have accepted he is really gone and move on.**

 **That's what Charlie is doing you can't lie the money she is making is good and she gets to make her own hours. This woman understood what its like for her to have a child and not have the father there. So that is why they struck up a friendship because of mutual situations" she said getting up to pack.**

* * *

 **Aurora Media**

 **" Hey can we talk" Kim said as she peeked in as Drew was getting ready to leave, umm sure but i'm kind of in a rush is everything okay with Oscar" Drew says. As she came inside the offices" look i know you and Sam are back together and you got a new house. But i hope that Oscar is still a priority to you" Kim says, he looked at her strangely" why would you think he isn't he is my son" Drew said.**

 **Sighing i didn't mean like that Drew it's just that some girl is starting problems with him and Josslyn. And from what he told me she is staying at your house and he isn't comfortable going by you because of her. I think its nice that you guys wanted to adopted but YOUR SON should be your priority and he shouldn't feel uncomfortable at his own father's house.**

 **His feelings should be taken into consideration as far as this situation because he is what is important" she says. That is when Drew's head turned " excuse me hold on first of all Sam and i didn't adopted Yanica she is Sam's god daughter. And second Oscar is very important and how he feels matter to me and my kids are my very first priority" he says.**

 **"Good as he should be which is why it would go along way if she wasn't there" Kim says, shaking his head as he chuckled. "Kim let's make one thing clear i'm not basing who is welcomed in my house on his feelings. He is a kid who doesn't like someone based on what they are going to have to get use to her being here until the summer.**

 **Now i'm not saying at all that he isn't entitled to his opinion but their feeling are all over the place Kim. For me to base solely something on how he feels right now and can change next week" Drew says. "Are you kidding me his feelings aren't going to change next week or probably ever with her problems with Josslyn" Kim says.**

 **Sighing and rubbing his face" then i guess i have to sit them down and speak to them because whatever is going on is going to have to stop. Now i have to get home i will talk to Oscar and Yanica alright" he says as he left.**

* * *

 **Kelly's Diner**

 **After finally getting her desserts her phone started to buzz but she couldn't get it because her hands were full. So she just let it ring and would look at it when she got to the car just as she went to leave " Just the person i wanted to see Sam we have to talk" Carly says. As Sam throws her head back and shook her head" what is it that we have to speak about" she asked.**

 **Carly's head jerked up " ARE YOU SERIOUS SAM how about we talk about the fact that my daughter has a black eye. Or how about we talk about the fact that you are taking in the person that attacked my daughter. Now you have known Josslyn since she was born Sam you have no idea who this little girl is and you take her word over Josslyn.**

 **I get it you want to do something good for these kids but it shouldn't be at the expense of Josslyn and Oscar who isn't comfortable going to your house because of her. They should be first priority you have known them longer then this little girl you took into your house. Who if you ask me is nothing but trouble and your going to have her around Danny and Scout.**

 **I mean come on Sam are you that oblivious" she ranted, Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath putting the desserts on the table before she spoke first of all your daughter attacked her first. Second Carly i know exactly who i am dealing with as far as Yaya is concerned. And as far as Josslyn and Oscar being comfortable in my house is ridiculous they are always welcomed.**

 **But who stays IN MY HOUSE ISN'T PREDICATED ON THE FEELINGS OF TWO TEENAGERS who can changed their minds at the drop of a hat. Now that may work in your house but they don't have a say in my house they are children Carly. And yes Yaya is very opinionated but she isn't a criminal or a bad influence and my kids love having her.**

 **So sorry to disappoint you Carly she isn't going anywhere and Josslyn and Oscar are just going to have to get use to her being there period. Now if you excuse me i have people waiting for me " Sam said as she picked up the desserts and walked away.**

* * *

 **Drew and Sam's house**

 **Lorenzo finished his whole drink and poured another trying to find the words to say that's when Yaya started to laugh. " Dude you so porked your Titi" she said still laughing when Drew came in with Oliver and Kat behind him. Oliver looked around "Yaya" he called to her but she kept laughing that's when he looked at his son.**

 **"Wait what's going on"Kristina said just as Sam walked in feeling something was wrong that is when Molly's eyes grew big. And her mouth dropped just as she was going to speak" shut it Molly" Krissy said. That is when she started laughing as well which made Yanica laugh even harder.**

 **While everyone else looked on confused" What's going on" Sam asked as she watched Kristina and Lorenzo putting it together. Closing her eyes and sighs " Really you literally just got here" Sam said, it's not my fault Titi i have impeccable charm Lorenzo answers. "Amongst other things" Molly whispered making Kristina bump her, " Ohhhh y'all nastyyyyyy" Yaya said with a huge grin on her face.**

 **That's when Drew, Oliver and Kat figured it out" Damn that was fast" Kat said looking at her son, Sam how do you know him " Krissy asked. Taking a deep breath " it's why i invited all of you here this is my sister Catherine , her husband Oliver and my nephew Lorenzo. That is when Krissy's mouth dropped and walked over to the bar taking the bottle from Lorenzo and drinking it.**

 **As Molly, Oliver and Yanica laughed uncontrollably as both Sam and Drew shook their head, " i have to tell you all something that stays with us only" Sam said.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Graceland**

 **Mike sat on his bed reading through files before throwing it down on the floor" shit" he said running his hand over his face. As he looked at Sam picture " what does Charlie need with Jason Morgan's ex- wife" he mused to himself. "Dude you just can't let it go can you Mike you found nothing and your still on it" Johnny said from the door.**

 **"I know you don't agree Johnny but i know i'm right i'm just not seeing right now but i will prove you right. There is something going on" Mike said, all Johnny could do was shaking his head"yeah well Ross needs you downstairs he has a new case for you" he said leaving. All he could do was think analyze ever interaction he had with Briggs and Charlie.**

 **The answers were there staring him right in the face everyone was becoming wary of him and his theories. All accept Paige she believed in him but not necessarily his mission that he has himself obsessed with. But she she wasn't going to trash her career or her friendship with Charlie because he wanted to be naive. Thinking that Briggs was alive when he made his way downstairs.**

 **" You wanted to see me sir" Mike said coming down the stairs**

 **"Yes we know who took you and killed Agent Briggs Johnny is going undercover in their organization. And i need you to sit down with a shrink they are going to try hypnosis on you to try and get something" Ross said. Mike looked at him indifferent " your joking right that isn't going to work" he said with a chuckle.**

 **Ross looked at him" why is that agent Warren because you already know what happen" he said. "No that's not it that is ridiculous i saw the best doctors on the west coast and they got nothing and you want me to try that" Mike says. "Mike what do you have to lose it might give you and us some answers as to why they took you and killed Paul" Paige says.**

 **Looking around the room" Fine because i have nothing to hide I will go so where do we start" he replies.**

* * *

 **Drew and Sam's house**

 **"Wait what howww" Kristina asked still in shock as liquor burned her chest as she tried to catch her breath. Still hearing the laughter of Yanica and Molly who she glared at them"YaYa stop laughing at your cousin and his auntie"Oliver said with a grin. As Kat elbowed him inside" come on babe it's a little funny maybe it teach the boy to keep his dick in his pants" he said.**

 **That is when Sam spoke "Kat is my adoptive father's first child she was raised by her step father who later took me in. Before i ran away wanting to be with Cody leaving them behind for some reason i was angry about. But any way Lorenzo here is their son and he grew up knowing me as his aunt and then i found out we weren't really related.**

 **And to me they are still my family they raised she raised especially " Sam said, just then Lorenzo spoke. "You know genetically speaking i think we are good but morally i think we kind warped" he says. As he parents shook there head " look at him he is thinking of ways to make it okay to pork his Titi" Olly says as Kat chuckles.**

 **"Stop saying that" Kristina says, as they turn to her Oliver looked at Kat then Sam" she is thinking about it too that is why it's freaking her out" he says beginning to laugh. As Alexis plops down on the sofa running her hand over her face" why did you not look for her" she said turning to Kat. Sitting next to Alexis" I did look for her she was better at hiding then i thought but it's what she knew and she was good at it" she says.**

 **Sighing" Mom it's not her fault i ran and i didn't look back it was on me" Sam said, i don't understand where have you been all this time " Alexis asked. I was working undercover for the FBI she was supposed to stay with his uncle because I knew she would be safe and she didn't and I didn't know at that time" Kat says.**

 **The rest of the evening went on to be well as both her families got to know each other but everyone knew that they would still sneak around and find reasons and ways to sleep with each other.**

 **Few days later Sam and Drew had invited both Carly and Kim with Joss and Oscar over to the house to clear the air. Alexis took Danny and Emily Scout to the park she had heard about what happened. She thought it was hilarious because Carly was always use to getting her way and people falling at her feet.**

 **So the fact she was pissy over a teenager was more then funny especially for her she wanted to be there to watch. But Sam was dead set against it she didn't want a crowd Drew opened the door "thank you for coming" he said letting them in. As Sam came out the kitchen" Oh your hear umm okay Yanica Marie come down here please" she said.**

 **"I hope you invited us over to tell us your sending her back to wherever the hell she came from" Carly says. "Awww as if that would be so easy" YaYa said as she came downstairs as Kim looked at her it was the first time seeing her. She heard alot from both Joss and Oscar about her watching her she just seems like a troublemaker.**

 **Looking at them" Okay i know Barbie and Barbie Jr's issues but i don't know you shifty" Yaya says. Sam shakes her head"YaYa enough" she says, yes ma'am the teenagers answered. Drew shook his head"alright what we invited everyone over is to find common ground okay because she isn't going anywhere" he says. Shaking her head" Okay i get you and Sam just got back together and you want to do anything to keep her but what about your son Drew" Kim says.**

 **As both Sam and Yaya looked at her Sam covered Yaya's mouth"First of all this has nothing to do with pleasing me alright" she says. "Why isn't she in school like most kids her age what she's about 14 or 15 she should be in school instead of just hanging around causing trouble" Carly says. Taking a deep breath she looked at Yaya sternly who just cover her mouth and looked away.**

 **"First of all Carly Yaya is gifted so may just be fourteen but she has already finished high school and is waiting to go to college not that its any of your business. Furthermore why does who stay in my house bother you so much Carly she is a child"Sam said. "Well because you didn't consider how Oscar felt inviting her here Sam"Kim says. When"Sam's head swung up" Let's be clear Yaya was here days before the situation with Joss ever happened.**

 **And second was all Sam got out when Yaya "spoke you think sending me away you could live in your glass houses again go figure" she says. As Sam looks at her when she shuts her mouth"Look enough alright we need to find some common ground okay" Drew said. "Kim this has nothing to do with pleasing Sam alright Oscar i understand she and Joss and i thing its over.**

 **But that has no bearing on our relationship you guys don't know each other well enough to judge each other." Why does she have to stay here why can't she just go back to where she was with her own family. She makes Joss uncomfortable and what if i want to bring her here with me"Oscar say. When Yaya groans" do you hear yourselves you kids are entitled like you don't live here this is Danny and Scouts home before its yours.**

 **Now have never said anything to you before the other day and your girlfriend feels the need to be in my face and for what. Dique her friend wasn't paying attention to where he was going that was between he and I had nothing to Barbie here. But some how she made it her business no i could care less about your or your girlfriend or homeboy that spilled the milkshake on my sneakers.**

 **Which i had every right to be upset because he wasn't paying attention now to y'all it maybe nothing but i had to work my ass of to get them. Now none of y'all have worked so you don't know what it is to work for something and be able to buy it yourself.**

 **So please spare me the bullshit like it was just some minimal shit because it wasn't Titi i would never be rude. But i'm not the problem because i don't go out my way to talk to these kids i was minding my own business when she approached me with something that had nothing to do with her"Yaya says.  
**

 **"Well see that is the thing i don't know were your from but you look out for your friends around here" Joss says. Rolling her eyes " i have several friends and i don't make they issues my issues unless its absolutely necessary and you bitch you not fooling anyone but him" Yaya answers.**

 **Shaking her head" ALRIGHT ENOUGH WE ARE GETTING OF TRACK JOSS AND YANICA JUST STAY OUT OF EACH OTHERS WAY OKAY" Sam says. "Gladly because i don't care for her anyway" Yaya said, "Then why don't you just go home then if it doesn't matter they don't want you there" Joss says. Yaya laughs " No unlike you dum-dum i have a whole 6 months to kill because i have already finished high school" she shrugs. "GIRLS ENOUGH ALRIGHT" Sam says, as Yaya threw her hands up and both Josslyn and Carly rolled their eyes.**

 **"Why does she have to stay here i get you know here" Kim says, Sam looked at her " you've never met Yanica so what is your problem with her i understand she said something to Oscar he didn't like but it's for them to handle or not" she finishes. "And he is Drew's son and shouldn't he feel comfortable and okay with coming her with your unwanted guest" Kim responds. "She isn't unwanted because i said she could stay here because i wanted her here" Sam replies.**

 **That is when Yaya couldn't take anymore"Excuse me i don't know you or met you but you seem to have some issue with me its pretty juvenile for adult to get involve in trivial teenage crap. You should have no problem with me but if you want to go there i can go there shifty" the teenager says when Sam plucks her. "Ouch what was that for she is shifty as hell Sam" she says, okay clearly this isn't getting us anywhere we want to resolve this but her going home isn't an option so we need to find away to do just that Oscar come with me" Drew** **says.**

 **"Well this was pointless Sam because nothing got accomplished" Carly said, rolling your eyes "yeah why is that you didn't get what you want because you want to go tit for tat with a fourteen. When you were already told she wasn't going anywhere and you were dead set against coming to an understand. Is she blunt yes she is but she isn't the only problem Joss hand no reason to approach her because the situation with Cameron was already over.**

 **He even came over and apologized and they squashed whatever the issue was and went on about their business"Sam says. That is when Joss looked over" what why would he do that" she says as Yanica laughed" you didn't no that did you so he doesn't have a problem with me. Titi i'm going upstairs to call my grandma passing the kitchen grabbing the cup they were using as she watched him and Drew talk.**

 **Placing another two other cups down and went upstairs"Mirame Frankyln i need you to check something out for me i got a hunch yeah i'm in New York. I'm going to send you something check it for me no something didn't sit well with me i need you to prove me wrong or prove me right" she said looking at the glasses.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Metro Court Hotel**

 **Kat sat there waiting for Sam and Yaya that is when Carly saw her sitting there it was the second time she seen her. But she had heard alot from Sonny and Jason both who thought they thought was using Sam for information on them. Walking over "You know Drew just might be dumb enough to help you but Sam will drop him and you if you take Danny's father away from him" Carly says.**

 **She sighs and shook her head" so you finally moved on from quarreling with teenagers now just so you know i could give a shit about Sam's baby daddy. And make no mistake about it i'm not a teenage girl i will beat your ass honey pregnant or not" Kat finishes. " Bitch this is my hotel and you can leave" she shot back, when Jason grabs her "Carly stop" he said restraining her.**

 **Rolling her eyes" Oh and you asshole never approach Lorenzo again because it will be the last thing you ever do capiche" she says to Jason. Just as he was about to speak Sam walked in with Scout in her arms and Yaya behind her. " Catherine hey, Jason" Sam said greeting her but her eyes where on Jason and Carly. As Yaya stopped to talk her stomach "** **escúchame, primitos, sé bueno para tu madre, ¿me oyes?" she says.**

 **"Is there a problem here" Sam asked looking between them as Carly and Jason just looked, " i just told that asshole baby daddy of yours to never approach Lorenzo again. Because it sure as hell will be the the last thing he does. And this bitch i don't even remember what her deal was i guess she thought i was easier then Yaya because i'm pregnant" Kat says with a shrug. i told you i handled it already isn't that right Jason" Sam said looking at him in the face.**

 **As Carly watched on but something was off" Jason what is going on" she asked, Sam shook her head have a nice day guys oh and Jason Danny wanted to know if you were coming to his game or not" she says as she sat down. "Yeah i will be there where is he now i could pick up him and Jake and we could do something" he says. She looked over at him "well you should have let me know because Jake is with Danny and Aiden are all at my house with Drew and the boys their having a sleep over.**

 **Elizabeth and i thought it would be fun them seeing as how they didn't have anything to do this weekend. And Lucky had to work so i took them to give her and her husband some much needed alone time. So if you want to see them they are there its why i have Scout and Yaya we are going to have a girls day" Sam responds.**

 **Just as Krissy, Molly and Alexis got off the elevator " Hi Jason, Carly" Alexis says first before then greeting the rest of the table. She then turn to Yaya " What did you do now" she asked as the girls laughed, she shrugs "it wasn't me this time she tried her crap on someone her own size and still got shutdown HARD" Yaya say. As Sam and Kat both plucked "Geeze what was that for she asked a question" the teenager responds.**

 **"So the feds are just getting to meet the family now Sam really where's the loyalty i guess Drew really got to you huh. She is working you and you just let her in like its just nothing are you kidding me" Carly says. As Yaya mocks her "Listen i am no longer a fed and i could careless about you and your piece shit husband i have my issues honey" Kat says annoyed.**

 **That's when Jason grabbed Carly who lunged forward" I would watch what you say about my husband or my family"she said. Kat's head jerked up tapping her chin" you mean the same piece of shit that cheated on you how many times and that is who you getting hot and bothered about" she said shaking in disgust. Making Yaya laugh " Damn Ms. Catherine that is harsh you could call him Sir- Fucks-Lot" she says continuing to laugh.**

 **Molly covered her mouth in shock " oh fire crotch what's up" the teenager says to Krissy, "What" she replied. As they all turned and looked at her "What why are you looking at me like that" Krissy says. "OH MY GOD YOUR STILL DOING IT" Molly said staring at her sister as everyone turned to her.**

 **"What no Molly your crazy" she answers, that is when Yaya started to laugh uncontrollably" i really think it's that long tongue thing" she says. As Kristina eyed her Alexis shook her head Kat started to laugh "god you can't help yourself can you" she says. Sam started to laugh as well "STOP IT I'M NOT I HAVEN'T I SWEAR"Krissy says taking Emily Scout.**

 **"UNTRUE LIES!"Yaya said pointing at Kristina as the rest of the table laughs, as Carly struggled to get free of Jason. Shaking his head" Carly stop it why are you letting her get to you beat her at your game and that other one she is a kid" he says. Taking a deep breath"Damn right I am CARLY CORINTHOS" she said watching them.**

 **Alexis turned to Yaya" so how did you like it yesterday at the courthouse wasn't it an amazing feeling. Have you made any decisions as to what is it going to be Yanica Law or Medicine" she asked, the teen smiled " I don't know I'm still trying to decide. But with someone recent events I'm leaning more towards medicine but it could change" she answers.**

 **That's when she saw Kim come in " ahh rats what kind of medicine I know your mom must be thrilled" Alexis says. "Well at the moment it's genetics and what makes us who we are like my mother is light skinned with these light amber color eyes. But my cousin is darker like me but she has the same color eyes but it's an interest of mines" Yaya answered.**

 **"Molly could have gotten skipped but she didn't want to she wanted to be with kids her own age" she replied. She smiles " my mom thought it would counterproductive to my growth" Yaya says as Kat and Sam shook her head. "Very typical of your mother" Sam said chuckling Yaya was her mother to a tee but something in her smile was familiar and it wasn't Elle's smile.**

* * *

 **Vuluminos gym**

 **A few days later she stood hitting the bag working on her jabs with her ear buds in her ears he had heard from Jake and Danny that she comes here. All the time to work out both of his little brothers liked her and thought she was super cool and in all honest he did too. His only problem was getting Joss to back off of her all she did lately was bitch about her all the time.**

 **Even when she wasn't around she even went as far as to volunteer her and Oscar to babysit Danny and Scout. It was starting to get annoying he took a deep breath and checked his breath. Then tried to play it cool by pretending to bump into her on accident " Oh hey Yanica how are funny running into you here" Cameron said inwardly groaning because it sounded lame.**

 **When she stopped her music "What you say" she says turning to face him, I didn't know you would be here sorry i bumped you i was listening to my music" he said. " Okay bye" Yanica said turning her music back on when he tapped her "Hey do you think we can go out sometime" he asked. She watches him "why" Yaya said staring him straight in the eye, I ummm... you know to hang out with kids your own age i guess" Cameron said.**

 **"I like hanging around little kids because they don't have agendas they just rock and i'm not supposed to be around the wonder twins. Sam said it would be best if we stay out each others way and your friends with them so that puts us all in quite a pickle so No" she answers. "What if its just us you know you and me" he said nodding her head " i think i got that part when you said you and me.**

 **But what would we talk about we don't have the same interest and i'm not interested in doing your homework" Yaya said. "What no look i can do my own homework thank you this is going totally wrong would you go out to a movie with me please" Cameron pleaded. She shrugged "i'm not allowed you would have to ask Sam for permission" she replies.**

 **Hoping to deter him "Then i will ask Sam now if you don't mind i'm going to work out now" he said walking away. "Why you lie to that boy Yanica" Curtis says with a grin, she smiles but something in the way her eyes lit up was familiar to him. "It's not entirely a lie anyway Mr. Ashford after some situations my mother thought it was best for me not to. And i agreed the situation could have affected my graduation and everything" she replied.**

 **He had spoken to her alot when she comes to work with Sam who puts her to work answering phone. Anything to keep her busy she is a bit of a smart ass but he didn't mind" why am i not surprised you would get yourself in trouble" he says. That's when she laughed " it wasn't my fault i was defending myself" Yaya replies, looking at her with concerned as she took off her gloves. "What kind of situation that you had to defend yourself against" Curtis asked sitting up.**

 **She rolled her eyes "Oh simmer down there two tone i handled it but thanks for the concern though" she says. Shaking his head " i'm sure your dad kicked somebody's ass" Curtis says, she laughed "still fishing huh i kicked ass and then my mother did" Yaya said laughing. "Your dad isn't around" he asked drinking her water then shook her head " no he isn't but its okay i have a kick ass mom.**

 **And she made sure i always had several male role models my Uncles, older cousins, my grandfather my godfather. So don't feel bad for me i don't want him just like he didn't want me so whatever" Yaya shrugged. "I know the feeling my dad died when i was a baby i was raised by mom and my auntie" Curtis said. Finding this kindred spirit in her " the loud the mouth" she said as he laughs " she is loud isn't she but she has a good heart.**

 **She gave up her dreams to help her older sister and i thank her for everything she has done" he says. When she looked at him a raised eyebrow" then why marry the one person that broke her heart whatever don't answer that. It's not my business sorry i need to filter myself" Yaya said getting up, he shook his head" your a little young to understand. But when you love someone you can't give them up for no one even for someone else you love" Curtis says.**

 **Nodding" no i get it but my grandfather always says love isn't deceit, lies and hurt when you really love someone its mutual respect. Where there is lies there isn't love but what do i know i'm just a kid right" she says shrugging her shoulder. Something in the wording sounded so familiar to him for the life of him it was nagging at him. "Well i got go see you around two tone" Yaya said grabbing her bag as she went outside to wait for her uncle.**

 **Just as Jason was walking toward the gym he saw her get into a car that wasn't Sam or Drew. Which was suspicious he tried to get the plates but the car sped off in the other direction down the street. Pulling out his phone to call Sam " Hey it's Jason i just saw that kid that is staying with you get into a strange car call me back" he said hanging up.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ashford and McCall**

 **"Two Tone how's it hanging" Yaya said as she came in with Sam who was on the phone, he laughs" whats up trouble" Curtis replied. Shrugging "Well you have me for a day since your secretary isn't here" she replies, oh really so with that then he your go get to work" he said putting a stake of files in front of her. When she looked up at him" isn't this against child labor laws i know is" she says.**

 **As he laughs " nope it's not so you can file those what you thought you would cost all day not here" Curtis say. " Oh come on you giving me your grunt work" the teen complained when Sam got off the phone. " She's going to stay here for a few hours with you i have to go my mark is on the move. Yaya behavior yourself Lorenzo will come and pick you up but i should be back before then alright Curtis see you later" she said leaving.**

 **He liked her she was smart she thought on her feet if he ever had a kid he wanted her to be just like her. They both worked in silence when he broke the it"that situation you were telling me about what was it" he asked. It was the first time he saw her at a lost of words she always had some quick quip but she froze. "I told you i handled it don't worry your pretty little head about it" Yanica said trying to evade.**

 **"If you don't want to tell me just to let you know i'm here ever you ever want to talk i'm here" he said. He didn't know what it was but he cared about her she had a smart ass mouth but he could tell it was how she protected herself. She smiled "Aww Two Tone i didn't know you were just a big softy" she says with a grin, he laughs " you got jokes do the filing" he replies.**

 **When they fell back into a comfortable silence" so why won't you go out with that boy you know he likes you. He literally fines reasons to see you and i can tell you are smitten by him" Curtis says. This time she laughs" I know he likes me doesn't mean i like him he is interesting but like i said i'm not allowed to date" she says. "Hmmm sure your not " he said, rolling her eyes "what's the hmmm about don't hmm me i'm serious" Yaya said.**

 **As Curtis begins to laugh hard " Girl please your like him but your testing him to see just how much he could take and just how bad he wants to go out with you" he says laughing. Her head jerked looking at him "No i'm not testing anyone!" she says making him laughing even more. "Motherfucker" she says in spanish rolling her eyes as she began to laugh at just how hard he was laughing.**

 **"No for real Yaya i think your a good kid who has seen a thing or two more then these kids have. I think your scared to go out with him because you're think about what could go wrong but your young you should be going out having fun. Because your life is going to get real serious soon enough baby girl be a teenager is all i am saying" Curtis says. When the laughing died down"Curtis can i ask you something" she said, sure what's up trouble he said with a grin.**

 **Her face expression changed to serious " what if you found out something that could hurt someone you care about but you don't want to say anything because people will think your just trying to causes trouble. How do you tell them or do you tell them" Yanica asked, nodding his head before speaking. "Look anyone that knows you Yaya your not looking to start trouble alright. They know you care so i would say don't lie to the people you love because it will hurt more.**

 **When they find out the truth and then they knew you knew this whole time and allowed them to be deceived. It will make them feel worse because you didn't tell them the truth you sat back and let it happen. Look i learned from experience that if your not honest you can lose what matters to you because cause of it.**

 **Long time ago i withheld the truth from someone that i loved by doing something stupid and she asked me about it and lied my ass off. And when she found out the truth she was so pissed and dumped me.**

 **"What did you do" she asked, it doesn't matter but it was stupid because i was going through a hard time and i was being a stubborn idiot. And i didn't want her to help me but when you love people you help them through the hard times that what i learned. So i am saying from experience be honest and i know you are Yaya" he said.**

 **Thinking for a moment" Did you regret it you know not being honest" Yaya asked, he smirked "every single day because sometimes i think what my life would have been. Maybe i would have a cool kid like you or a son that look just like me something" Curtis said. "As If nobody is a cool as me" she said with a bright smile that was so familiar to him he just couldn't place it.**

 **"But its okay because my life isn't so bad i have a good life" he says, shaking her head "Hey Curtis thanks your not so bad yourself but your kids would never be " she said with a wink. Laughing " get back to work" he said when his aunt knocked on the door " Hey baby how are you" she said coming in. Getting up from his desk "Hey auntie how are you" Curtis said hugging her , "i'm fine baby just checking up on you hello" Stella answered.**

 **Looking at the girl and Curtis "Auntie this is Yanica she is Sam's god daughter she is here to the summer she is going to college can you believe that. I thought it was crazy to when Sam told me because she is only fourteen" Curtis says. "Hello Yanica i'm Stella Henry i'm sorry for staring but you look similar to my late sister when we were kids" she said. "Umm its okay i guess i don't know what to say about that i'm sorry about your sister" the teenager said.**

 **Stella smiled " it's okay baby you didn't do anything so college huh you must be very gifted"the woman said. Yaya smiled "yeah i am very gifted so are alot of the people in my family. They take education very seriously " she answers, She couldn't shake the feeling that came over her. "So what do you plan on studying Yanica" Stella said sitting down "Umm i'm not sure but i have it down to criminal justice and pre med" Yaya replies.**

 **"Wow Pre-med that is a good one but very time consuming you have to be hundred percent sure that is what you want" the older woman said. Nodding in agreement "I know my mother says the same thing" the teenager says. The woman chuckled "what does your mother do" Stella asked, she laughed " she is a doctor" Yaya answers.**

 **"Really wow so what's it going to be do you know what your leaning towards" the older woman asked. The girl shrugs i don't know yet right now my thing is genetics so i could change" she says.**

 **"So what does your dad do" Stella asked, i don't know i guess he was a cop from what my mother said about him he isn't around so what ever" Yanica said. Shaking her head "what a shame his lost baby your mom is doing a really good job" the woman said. The teen shrugs "it's cool i'm not struggling for one my family makes sure i have a father figure there" she says. After getting caught up talking to Yanica as Curtis sat by and watched Stella was drawn to this girl.**

 **And couldn't understand why when suddenly Yanica's phone rang"Dimelo Franklyn y K lo K manito VERDAD ALRIGHT. Bueno no tambien thank you very much you are a life savior no im good send it to me.** **No, no voy a hablar con mi madrina primero, así que ella no la abre okay tato entonces cuidese" she said hanging up. Looking down at her phone reading something sighing as she shook her head.**

 **Just then Lorenzo walked in "Vamonos primita Estás bien" he asked reading her expression as she shook her head. "Titi okay" he says, yeah she is fine Lo its a whole other thing i was hoping i was wrong but I...I.." was all she got out. Before getting up and leaving stopping and it was nice meeting you Ms. Henry see you around two-tone" and with that she left. As Lorenzo bowed before closing the door "Yanica Tavares what's wrong" he said, nothing i need to talk to Sam and fast"**


	21. Chapter 21

**Drew and Sam's house**

 **Sam had just gotten home not to long ago she had called Elle after Cameron approached her about being able to hang out with Yaya. She had texted Lorenzo about bring her back to the house that is when the teenager came in. "Hey Titi can i talk to you for a minute" Yanica says, first sit i spoke to your mom she said you could go out with Cameron if you wanted to. So why did you tell him your not allowed to date what's going on" Sam says.**

 **She sighs "did she tell you why" the teen asked not looking at her, no she said to talk to you and i'm talking to you Yanica Llastern Tavares" she said. Yaya sat next to Sam she looked down at her shoes "hey talk to me you can tell me whatever you can be honest with me alright" Sam said. The girl looked over at her "Okay umm last year i was dating this kid he was only two years older then me.**

 **Titi i would have never thought he as like that he was in the honor program just like me and my mother met him and she said it was okay for us to date. But i as you know i graduated early and Winter formal was going to be my last school function. And we went he kept pushing for me to have sex with him and he said if i loved him i would have sex with him. He tried all the tricks in the book to get me to see things his way and it wasn't working .**

 **When nothing worked he got angry calling me a little kid whatever, whatever so to avoid the whole thing i left and i called my cousin to pick me up. He came after me we fought he wasn't expecting for me to fight back as hard as i did Titi i thank god every day. Because my mom and Abuelo had me take self defense class because it would have ended badly for me if i hadn't.**

 **The point is i trusted him completely and i was wrong i fought like hell he hit me all i remember not being able to see straight. And i was so sure he was going to rape me but i fought anyway until i couldn't anymore. That's when it happened i heard my mother and my cousins that was looking for me. Titi i don't trust boys at all because they all have their own agendas i know why older guys like me they think i am easy prey. The smart girl she always has her head in a book i could get her easily" the girl said, Sam pulled her close to her "Yaya i understand but no one says you can't go out and just have fun and be kid.**

 **Your fourteen you have your whole life ahead of you to be distrusting and cynical i want you to be a kid and not think about anything. YaYa you're here to have fun you don't have to do anything that you don't want to" she said hugging the teenager. Kissing her on top her head "baby you listen to me you can try to avoid being hurt but guess what your going to be hurt. There is no avoiding it as much as you want to Yaya we have all been there me your mother everyone you know we all have our story.  
**

 **You can't go through life with the what if's just live baby Yanica your going to college soon that's it. Then you go into your profession then that is your life have FUN OKAY" Sam says, looking down at her hands. "Titi did i get a package today' Yanica asked, yes you did as a matter of fact you did Sam says as she got up to get it handing it to her.**

 **Yaya looked at it for a second" Titi can i tell you something and if you want me to go home i understand. I just need you to know i wasn't trying to start trouble it's just that i picked up on a few things and i peak my interest. And i was hoping i was wrong i didn't want to hurt anybody"she said, as Sam watched her cautiously.**

 **"Hey Yaya what's going on talk to me" she said Sam could tell that it was bothering her a lot because she had tears in her eyes. And alot like her mother she wasn't highly emotional either "I want you to open what's in this package i never meant to find this out i swear and i didn't want to ruin anyone's life. But i thought you guys deserved the truth" Yanica said giving it to Sam "Umm okay" Sam said taking it.**

 **Tearing the package open and opened the letter and reading it "Yaya what is this where did you get this from" she said looking up at the girl. Scratching the back of her neck "I had two cups sent to a lab in Florida where my friend is working at lab on a army base" He ran the labs, he ran the genetic markers they don't match. TITI I SWEAR TO GOD I WASN'T TRYING TO START ANYTHING I PROMISE" the teenager says.**

 **As Sam looked up in shock "how, why" she asked still flabbergasted, i watching everything Sam i pick up on everything. I noticed that Emily Scout makes the same facial expression that Drew's does. Genetics isn't just about biology its about hereditary its the things we do that come natural.**

 **Like the way Danny tries to mimicking his dad but he is all you the way he sits the way he talks the way he puts things together is you. Just like i know i may have my mothers eyes and intelligence but i must look just like him because. Sometimes i find her just sitting there staring at me and she says it's nothing but i know it is. I know there were several times i did something and she would tell me not too or where did i get it from.**

 **But i dont know why i was doing it i just did** **it must have come natural to me something i picked up from him i'm sorry i'm rambling. Ummm i'm going to go and pack my stuff to go to my Uncles house" Yaya said getting up. Sam was in a state of shock "Yaya your not going anywhere I need to speak to Drew now. But this makes sense i thought i was just seeing things but i felt it from the beginning because why hide it.**

 **Because she wasn't going to tell Drew he was Oscars father i mean he is a great guy. It didn't make sense as to her motives for not telling him and i didn't want to seem jealous but i knew it. And when we get back you and i are going to have a long talk about you not keeping things from me" she said getting up and pushing the teen through the door as they left.**

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **Drew stood against the wall as Kim paced back and forth Oscar smirked " Mom chill i think everything okay i feel fine" he said. "I know you do baby i just want you to be okay i don't know what i will do without you" she said hugging him. That is when Drew's phone started to ring he looked down at his phone " Hey hon i'm at the hospital we are going to see Oscars results" he said.**

 **Just then Dr. Randolph came in "Hey guys sorry it took so long" she said, " Hey Sam i can't hear you i will call you back the doctor is here" Drew said as he hung up. "When i say it's miraculous i mean that i have never seen anything like it. Oscar's tumor is gone like it never existed i don't know what you guys did but whatever it was it work. Kim gasped in relief hugging her son Drew closed his eyes as the relief washed over him.**

 **As he too hugged Oscar who was still in shock "It's over, It's really over" the teenager said in disbelief. "Yes baby its really over" Kim says with tears in her eyes that is when Sam got off the elevator. That is when Josslyn saw" WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE!" she said glaring at Yaya who rolled her eyes.**

 **"She is with me do you know Drew is" Sam asked, ahh you know he is with Kim and Oscar at his appointment" Carly says looking at her indifferent. Sam looked around "Yaya stay here don't move do you hear me!" she said staring at the teenager intently. "Yes ma'am " Yaya answers as Sam stormed off in the direction when she spotted them.**

 **When Kim looked up at Sam with a smile but there was something different in her eyes"Sam honey we just got the best news i was just going to call you . We are going to celebrate my son is in the clear the tumor is gone" Drew said with a smile as he patted Oscar on the back. As she glared at Kim "Drew we need to talk now in private" Sam said as Carly and Joss came around the corner.**


	22. Chapter 22

**GraceLand**

 **Paige knocked on the door "Mike we need you downstairs" she said stopping 'what are you doing"she asked. "This is Manolo Tavares timeline he came to this country when he was 12 or 13 years old. He got married at 19 to Esmerelda Dela Rosa they Manolo Tavares Jr in 1977 then Elena in 1980 and Emelda in 1986. We know where everyone else is nieces and nephews Jr's the only one we have no read on. He disappeared with his wife but leaving behind their son Lorezno Oliver Tavares.**

 **And we have no idea where he is either now unless they came back for him but what makes someone just disappear and not take their child with them" Mike says. "It says that they are presumably dead in a warehouse explosion there was nothing left of their car" Paige said. Shaking his head "Paige something isn't adding up the way the car explode there was nothing left of the car at all.**

 **When a car explodes there's always something left but there was NOTHING what if they are alive under different names. They ran away for a reason and what about Katherine DiSanto sister who she had custody of at the time of her disappearance. From all the people i talked to her sister and her son were the two of the most important people to her. No Junior is still alive and he is out there somewhere and we need to find him but we have nothing everything on him, his wife and her sister are gone.**

 **No Pictures from the DMV nothing it was wiped from the DMV mainframe all of it is gone so i think Kelby Dela Rosa most likely hacked there mainframe. Erasing it and some how they got into the offices or probably paid someone to get rid of the pictures. If we can find the pictures of Katherine DiSanto and Manolo Tavares Jr we can crack the man himself. I mean i has to be bad if his only son walked away from him" he continued.**

 **As Paige watched sighing "Mike i don't want you to get your hopes up but how would they do that they were no older then their 21 at the time. That is a highly sophisticated scheme even for Tavares who wasn't worth half the money he is now" she says. "But it's can be done Manolo Tavares sr has been a nickel and dime since he got to this country. Paige even the government thought he faked his brothers death at 16 they didn't think that for no reason.**

 **Even they questioned it Paige Junior is key to bringing down his father we have to find him" Mike said. That is when Ross knocked on the door "Paige , Mike your needed on actual work like the O' Brien case get to work Warren"as he looked at his board. "The Tavares case is over let it go"he says, but i have something knew that we can finally put him behind bars where he belongs" Mike said.**

 **"I'm listening" Ross says, that is when he went over everything he told Paige the whole time he inwardly cursed himself. So he needed to get him to back off " what does any of this have to do with death of Agent Briggs who you presume to be alive. Now you want to tell me that Tavares his son is alive he died twenty years Robbery gone wrong Mike lets get to work on actual criminals.**

 **That are alive because to be fair agent Warren you are still on probation you still look guilty for shooting Manolo Tavares. We can't find the shooter who took you because you don't remember anything of your kidnapping. Where you say that was a few blocks away from here" he said shaking his head as he left. Paige rubbed his back" He's right you know its farfetched Mike i believe in you but this is just speculation i get it you want to nail this guy.**

 **But let's be realistic they aren't that clever" she said before leaving him to his thoughts, it can be done Mike said to himself. Before leaving to meet the rest of the team to go over what they are going to do.**

* * *

 **Miami, Florida**

 **"K.K did you guys find who murdered my brother" Gissel asked, we're working on it babe but i don't think it was a work issue. Because everyone i talked too say he didn't say anything to them" he answers. "Well that isn't what he told me" Sergio said from the door looking between K.K and Gissel. Nodding okay then you can tell me because i don't know who he was in trouble with" K.K says.**

 **He scoffs"right it was you he had a problem with he told me that he had a problem with you and that he would tell me. When he saw me face to face but then he ends up dead why is that"Sergio says. "Me he was going to be my successor if he didn't want to then he could have just say so" K.K responds. Sergio looked at glared at him "He didn't get to tell me what his beef with you was so i have to wonder if its what got him killed"he said.**

 **As K.K and Gissel stood indifferent" If you have something to say Sergio say it" she said, i said it Gissel i think your husband knows more than he is saying i think he killed Elvis" he said. "Are you fucking serious Sergio or are you just here shooting off your mouth because you don't like my husband" she said. He scoffs " are you that blind Gissel he isn't trying to find who killed Elvis i bet if it was anyone else he would have jumped through hoops" the younger man said.**

 **Shaking his head "Okay Sergio why would i kill Elvis exactly" KK asked, oh come on man everyone knows that tech company is a fucking front for your family illegal activities. And this is the guy you choose to marry and have kids with him. Yeah Miguel may have cheated one time but at least he is honest and hard working and you would have a safe life" he argued.**

 **"I do have a safe life Sergio and a really good one and my children are happy and healthy" Gissel answered. Sergio shook his head in disgust "Yeah you living the high life in the Mc Mansion and fancy car right and your so much better then everyone else. No all this so good life is built on blood money and not matter how many business you make it its never going to be clean"he said.**

 **Rubbing his face" Yo listen you don't know what the fuck your talking about and you want to come at me fine go ahead. But you don't ever come at my wife because i will lay your ass out" KK said looking him dead in his face. "See he just threatened to kill me and you want to pretend that isn't what he is" Sergio said. She rolled her eyes "Threaten to kill you Sergio he threaten to punch you in your face" she said.**

 **Sergio shook his head" There's a reason why the Feds are investigating them" he said that is when KK and Gissel started to laugh. "Idiota you have no idea what you are talking about they are only looking into to Manolo because someone paid him stolen money from a federal investigation. In which he didn't know and until the fed were on his doorstep with question you fucking idiot. Not that we owed you an explanation to that but you can go back and tell your brother that as well.**

 **So now you can get the fuck out my house with this bullshit" Gissel says, you know that is a lie and you believe it your smarter than that" he said leaving. KK shook his head "i'm sorry babe but there is so many cops looking into what happen to your brother. I didn't want to look guilty because that is what they would have thought as well" he said.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **General Hospital**

 **Drew watched her curiously "Sam what's going on" he asked as he followed her as open the door to a empty room. Kim looked suspiciously "what was that about so how is Oscar" Carly asked as she and Joss approached. She had an unsettling feeling in the pit off her stomach but she knew went to great lengths to cover her tracks. There was no way anyone would know Oscar wasn't Drew's son she over heard when he and Joss ran the DNA test.**

 **She was able to change the test without anyone knowing Kim smiled then nodded at Oscar to tell them. He smiled "i'm going to be okay the tumor is gone" he said,Oh my god that is great new" Carly says. As Joss hugged him tight " this is amazing i'm so happy for you" she said, do you want to go out in celebrate with us when my dad comes back" he said. " Duh hell yeah we need to throw a party" she said excitedly, he smiled "Mom what do you think" Oscar says.  
**

 **As he Kept looking in the direction of that Drew and Sam went as Carly kept speaking to her"Kim, Kim are you okay do you want to go after them. I can only imagine what is going on she said nodding at Yaya who was standing by the nurses station. "What is she doing here" Kim said, i don't know Joss asked the same question but all i know is she came with Sam.**

 **Sam closed the door " Look i didn't mean to be short but this can't wait read that now i didn't run this test someone else did read the whole thing" she said. Handing him the envelope as he opened it up reading it he looked up at her in complete utter shock. "Where did you get this" he asked as the hurt ran through him, "I got it from Yaya a friend ran a DNA test and a complete genetics testing" Sam said.**

 **"Why" he asked feeling his heart break Sam sighs "she said something about genetic and that she wasn't trying to cause trouble she was just curious i guess. And she didn't want to be right she just wanted to know why he didn't have any of your traits i'm sorry babe Oscar isn't your son" she said hugging him. Feeling his heart break she wanted to kill Kim for doing this to him making him fall in love with her son only to find out he was dying.**

 **Then to find out he wasn't even really his son with everything he lost that is when he punched the table. "Hey you what was so urgent that Sam had to pull Drew away in the middle of celebrating Oscar's big day" Kim said when she approached Yanica. Yaya shrugged "i don't know" she answers, yeah right what did you do now the woman said watching the teenage.**

 **As Carly and Kim stood waiting for answer" Yaya you okay honey ahha go figure I see you like picking on children and you brought a friend along." Kat said walking over to her. Just as Drew and Sam came out of the room but something was off and Kim couldn't place it.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Miami,Florida**

 **After Sergio left there was a quiet in the room" chula what are you thinking " K.K asked, she sighed " I don't know babe tell me the truth please. Was there any problem with my brother at the office or was he just starting to get squeamish about the investigation into your father and your Uncle" Gissel asked. He shrugs " He never told me anything mamita so i wouldn't know if he had an issue. But i wasn't pulling him into my family side business i was training him to be my successor at the company nothing else" KK answered.**

 **"Then why do i feel like there is more Kelby and don't lie to me again" she says, he turned to her Lie about what mami" he asked. "What was really going on you never lied to me before so don't start now Kelby Kasandro" Gissel said. "Babe whatever it was he never told me that is for sure the kid was doing well and i thought he could run the company i didn't know if he wasn't sure about it anymore" he answers.**

 **She sighs " I just feel like i'm never going to know what happen to my little brother" she says as he hugged her. He almost felt bad for keeping this from her but the kids arrogance and his attitude like he was some how better then him. And that they needed to be in prison because they stole from the government and then infiltrated it to suite their needs. Which had K.K thinking he was starting to sound alot like Miguel that is when his phone rang.**

 **In which he let it ring" answer it papi "she said wiping her tears, " Dimelo Tony ahmm are you fucking serious alright thanks bro" K.K said. That is when Gissel perked up as he hung up the phone "what was that about" she asked, he thinks he knows why your brother was killed" he says. As she looked at him "And okay what" she replies, he thinks the people who are trying to hack my system and probably thought he knew about the new tech i had.**

 **I told you that someone has been trying to steal its why i don't keep it in the office or this house. They probably thought he would have it because he was going to be my successor that he would have the program on his home computer but he didn't. Damn chula this is my fault i shouldn't have said anything to him and maybe he would still be here" KK says. As she walked over and hugged him and kissed him "its not your fault you gave him a chance" she said.**

 **All he could do was hug her she could never knew that Elvis found out what he shouldn't and he was talking to the feds. He hated lying to her he was glad that Lana made a few calls and outsourced it to someone else to kill him.**

* * *

 **Island of the Coast of Hawaii**

 **Dale just came from the market in town he kept a low profile he didn't socialize much and he kept to himself. But he knew the older Camilla got that he couldn't keep her ostracized she is going to want to go and by with other kids. He homeschool her for the most part with the help of Paul's mom which he still couldn't believe it. That Paul wasn't even his name he never asked him why he changed his name.**

 **And quite frankly Dale didn't want to know if he knew anything about this man is there was always so shit with him. He probably had good reasons on changing his name but DJ was glad he sent back most of the money once they settled into one place. Some of the money he kept just to keep him afloat he got a little business to support himself and Camilla.**

 **Paul, Olly or Junior whatever he was calling himself these days sent him some pictures and video of Daniel. And some how he got an email address for him so they had been corresponding alot lately. DJ couldn't believe how much he changed he was now fourteen years old but he now was able to talk to his son.**

 **Daniel was very active in sports and off course girls he adored his little sister he had a little brother as well from his mom and Step father. They video chatted once but he told him not to do it so much because he couldn't get in trouble.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **"We're not picking on anyone we just simply want to know what was so important that Sam came in tearing Drew away from his family. Who was in the middle of finding out so great news that his son is tumor free" Carly said. As Kim eyes where trained on Drew who was staring a whole in her she didn't know what it was in his eyes that. Made her feel uncomfortable as she tried to read his expression but she couldn't she never could.**

 **Rolling her eyes "she is a child and whatever is going on is been Drew and his WIFE you know his WIFE because they are still very much married" Kat said. As she put emphasis on wife because she knew what the bitch meant when she said this bitch Kim and Oscar was Drew's family. She wasn't stupid but this bitch was if she thought that she was going to let her or anyone destroy her sisters family.**

 **To vilify her loser ex- husband who she had to have a few choice words for him threatening her son. But Olly said he would handle it that"s when she turned and saw Sam and Drew coming their way. "Hey dad can we get out of here mom said we we're on you" Oscar asked, umm not now but tell you what how about you take Joss out. And celebrate with your friends" Drew says patting him on the shoulder but not before hugging him.**

 **Then sending him on his way" Wait Drew you said we we're going to all go out and celebrate Oscar being tumor free" Kim said stopping her son. She didn't like the look in his eyes it was empty and vacant as she looked between him and Sam. Trying to read the situation she as Oscar and Joss looked between them " You kids get out of here go have some fun" Drew said speaking with finality in his tone.**

 **As his eyes stayed on Oscar as he and Joss got into the Elevator "Katherine can you take Yaya we will pick her up later" he said turning to her. Yaya had an oh shit look on her face fidgeting "Umm Titi** **deberia conseguir mis maletas" she asked. But before Sam could speak Drew did "No your fine but you and i will have to talk is that understood" he said. She shook her head "Realmente lo siento, nunca quise esto" she says Drew nodded.**

 **" I know its not your fault" he said as Sam hugged her Kat whispered to Sam before taking Yanica with her. Watching them leave Drew turned his attention back to Kim"Carly i think you can leave now your daughter isn't here anymore and Sam and i need to talk to Kim privately" he said. Carly looked at Kim then to Drew as she was about to speak"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS CARLY LEAVE NOW!" Drew said with no room for argument.**

 **Sam stood to the side with her arms crossed her chest "Kim do you want me to stay i can i don't know what his problem is but if you need me to stay i will" Carly said. "Damn it Carly just go this doesn't concern you" Sam says, "Then i guess it has nothing to do with you either does it Sam" Kim replies looking at her. Making Sam chuckle a bit when Drew turned to her "Is Oscar my son Kim" he said getting straight to the point.**

 **Cutting off the sniping back and forth" What are you talking about you know that already" Kim said trying to keep a straight face. He shook his head " how do we really know each other Kim" he asked, Drew I... I... already told you how we met" Kim answered. "Let me be more direct Kim WHO'S Oscar's real father because i know he isn't really mine" he said glaring at her. That is when she knew he knew something but he didn't have any proof so she had to just stick to her story.**

 **"Drew You what has gotten into you Andrew you are his father" she replies as Carly stood in shock. Sam still stood by his side as she put her hand on his shoulder to try and calm him before he would snap.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Kelly's Diner**

 **"Your dad seemed pissed when we were leaving" Joss said, before Oscar could answer Cameron walked in. " So what is the word" he asked as he sat down shaking his head "I'm tumor free" Oscar says with a grin. "No fucking way dude that is awesome" Cam says high fiving him. As Josslyn chuckled "So we are celebrating Cam so any ideas" she asked, he shrugged " I don't know" he replies.**

 **That's when Yaya came in with Lorenzo and Kat Josslyn rolled her eyes "Relax Joss not even she can mess this day up" Oscar said. Cam waves at her and Lorenzo waves back laughing " Your an idiot you know that right" Yaya says. Kissing her on the cheek as she cringed " Pero you love me" Lorenzo says. "Ewww don't kiss me again i don't know where your lips have been" she responds.**

 **Groaning "Ms. DeMarco do you have hand sanitizer this could have his face in someone bush" the teenager says. Shaking her head "children stop it please Lorenzo please don't kiss her we don't know if you've been deep sea diving" Kat says. Making Yaya laugh" I need to use that" she says when her phone rings "dime mami" she answers. As she got up to speak to her mother "tell your mami i said hi" Lorenzo shouted.**

 **All the while Cameron watched her the whole time" Hello earth to Cameron" Josslyn said trying to get his attention. Oscar laughed as Tricia came in " isn't that the girl you were talking about Joss and you didn't claw her eyes out" she says. Sitting down with the rest of her friends as Lorenzo snorted and chuckled but never looking at them. Tricia just looked at him and rolled her eyes Kat slapped his hand "** **Basta ya que son niños" she says.**

 **Lorenzo shrugs " entitle little fucktards that think the world of themselves" he says all Kat could do was shake her head. Curtis came around the corner stopping when he saw her "I know mami i just rather not, I know that is what everyone says" Yaya said. He watched her as she rotated her neck " I will think about i love you too" she says as she hangs up. "Hey Trouble what's up" he says, two-tone what's going on she answers as he gives her a fist bump.**

 **As Curtis sat down "that was your mama" he asked, yup she wanted to know how i was doing and that they got my cap and gown and my tickets to graduation" Yaya responds. " Hey i have been thinking about what you said and you can tell me to mind my business if you want to. But have you ever asked your mom about your dad i think he is missing out because your a good kid.**

 **And if you wanted to find him i could help you out only if you want" he said, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Then shrugs "i mean i wondered sometimes if i was the reason he left but like i said i'm not struggling for a dad. I do okay without one but i do think about him sometimes" she replies looking up at Curtis. "Oh yeah like what" he says, she shrugs "i don't know i guess what he looked like do i have uncles or aunt, other grandparents, cousins other family out there.**

 **Does he know i exist, does he care or maybe he just didn't want to be tied down but either way its cool. Because my mommy means the world to me" Yaya says, he nodded i can dig it but if you changed your mind let me know. She shook her head "sure thing two- tone but let me get back inside" she says as they go inside Kelly's.**

 **"So how's your mom" Kat asked, she is good oh and Enzo she says your a dick the teenager says taking a bite of her burger. Tricia nodded to Joss and Oscar about Cameron who was watching Yaya the whole time, hey Cam are you going to the dance who are you taking" she asked. "CAM, CAMERON SPENCER"Joss called to him, "YEAHHH WHAT! he responds shortly so much so she was taken back.**

 **As he watched her talk to Curtis who shook hands with Lorenzo and Kat" Cam that girls was a bitch to you yet your still hung up on her why she isn't all that" Joss said with Tricia agreeing with her. "Yeah well Jake and Danny seems to think otherwise they think she hangs the moon" he replies. When he got up to go over and talk to her just then Joss grabs his arm"I'm telling you trust me she isn't worth it" she says.**

 **Pulling away 'I think she is" Cameron said then walked over , Umm hi Yaya can i talk to you privately" he said. As Joss still called him "Joss let him be when she plays him then he know you were right" Oscar said. "But he is my friend and i don't want to see him get hurt for no reason" she insist. "It isn't for no reason he wants to be stubborn we will just be there for him when it blows up in his face' he says shaking his head.**

 **Kat, Lorenzo and Curtis turned and looked at him "if its about what we spoke about before i don't see what's has changed. And i don't see my mother changing her mind Cameron that who need to speak to if anything" Yaya answers him. Making him laugh a little "i don't see you as a by the book kind of person" he said with a smile. She smirks "i'm not but you don't know my mother and when she says something she means it and she isn't one of those people you want to cross in doing so i like breathing Cameron.**

 **I enjoy this thing called life and you should to" she says laughing, " Come on boy your sinking fast" Lorenzo says trying to help. That is when Yaya hit him on the are "** **por qué me golpeaste porque mentiste" he continued. Shaking her head "sabes por qué te estoy golpeando, deja de alentarlo" she say. T** **hrowing caution to the wind "You have a great smile you should do it more often" Cameron says , Umm thank you but was all she got on when he spoke. "Your watching Danny, Jake and Scout saturday how about watch them with you" he said.**

 **Which caught her off guard "Well you would have to ask Sam and Drew" Yaya said, i will see you on saturday" he said walking away. When her head jerked "What no" she says as he continue do walk away as she groaned. Joss shook her head and rolled her eyes as Cam sat back down "you are making a mistake she isn't worth it" she said.**

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **"Kim i'm not going to ask you again" Drew asked, that is when Carly jumped in "she already answered your question Drew you have known for two years he was your son" she says. "SHUT THE FUCK UP CARLY I AM NOT TALKING KIM TELL ME THE TRUTH NOW! he demand, as Kim scrambled to come up with something to cover. That's when Drew grabbed his head trying tot shake off the pain that came over him he stumbled to his knees.**

 **Sam jumped forward " Hey, hey, hey baby look at me you okay"she asked, as he pointed toward Kim. Everything swirling around him as Drew he closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. Looking back she saw Kim backing away "ELIZABETH HELP US, FRANCO STOP HER"Sam shouted before Drew blacked out.**

 **Not even looking back Franco grabbed Kim he didn't know what it was but he did seeing the urgency in Sam's eyes. And the way Drew kept trying to point at her she had to do something for someone so calm. To lose his cool which he didn't do in the moment she stuck Franco with something making him fall to his his. Before running off out of the corner of her eyes Elizabeth's eyes widened "FRANCO!" she shouted.**

 **As Amy came to help him as Dr. Munro got Drew on the gurney Sam nodded for her to go" i will check on him i promise" Elizabeth said. Then running to help Franco as he started to seize "I...i... i... can't feel anything what's wrong with me!" Franco stammered out. Just then Dr. Finn stepped in to help Sam cursed under her breath that Kim got away.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Some where in Port Charles**

 **She needed to get herself together this wasn't apart of the plan she needed to tell them what was going on. How did he find out she was sure he didn't have his memories it's why she stayed so close. It was the perfect plan now it was falling apart but how did he find out Sam wouldn't know. She was just as oblivious as he was about the truth so then how could he have proof that says otherwise nobody knew.**

 **They had made sure to change the DNA test that Oscar and Joss did and Drew believed her hook line and sinker. So why was he doubting her story now what was in the envelope he had that is when her eyes went wide. Her stomach sinking as she paced the floor waiting for them to get here. Everything was going as planned he didn't remember what she did so he didn't question her story now.**

 **No one knew where she was so that was go place to hide and her secret was safe no one would ever know the whole truth. Taking her phone out and text Oscar so he wouldn't worry when she wasn't there. "Kim why are you here what happen" he asked, as she turned to face him as the fear seeped through her pours. Trying to calm her nerves "Drew he knows Oscar isn't his son i don't know how he knows. I Just know he knows and he confronted me today but he had a seizure of some sort and i fled i had to get out of there" she answered.**

 **"FUCK! THAT WASN'T APART OF THE PLAN WHO ELSE KNOWS" he spat angrily, just him and Sam that is it" Kim answered. As he closed his eyes and sighs "okay good then we can fix this we just have to get to him and Sam some how" he said getting closer to her. Grabbing her face " don't fuck this up Kim" he said glaring at her, when someone else walked in "What did you do Kim all you were supposed to do was stay close to him and lead him where we needed you too if he started to remember things!" he said as her and the other man turned around.**

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **As Franco gasped for air"Elizabeth, Elizabeth what's...what's...what's wrong with me" he said stammering before blacking out. "Dr. Finn i will take Drew you get Franco!" Griffin said as he and an Felix got Drew on the gurney and rushed him off. With Sam right behind them as Finn helped Franco and Elizabeth before rushing him off as well. As they looked at each other and nodded Griffin stopped Sam"Look let me focus on him i will come and get you i promise" he said as he left.**

 **She sighs as rubbed her face then taking out her phone"Hey Kat can you keep Yaya and the kids tonight no i will explain later bye" Sam said. Sitting down and running her hands through her hair hoping and praying that Drew was okay. After sometime Elizabeth approached her "What was that about Sam what's going on they have Franco in the OR right now!" she exclaimed.**

 **Shaking her head" I don't know Elizabeth Drew caught Kim in a lie and she snapped and then he started getting a headache. And then everything happened so fast" Sam answers, as Elizabeth looks on confused. "What lie that he would be so angry about that we needed to restrain Kim" she asked. "A lie that would breaks someone's heart into a million pieces" she replies, as she looked around.**

 **Sam nodded for her to follow her to somewhere more private" We just found out that Oscar isn't Drew's son at all" she said. As Elizabeth's eyes widened with shock" I...I... don't know how is that possible they had a DNA test done" she said confusingly. Sam shrugs " I don't know how but my guess is Kim some how knew they ran a DNA test and could have changed it i don't know. But the actual DNA test is conclusive genetic markers and other things a that made it impossible for Oscar to be Drew's son" Sam said.**

 **Elizabeth was shocked"But she never seemed like she would hurt someone i don't know what she gave Franco but they had to take him to the OR" she says. Sighing "Elizabeth i don't know but she snapped and she was caught there was no way out. But you are right it was out of nowhere and it just makes me believe that there is more to the story. Then just Oscar not being Drew's son it was something in the way Drew looked at her before he collapsed" Sam says.**

 **"This is going to get a whole lot worse before it gets better isn't it" Elizabeth says, Sam looked over to her in agreement. "I'm sorry that your in this i didn't think she would do that Drew and I just wanted answers. As to why she lied that's it all this came out of left field and its so crazy" Sam responds.**

* * *

 **Graceland**

 **"Paige i have been thinking about why Charlie wanted to work for Aurora Media and nothing make sense. She could literally write her ticket to any company in the country why Aurora Media" Mike said. As Johnny rolled his eyes and shook his head"because they were paying her a big ass check Mike"he said. Mike shook his head" No seemingly overnight she has become really close with her boss Sam Cain i think she is a part of this. Like how does Charlie know her" he said.**

 **Having enough"Bro because the woman knows what Charlie is going through with being alone raising her kid. Women bond of shit like that bro you are just coming up with one assine theory after the next give it up Mike Briggs is dead. And Charlie is trying to move on the best way as possible now let's focus on what is actually real" Johnny says walking away.**

 **Paige just looked at him" Mike what does this have to do with Briggs or Manolo Tavares in which you found nothing. You do know Ross is shutting down that case right you found nothing to prove Briggs is alive now i'm not saying that Paul isn't clever enough to do just that but. He is just one person and even though he is self serving and manipulative but i don't think he would fake his death Mike.**

 **What reason would he have to he was getting ready to be a father to twins and why would he go through all that" she says. "Paige you have to believe me we are missing something" Mike says, it doesn't matter Agent Warren its over Paul Briggs is dead his and Agent DeMarco children will get his benefits and that is the end of it" Ross said from behind them.**

 **Shaking his head" But sir there is alot more investigating to do" Mike said, Agent Warren it is a waste of the Bureau's resource to continue this investigation. When you have not given us any proof otherwise that Agent Briggs is alive so i am sorry but the case is closed. "No offense sir but you have had it out for me since coming here" the younger agent said. Ross smirked "I don't have it out for you Agent Warren you were an up and rising agent.**

 **But all this drama has cast a big suspicion on you with the shooting of Manolo Tavares who you swear. Was a smuggler because he happen to come into possession of the money that Dale Jakes stole but later returned. We never found anything to the contrary on Mr. Tavares at all and we ran through all of his business everything is legit. Not to mention that he was shot by someone who fit your description with a gun from the FBI evidence locker shall i continue" he said.**

 **Mike's jaw clenched" I didn't shoot him sir and i don't know who did" he answered, Ross shook his head" you don't know much do you Agent Warren you don't know how you ended up in the warehouse where Paul Briggs perished. Only a month later to stumble back to the house where you were two blocks from here and you don't know how you got there. You don't remember what happen to you after leaving here nothing it seems to me.**

 **You are really trying to clear your name not by proving that Paul Briggs is a evil mastermind who orchestrated this whole thing. So like i said this case is closed let Agent DeMarco find her peace she has come to accept his death and so should you" Ross said walking away. As Mike and Paige just stood there" I'm sorry Mike but he is right Paul is gone and there is no need to make this harder on Charlie" she says rubbing his arm before leaving.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Kelly's diner**

 **"Hey have you heard anything from Sam" Kristina asked Lorenzo as he shook his head no, nothing mamita' he answers. Groaning "I don't like this sitting around waiting we have to do something" she says. He looked over at her "How about we grab Sam's kids and the Spencer boys and take them to the park. I'm sure they are driving your mother crazy and give her a break then we just let the parents know they are good.**

 **So they don't have to worry about that" Lorenzo said when he phone beeped he read the message. "Well Sam just said that Drew is fine he is awake they are just waiting to get his test results back" he finishes. She sighs relief "good so i like your idea let's go distract the kids" Krissy says grabbing his hand. Just then Jason walks in when his eyes sets on Lorenzo shaking his head as he sees Krissy pull him up.**

 **"Why!" Lorenzo says as he gets up, sighing when she sees Jason, let's go please i don't have the patience for this today" she says. As she puts on a fake smile "Jason how are you" she says, shaking his head "Kristina what are you doing with him you know your dad doesn't trust him. We believe he is only getting close to you for the Feds" Jason says, rolling her eyes "yeah well he isn't he and i have alot in common and he is my friend.**

 **And for the last time he isn't a fed so you can tell my dad not to worry i am in very good hands" she say. Lorenzo smiled "very good and capable hands" he said winking at Jason as she pulls him out the diner. "Do you have to be an ass all the time" Kristina says, thank you i get it from my mother and my father" he replies with a smirk. All she could do was shake her head as they walked away so they could relieve her mother of the four kids under 12.**

* * *

 **Stella's apartment**

 **She sat going through her pictures of her and her sister when they were young girls she just couldn't shake the feeling she was missing something. " Auntie! you here" Curtis shouted as he entered her apartment when he saw all the boxes and old picture books. Looking at her with a raise eyebrow"Auntie what's all of this" he asked, these are pictures of your mother and I when we were girls.**

 **"Who does this look like" she asked rolling his eyes, "Auntie stop your mind is playing tricks on you" he said. Not trying to entertain he thoughts "Look at this picture minus the amber color eyes who does this remind you of baby i'm serious just look" Stella said pleadingly. As he took the picture out her hand and getting a good look at it. "Damn okay fine she does kind of look like my mom but that doesn't mean anything.**

 **I don't know this girls mom and Tommy was true blue to Jordan so i doubt he had any other kids and I know for sure I don't have any so don't know Auntie" Curtis says. She sighs "I know but i just can't shake it i'm missing something and maybe i'm seeing what i want to see. Or maybe i just miss my big sister and i want to see her in that girl because she has her spirit.**

 **Curtis that girl is strong and she isn't afraid to speak her mind i saw her the other day we sat and talk. She was reading Makaveli book i like that girl "she says, i don't know aunt Stella but from what she says she is like her mother. Look i understand you looking for some reason that make sense but sometimes there just isn't. Hmm where was this taken he asked she smiles that was taken by your grandfather your mother was 15 i was 9.**

 **It was at the B.O railroad museum your mother was so miserable that day but in that moment she was happy. She had just met your father"Stella said with a sad smile, she would never knew what hit her she said it was love at first sight. And it was a world wind romance and be for you knew it she was pregnant with your brother and he was in and out of their lives.**

 **I will give it to him he tried until she got pregnant again with you and that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Then he left and our parents wouldn't help her anymore they cut her off well daddy did but i knew when Momma gave me money. It was to give to Henrietta and even though she was young she worked hard she was so determined.**

 **To give you boys more so when she asked me to help how could i refuse you know she didn't have anybody. But i lied to daddy and said i wanted to be closer home for school until his dying day he never knew. I had came home to help your mother and i was glad he didn't Curtis she fell head over heels for your father. She choose to follow her heart and she stood up for what she wanted and what she believed in that is the kind of woman your mother was.**

 **So when i saw that girl it took me back but your right it is no way Tommy would ever not tell us he had another child. And you never had any so i probably am seeing what i want to see" Stella said, he looked at her sympathetically "it's okay auntie you will be the first to know if we ever decide to have kids" he said. As Stella rolled her eyes grimacing at that thought knowing his brother was rolling around in his grave.**

 **All Curtis could do was think about the only person he wanted to have his kids but she was gone due to his own ignorance. He still wondered about her his heart hurt he didn't want kids anymore maybe that was just foolish to even wish on their part.**

 _Flash back_

 _She had been nervous all day "Don't worry baby this is what daddy needs to get his himself together" she says. As she rubs her stomach looking down at the sonogram picture don't worry baby he will love you more then any vice. When she walks up the stairs to the music blasting from the apartment sticking the key into the door._

 _Not knowing what to expect when she pushes the door open she got the shock of her life seeing him snorting the coke. Walking into the room quietly he was in his own world he didn't even register to him that she was even there. Until she turned of the radio when their eyes connected he was shocked "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME CURTIS!" she yelled, stumbling to his feet._

 _"Baby wait its not what you think" Curtis said with bloodshot eye, looking at him incredulously "you said you stopped Curtis so you lied to me" she says. "No baby look" was all he got out when she backed up stepping out of his grasp "don't fucking touch me Curtis. I fucking believed you when you said you stopped, i believed you when you said it was a one time thing but clearly it isn't. Because you were just blowing junk up your nose like a fucking pro" she said with her voice cracking.  
_

 _He made a move towards her only making her back up more "baby please just let me explain it's not like that" he says. "EXPLAIN WHAT CURTIS THAT YOU FUCKING TOOK ME FOR A FUCKING CABRONA HUH. NO FUCKING THANK YOU" She shouted fighting back the tears as he stumble forward to grab her but she shoved him away. "Baby please he said going after as she bolted to the room locking the door behind her._

 _Taking a deep breath rushing through the room pack her stuff texting her cousin to come and get her"BABY PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR. PLEASE I'M SORRY OKAY I NEED HELP, HELP PLEASE I CAN'T DO THIS WITHOUT YOU JUST OPEN THE DOOR. BABY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I'M SORRY IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN I PROMISE" Curtis plead._

 _His pleads only made her tears come down even harder "I CAN'T HELP YOU CURTIS YOU HAVE TO HELP YOUR SELF. I CAN'T DO THIS YOU HAVE TO DO THIS ON YOUR OWN" she says as she finished the letter. "BABY PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME I CAN'T DO THIS PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE!" he said banging on the door._

 _Until all she heard was silence " Open the door Prima it's me" the voice said as she sighs relief grabbing her stuff. "Is that it" her cousin asked, shaking her head "where is he" she asked as her cousin nodded inside. As he struggled against the huge man that held him back" Look dumb ass i don't want to hurt you but i will" Calvin said. "Look i will do whatever you want just don't go please i can quit "Curtis pleads._

 _"I can't be here Curtis but if you do get yourself together you know where to find me we will be waiting" she says putting something on the table. Trying to fight back the tears as her cousin ushers her out Calvin drops him on the floor. "FINE I DON'T FUCKING NEED YOU ANYWAY I DON'T WANT SHIT FROM YOU FUCK YOU!" Curtis spat coldly. Flipping the table over the picking it up and hurling it across the room " I DON'T FUCKING NEED YOU JUST GO" he shouted._

 _Picking up the bottle of vodka tossing it back before it slipped out his hand falling and breaking over everything that spilt on everything. "You know he doesn't mean it right" her cousin said, shaking her head i can't worry about him right now" she answered as the drove away._

* * *

 **Miami, Florida**

 **Running her hands through her hair she had just gotten off the phone with Yaya who had alot more questions about her father. What could she do lie to her or tell her the truth which was much worse. Her daughter maybe the smartest person in the room but she was still just a kid. How could she break her heart in that way as much as she says she can take she knew she couldn't.**

 **Telling her that her father never bother to with her he didn't want her the truth would do more harm then good. She never wanted her daughter to fill like that unwanted because she loved her even if he didn't" Shaking her head. It was settled she would tell her when she got just a little bit older.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **"You sure you okay" Sam asked, Drew shook his head " yes i am and i tell you i am seeing everything clearly right now" he replies. "So what are we going to do about Kim" she asked, well she doesn't know that i know what she did. And we need to keep it that way for now did they find her" he asked, shaking her head "No they haven't they are still looking" Sam answers.**

 **As he laid there " i remember all of it that why she lied about Oscar being my son she wanted some way to stay close. So that i would confide in her if my memory start to come back but it wasn't. Nothing she told me was true and deep down i knew it because i couldn't feel it you know. But i didn't know you what was true or not but it makes sense now what did Griffin say about me getting out of here tonight"Drew says.**

 **Sam shook her head "he says tomorrow morning he wants to keep you for observation" she replies. Groaning "fine then tomorrow but we act like nothing has changed and we only know about Oscar. And we just wait because we know that he will start to ask question we have to do this carefully. We have to set a trap for all of them " he says, taking a deep breath "I'm happy your okay when you seize.**

 **I felt like my heart stopped for a moment and didn't start again until it stopped" Sam said kissing him. " I'm okay" Drew says caressing her face and. "We are going to finish this i promise they will get exactly what is coming for them" he said hugging her.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Graceland**

 **Johnny sat outside on the beach by himself " Hey you what's going on" Paige said sitting next to him. " I don't know I've just been thinking it's time to leave Graceland" he said as she looked at him in shock. " Johnny you can't be serious" she says, Johnny shook his head" Paige look around everyone is gone.**

 **Chuck, DJ, Donnie, Lauren, Paul is dead our little family is gone what's the point" he says. Looking at him sympathetically "We have a job to do Johnny and it matters" Paige says when he chuckled "You know what DJ was right nobody cares and it doesn't matter" Johnny says. As he looks up and sees Mike then looks at Paige " still looking for Ghost Mikey tell me did Paul being gone is it still working for you" he says walking away.**

 **"What was that about he has been a little off lately?" Mike says, nothing he just going through a hard time i think everything that happened lately. Is just really starting to really sink in with Charlie gone and Paul dead we have known them longer then you have. He and Paul where really close is all i wouldn't take it personally either Mike.**

 **Johnny just needs to figure it out and then he will back to the old Johnny " she says hoping that is what it was. " I hope so because i need him focused on i have a few leads i need him to look at back in Port Charles" Mike says. She turns to him "Like what Mike" Paige asked, remember when i said it didn't make sense as to why Charlie would go there. And she just insinuated herself with Mobster Jason Morgan's ex wife i think she is working an angle.**

 **With her Because i believe Corinthos is a way to get Manolo Tavares" he says, Paige sighed and closed her eyes. " Mike i'm sorry but i spoke to Charlie myself she says that she put in for several jobs but Aurora Media.**

 **Had the best offer and she didn't even know that the owner was Jason Morgan's ex wife and when she interviewed Mrs. Cain thought it was inspiring that she still wanted to work. While she was pregnant because she too had worked until the day she gave birth so it's none of that.**

 **I know you want to believe that it's some big case Chuck is working but it isn't she is just trying to move on with her life. And i believe it's time you start moving on with yours as well because we know without a shadow of a doubt Paul is gone Mike. Charlie is just trying to find a way to move on from all of it and she doesn't need you making it harder for her." Page says.**

 **He looked shocked because she had always believed in him "You don't believe me" Mike asked, sighing and shook her head. "It's not that Mike is we have been looking to see if Paul is alive and there was nothing proving that. Now Paul maybe good but he isn't that good how many other times have we caught him in the wrong Mike several. And we're able to back track and find the truth but this isn't that time he is gone let him rest in peace" she said.**

 **As she rubbed his back and left him there Mike closed his eyes and shook his head he didn't understand. Why was he taken and why was he still alive was it all just really to make him look like he set up Paul to die. Someone went out there way to make him look guilty he saw it in his roommates eyes. Johnny, Bates, Xavier they never said it but he could see the looks he got them at the bureau all the time.**

 **Running his hand across his face he need to prove his theory but who at the bureau would give him that chance. Maybe he could reach out to the director who assigned him to Paul's case the reason he was in LA.**

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **Franco had been given a large dose of some kind of sedative that had him fall into a coma while Elisabeth and Scott stayed vigilant. She had just gotten up to take a walk "Hey Elizabeth any change" Drew asked as he and Sam came she shook her head no. " We're sorry that we got you guys into this we didn't know she would snap" Sam says, I know it's just I'm afraid he isn't going to wake up and I don't know how to tell The boys" Elizabeth answers.**

 **As Drew hugs her" he is going to wake up because he is looking forward to a life with you and the boys" he says as Sam rubs her shoulders soothingly, I just feel like i have too be strong for the boys because they don't understand what is going on" she says. As both Drew and Sam both sighs "i wish I knew Elizabeth I just wanted to know why she lied to me about Oscar being my son" he says.**

 **Sighing "I know which i still doesn't make sense why would she lie about that i don't understand" Elizabeth asked. Just as he was about to speak someone spoke "Dad you wanted to talk to me" Oscar said from behind them. They all turned to look seeing him ,Cameron and Joss, "Oh hi guys we didn't see you" Elizabeth said looking between Sam and Drew.**

 **"Hey Oscar i need to talk to you let's go" he says pulling the teen aside to telling him what was going on. He was hoping to find Kim before he would tell him this couldn't be put on hold anymore.**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **It had been days she had been held up here hiding as they tried to clean up the mess she made attacking Franco Baldwin. Now they had DA had a full on search for her and now that Drew knew Oscar wasn't his son. They had to get someone close to him and fast to see if he would remember anything. "We need to know how he found out Oscar isn't his he had a paper that he showed me" Kim said.**

 **"You are not doing a damn thing Kim i will talk to Drew so he wouldn't suspect anything you need to stay here" he said through gritted teeth. Now turning his attention to the other man " Have you been able to get her sister into the mix" he asked. Shaking his head "No i haven't i had one of my peers a young woman but she hasn't been able to get her into. She's has been often seen with a young man who out right told Daisy to fuck off" Shiloh said as the other man scoffed.**

 **Shaking his head " I spoke to Drew i don't think he remembers anything but we need to find out how he found and fast" the man says.**

* * *

 **Charlie's Pub**

 **Kim crept in the shadows watching Yaya and Kat have lunch and man was with them but she couldn't see his face. When Stella approached "Hey Yanica how are you baby" she says with a smile. Making the teen look up at her "Oh hi Ms. Henry i am fine how are you though"Yaya answered when Kat stretched her hand out. "Charlie DeMarco" she said introducing herself the two women shook hands "I'm fine as well honey it's nice to meet you Ms. DeMarco"Stella replies.**

 **Olly didn't look up"Oliver Dela Rosa" he said introducing himself so she won't be able to see his face. "Nice to meet you as well" the older woman said he still need to keep a low profile until they got Mike to stop looking into Charlie's life. The woman stopped and spoke for a while before going on to meet her family "Trouble" Curtis said with a smile giving her a high five.**

 **She smiled and shook her head "Two-tone what's going on have you figured it out yet" Yanica said. As he nodded "Nope i'm going to keep it just like this" Curtis answers as Jordan looked. That is when he noticed Jordan "Oh baby this is Yanica she is Sam's god daughter" he said introducing Yaya to her and TJ. When Jordan got a real good look at her " Now that i have a good look at you she looks really familiar i just can't place it" Jordan said.**

 **No one noticed Olly was watching them the whole time when he took out his phone "yeah put my sister on the phone right now" he said getting up. Just then Sam walked in "hey you guys" she said approaching the table hugging Kat and Yaya watching Olly walked towards the bathroom. "Hey Curtis, Jordan, Stella and TJ" Sam says greeting them as well they waved to her.**

 **Sam felt like she was being watched "I see you Ms. DeMarco" Yaya said hugging her then gathered her stuff. Putting it into her bag "See you guys" Charlie said, "yeah fun times we have to have a talk with this one and a video chat with her mother" Sam replied. Kat looked at her with a raised eyebrows then winked a Yaya who just smiled as Jordan watched her.**

 **As she and Sam left no one noticed Kim going right after them "Baby she's a good kid a little rough around the edges she just has to get use to you is all. And Aunt Stella thought she looked familiar too but it turned out to be nothing" Curtis says, who did you think she looked like Stella" Jordan asked.**

 **" She kind of reminded me of my sister i don't know if it was the facial expression but Henrietta didn't have those eyes or that Curly hair. But i don't know what it was" Stella answered, TJ just looked inquisitively "Grandma i don't see it" he says. "I don't know but she looks so familiar it could be your mother baby" Jordan said. "Baby it's nothing seriously" he replies as they brought over their drinks.**

 **Just as they heard a loud crash from outside Kat didn't know what it was but it sent her running outside "SAM, YAYA NOOOOOO!" she shouted. As she pulled out her gun shooting at the car that sped away making it come to a stop. Curtis and everyone else followed suite to see what took place**


	28. Chapter 28

**Outside of Charlie's Pub**

 **As Kim tried to bolt from the car someone yanked by her hair as she tried to get away. But they pulled her closer still trying to fight them thinking it was Shiloh. " Shiloh let go I handle it Drew will be to distracted to focus on me or Oscar" she says. But they still didn't let go that made her start to panic this had nothing to do with what just happen. She tried to throw her head back but they held her tight when she kicked them in the groin.**

 **They dropped her thriving in pain as she ran off "Get that bitch " he said groaning as he struggled to get up. When a car rolled up and he jumped in and sped away "HELP SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Kat shouted as Lorenzo and Curtis went to help get them out. Kat held her hands "It's my service weapon i'm former FBI Catherine DeMarco i shot once the car came to a stop someone fled up the street" she said.**

 **That is when Jordan took her weapon and called it in to get help Julian ran out the bar "SAM!" he shouted. Just then Olly came calming her "babe i have to go the cops will be here any minute i will meet you at the hospital" he said going the other way. She rushed to there side "hey baby it's okay your going to be okay alright" Kat told Yaya as she tried to fight back the tears.**

 **Curtis knelt down in front of her "Hey trouble you got keep your eyes open okay can you do that for me" he said. As she shook her head "where's ,where's Sam" she stammered out, she's with your cousin baby help is on the way alright. Just stay awake for me okay"Kat said smoothing her hair back "Titi i don't want to die i never got to dance in the rain or fell in love or travel the world" Yaya said shaking.**

 **"Baby listen to me your are going to be able to do all those things okay just fight alright" she replies. The tears start to stream down her face "Titi i can't feel anything i want my mom, i want my mommy" the teenager said. Nodding her head "She will be here baby i promise the next time you open your eyes she will be here" Kat answered. He couldn't help it he had grown to care for her she was difficult but she was a good kid.**

 **"Hey, Hey your not giving up okay we are going to fight and your going to be able to do all the things you want to. Curtis told her. Taking her hand in his she nodded as she began spitting up blood she smiled. " You were right i was afraid of trusting anyone because it ended so badly for me the last time" Yaya said. Tears started to form in Curtis eyes "your going to be okay kid i promise" he said.**

 **Jordan watched shock at just how emotional he was getting "Where's that damn ambulance" Kat shouted to Jordan. That was when the saw them pulling up " What do we have" the EMT said. "You have a car accident a fourteen year old and 38 year old victim one unconscious and the teen is talking but she is losing a lot of blood" Jordan said. As the moved into take control "** **Lorenzo, quédate con tu tía. Voy con tu prima" Kat said.**

 **While they got them both into the ambulance before taking off Curtis just stood there with her blood on his hands. Before Jordan could speak he did" I have to go to the hospital" he said, i'm going with you" Stella said. "Baby there is nothing you can do for her they have to get in contact with her family" Jordan said.**

 **Stopping in his tracks "I'M GOING TO THE HOSPITAL I GET IT SHE RUBBED YOU THE WRONG WAY JORDAN BUT SHE'S A KID AND I CARE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS HER"he said.**

 **As he walked to his car she stood stumped looking over at TJ"i'm going to go call Molly and tell her to head over and i'm going to be there for Molly" he said walking away.**

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **Kim watched from a distance but she need to make sure they were taking care of slipping away. When she turned away someone hit her in the face "stupid bitch you didn't think it would be that easy did you" they said.**

 **Picking her up of the ground "I told you this simple broad would show up now go check on Sammy and Yaya" Lana said. Glaring down at the woman Tony threw into the van Akio glared at her "don't kill that bitch until i say so" he said.**

 **Lana smiled "gladly but don't wait to long" she said as her and Tony got into the van then sped away. When they arrived at the Hospital look her name is Yanica Evelis Tavares she is fourteen years old her blood type is AB positive. LOOK I DON'T HAVE THE PATIENCE FOR THIS SHIT OKAY YOU GET YOUR ASS IN THERE.**

 **AND YOU SAVE MY SISTER AND MY NIECE OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL BLOW THIS FUCKING HOSPITAL SKY FUCKING HIGH" Kat said glaring at Amy. Who looked shocked and wide eye because she had always been polite to her "Oookay" she stammered out.**

 **"Look whatever Yanica needs i will provide if she needs blood i will donate okay" Olly said. Putting his hand on her shoulders "god keep fucking things up" Kat said, "shush babe it wasn't your fault" he said.**

 **Pulling her into his arms as she cried she never could get over her decision she made just because she made it. Didn't mean it was easy for her to do " I can't lose them i can't do this again Olly i swear to god" she said. As he rubbed her back " relax babe they are not going to be alright darling" Olly said hugging her.**

 _20 years ago_

 _Kat closed her eyes all she heard was her sister screams and cries " we got to go back i can't do this to her" she said. Shaking his head "Look baby i don't want to do this anymore then you do but we can't just go back there is no going back" Olly said. "Yo were done we got to go" Calvin said she pulled away from Olly "No fuck this i can't do that to her or Our son" she said. Calvin looked between them "Look we have to go they are about to descend on this warehouse and take all ours asses" he said._

 _"Fuck it then i'm staying" she argued when Oliver picked her up and bolted to the car as she fault to get out of his grip. Calvin jumped into the driver seat and sped of detonated the bomb that had the building exploding behind them. As the drove off "NO! I HAVE TO GO BACK FOR HER SHE'S RIGHT THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY"Kat said._

 _Sighing "baby there probably is but we don't have one right now she is going to be fine she will be with Tio until your mom can come and get her" he said. The tears slid down her face knowing she wouldn't be able to see her baby boy or her sister no time soon. One mistake changed the course of all there lives forever altering their futures in the process she had no doubt that she could do the time._

 _But did she really want to being away from her son for the rest of time if they got caught shaking her head. He was right this was the only option they had right now she didn't mean she liked it one damn bit._

 **Drew closed the door "Look i have to talk to you i wanted your mother to explain this to you but i haven't been able to get in contact with her. And i can't put it off any longer" he said, "Dad what are you talking about" Oscar said.**

 **He didn't notice that Drew winced " This is going to be hard to hear but i just found out. Something i need to tell you the truth but I'm not your father and i don't know who is" he replied.**

 **Oscar looked confused and hurt "What me and Joss had the DNA test done that said your my father and my mother confirmed it" he said. Drew sighed "I don't know but i have a DNA test as well that says i'm not and when i confronted your mother about it.**

 **And she ran off drugging Franco in the process she just kept asking how i knew" he said. Shaking his head "that doesn't make sense my mom wouldn't do that" Oscar said.**

 **As Drew handed him a copy of the DNA test" I'm not your father Oscar but i will help find who is I'm sorry. It hurts me to but i couldn't lie to you about this either" Drew said, "How, Howww you know this isn't forged or something Joss and I had a test done. And nobody knew not even my mom" the teen said trying to make sense of it.**

 **Sighing " I had another test done at a private facility and it said the same thing Oscar i'm sorry" Drew says. Just then Elizabeth rushes in "Drew they just brought Sam and Yanica in they were in some kind of accident" she said.**

 **As he turned to her in shock "What happened Oscar i'm sorry" he said before turning to leave. Elizabeth watched the teen dropped to the chair she felt bad for knelt in front of him "I know it's hard but my door is always open" she said patting his shoulder.**

 **Before getting up and walking toward the door "Is it true that my mom drugged Franco" Oscar asked. She stopped "Yes she did i saw the whole thing Drew was trying to get answer and she panicked and Franco tried to stop her. And she stuck him with something and ran off" Elizabeth answered, then why would you want to help me" he said. Looking at him sympathetically "Because your a kid and i'm not going to hold it against you.**

 **And i don't know what is going on with your mom but i know what it is when you feel back into a corner. Get yourself together and Cameron will meet you downstairs and he will take you to our house" Elizabeth said leaving.**

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Hospital**

 **Curtis made it to the hospital with Stella in tow he tapped Kat on the shoulder. " Hey how are they doing is there anything we can do to help" he asked. She sighed" I have known idea Sam is okay just a few cuts and bruises and a serious concussion.**

 **Yaya not so good the car hit them on her side of the car and she needs more blood then the have. So if you could donate blood because he isn't a match that would be awesome. I assumed she was ab positive and she isn't so if you could see if you can help that way" she replies.**

 **He nods his head "sure thing who do I speak to" Curtis asked she pointed to the nurse. Just as Drew came over " Charlie what happened" he asked sighing " someone coincidentally ran into Sam's car and tried to flee. I shot at the car it and it came to a halt and I don't know what happened to them after that" she says**

 **As Curtis went off to help " Sam's okay mostly she doesn't require any surgery but Yaya does. We got in contact with her mom we are just waiting for her to get here" Kat says. " Does she need anything" Drew said, like I told Curtis you could see if you could donate blood there isn't enough" she said.**

 **A few hours later a woman ran inside "Hi i'm looking for my daughter she was brought in a couple of hours ago. Look i don't know when exactly but " was all she got out when someone else spoke "Elena" Curtis said. Getting her attention as she turned to face him her hand flew catching him right in the mouth leaving him shocked.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Miami, Florida**

 **Sergio sat in his car looking around at the unmarked cop car he would get this son of a bitch if it was the lasts thing he did. He knew he had something to do with Elvis death he would get the proof and Gissel would bury him herself.**

 **Waiting for him to come out the building when he finally did he was with his brother. They stood standing there talking the way they moved were like criminals Elvis probably found out.**

 **And that is why his best friend was dead and not marrying the love of his life he would never have a full life. Because of Kelby Dela Rosa he was sure of that and he would make sure he lost everything.**

 **Then maybe she would see him for who he really was a criminal with a computer. Watching him laughed annoyed him so much " enjoy while you can asshole because your about to lose it all.**

 **After watching Santiago leave he got out the car approaching him " Ay mi padre kid what do you want"KK asked. As he put his bag inside his car Sergio chuckled "You know want to know something about criminals KK. They always get caught and they never get away with it for to long AND I MEAN NEVER. I know what you did to Elvis he found out that your were a criminal and spoke up.**

 **Right and you had him killed for that i know you did it and the crazy thing is you can make me look crazy. But you are going to be the reason you get caught because what you did to your wife's brother. Is going to eat at you tell me KK how do you look her in the face and lie to her ever single day. See if you were even a man you would be honest with her but you can't because you know she would leave you.**

 **Because her parents raised her better then that it's why you lie to keep her but your so desperate to keep her. And that will be your downfall because she will expose you for who you really are" Sergio finishes. KK sighs "okay i have no idea what the hell your talking about but okay i will bite how am i a criminal i run a tech company" he asked.**

 **"The feds weren't looking at your Uncle for no reason because he is an upstanding citizens no he is probably running drugs and whatever else you criminals do"he replied. Nodding his head "Right okay whatever helps you sleep at night because clearly you and your brother. Feel the need to make me the bad guy Elvis was killed by someone who wanted my new idea and him being my successor.**

 **They thought he would have it but he didn't i do and i'm sorry your friend is gone but making me the villain. So your brother can have my wife isn't going to change facts but you have a nice day man" KK said patting him on the shoulder.**

 **Which he slapped away" Your just so arrogant a** **nd so sure of yourself but this is when most criminals start fucking up. Because they think they are above it all and your downfall is coming i just hope Gisele and the kids don't get caught up in the crosshairs" Sergio said.**

 **As he glared KK shook his head "Okay there Serg nice day" he said getting into his car and driving away. That's when he walked back to his car watching KK drive away and the unmarked car following him.**

 **The man walked over to him "Trust me we will get him and he will go down for what he's done and your friend will get justice" he said. Sergio looked over at him "I hope your right because he didn't seem fazed at all"he says. "He's being followed and trust me he is going straight to his uncle's place because he isn't stupid Kelby doesn't want to go to prison" the man spoke.**

* * *

 **Some where in Port Charles**

 **When Kim came too she didn't know where she was that's when she started to panic. Pulling against her restraint" What where am i what do you want from me i did what you asked" she asked not seeing anyone. "Hmm what were you supposed to do Kim Nero is it and don't worry about were you are because your not going to be alive long enough to find out" Lana spoke coming out he shadows.**

 **That is when all the color drained from her face "No someone is going to find me" she said not trying to be afraid. Just then a man sighs "Not really honey because the stolen car you used to run into Sam's car. Wasn't yours and i cleaned your prints off and the cops will never know you were in the car. But the good thing like my friend here said your going to be dead soon as we get the word" Antonio said with a shrug.**

 **"Please, please i have a son he needs me" Kim pleaded as they both laughed, "Wow she's good all weepy that almost had me moved" Lana said. "Ayy mami Sam has kids that need her and Yaya has a mother that need her but you didn't think of them. Or that egghead Franco when you hurt him either so as far as your plea it falls on deaf ears. My favorite Ukrainian do you business" he says with a grin, as Lana put on her gloves.**

 **Watching her put brass knuckles over the gloves only made Kim start to fight even more "No, No, No don't do this my son please" she begged. Lana put her finger over Kim's lips "shushhh baby i promise you won't feel a thing" she said with a smile. That's when she seen another female walking toward them "How are they I just got here with my cousin she is livid and you honey you better pray my little cousin lives" Karina said before hitting her.**

 **As Lana skipped around as Karina unloaded on her before stopping then she knelt down in front of Kim. "I want you to scream for me" Lana said as she kissed her before hitting her continuously.**

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **The first time she hit him they were both shocked that's when she hit him again "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU ARE FOURTEEN YEARS TO LATE MOTHERFUCKER. SHE DON'T NEED YOU AND I SURE AS HELL DON'T FUCKING NEED YOU.** **I would call you a son of a bitch but that would be an insult to your mother because she didn't deserve that because her son is an asshole!"Elle said.**

 **When Hiro picked her up "Elena ya mami" he said trying to calm her down, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT" Curtis said as Drew stepped in. That is when Stella's eyes went wide Elle looked at him incredulously "are you just stupid or are you just deaf just go Curtis i dont' want your here. Don't play dumb because it don't look well on you" she said as Curtis stood confused as ever.**

 **"Elena i have no idea what he hell you talking about" Curtis said, why are you here Curtis " she replies glaring at him. Holding his face when it hit him what she had said "Fourteen years to late for what Elena!" he said. Don't play stupid Curtis and don't act like you don't know what the fuck i'm talking about either" she says. That is when Kat came "Elle thank god you finally got here" she said looking between them.**

 **As Elle turned her attention to Drew never giving Curtis an answer "tell me my baby is okay" she asked, wait your Yaya's mother" Curtis asked in shock. When she looked at him and rolled her eyes " Yes and like i said we don't need you here right now so you can go" she said turning back to Drew. "Tell me who i have to speak to" Elle said, well they are still in surgery right now. "Wait so whose her father Elena" Curtis asked, now you are going to act like you don't know that your her father.**

 **Don't let me have to hit you again Curtis"Elena replies, he shook his head "well that is news to me you never told me that. That is when she turned to him "NEVER TOLD YOU ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT I PUT IT IN THAT LETTER I LEFT FOR YOU ALONG WITH A SONOGRAM PICTURE. I SENT YOU THREE OTHER LETTERS FOR THE FIRST FEW MONTHS I WAS PREGNANT WITH HER.**

 **I NEVER HEARD BACK FROM YOU AT ALL I EVEN TOLD YOUR MOTHER RIGHT BEFORE SHE DIED. AND SHE TOLD ME THAT SHE WOULD TELL YOU BUT I FIGURE YOU WEREN'T INTERESTED IN KNOWING YOUR DAUGHTER" Elle spat coldly. Before freezing in her place watching as he stood confused trying to understand. Before calming herself" How do you not know" Elle said Stella cover her mouth " Oh my god baby " she said grabbing Curtis's arm.**

 **Curtis stood trying to make sense of all of this "baby the day your mother died she was trying to tell you something before she lost consciousness" Stella said. That is when everything hit him "SHE IS MINES, I HAVE DAUGHTER" he said before looking up at Elena. Whose face soften"Elle i didn't know i would have came you have to know that right tell me you know that" Curtis said.**

 **She was shocked "Ummm wow i'm sorry i thought you knew after four months of no contact. I stopped writing you i need to focus on me and having a healthy baby" she responded, as he gripped his head. Thinking about he day his mother died he had come to see her he was high as a kite and she told him she need to speak to him. That it was important but as she began to speak then she had a seizure that she never recovered from.**

 **"You said you sent letters i never got any letters" he said, yes she sent you letters i made sure to put it in your mailbox myself"Calvin said. Shaking his head "you mean that little girl is mine" Curtis said still in disbelief, geeze Curtis she looks a hell of alot like your mother I'm sorry for hitting you"Elena said. " I told you , I told you she looked like your mother" Stella said, Who looks like his mother "Jordan said from behind them.**

 **When they turned around Stella could help but smile "Curtis's daughter" she responds as Elle looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Before Jordan could respond Dr. Munro came out "Hi the family of Yanica Tavares" he asked, that's when Elle rushed over "Hi i'm her mother Dr. Elena Tavares how's my baby" she asked. Just as Curtis walks over and stood next to her taking her hand with Drew and everyone else standing by her side.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Graceland**

 **"Agent Warren where have you been" Agent Carter asked as Mike walked into the house. As he and the other senior agents watched him as he put his bag down" work the case" he answers. They both nodded"which case is that Warren is it the Clermont case or the Tavares case which is closed" Ross asked.**

 **Mike stood" with all due respect I got a call concerning an immediate associates of Manolo Tavares and I took it. It's the best solid lead we've had on him and someone in his circle" he replies. "So you go and you don't tell your senior agents and this is based on a call that us not the bureau. Didn't see as anything fruitful seeing as how Miami PD already solved the case" Agent Turner says.**

 **While Agent Ross watched" yes I went I am tired of being treated like I'm the one losing my mind. You know what Paul did the same thing he never applied the pressure to Tavares or his people. I know what people at the Bureau think of me I'm not a dirty agent I'm honest and I'm know I'm on to something" Mike continued.**

 **That's when he saw their superior" we called it in Mike you were out of rotation for 48 hours and in that time your fellow agents needed you. And you were nowhere to be found so it's going in your file. Now if you are trying to clear your name I understand that agent Warren but you have a job to do.**

 **But you have a duty to this team and the bureau the Tavares case is closed. Because we already cleared him thoroughly Agent now it may not be what you want to hear. That the man is innocent is he a grade A jerk yes but th isn't a crime. Sergio Ramos is upset because he didn't get the results that he wanted.**

 **We already looked into Kelby Dela Rosa he I clean in the murder because we have video footage. Placing him elsewhere the night we presume his brother in law was killed" Agent Carter said. As Mike stood in shock " and you couldn't have told me that" he says aggravated, no I did not because I don't answer to you Agent Warren.**

 **And you are to close to the case you wanted answer on where Dale Jakes disappeared to. But you honed on him who just so happened to come in contact with the money that Jakes stole. Then later sent back in full who was just frustrated in his situation"Ross said.**

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **"Hi I'm Yanica's mother how is she" Elle asked, Griffin sighs she suffered from blunt force trauma to the head. Alot of internal bleeding but we were able to get it under control. Now for the head trauma there was no significant damage done. That we can see of right now but we will have to put her in a medically induced coma.**

 **So that her brain can heal most of her other injuries are not severe a broken arm and a few cracked rib. Are the most of her injuries but she was lucky had it not been for Curtis. We would be having another conversation right now" he finishes.**

 **Taking a deep breath as Olly kissed her on top her head" can I see her" Elena said wiping the tears from her eyes. " Yes we are taking her to icu now once she's out of recovery you can see her" Griffin says. She nodded her head as Olly and Kat both hug her at the same time as Curtis stood to the side.**

 **Kat wiped her tears away" she's going to be okay" she said as Elle shook her head in agreement." Now you need to go home and take care of these little ones and get some rest. We will be fine I will call you if we need anything" she said rubbing Kat's stomach. " You sure you don't need us to stay" she says, yeah I'm sure go home and take care of each other" Elle responds.**

 **As she hugs her them when Lorenzo spoke" Titi can I stay for a little while I'm going to check on Titi Sam and come back" he said. When they heard " you don't have to I'm right here " Sam said from behind them with Drew. Getting up out of the wheelchair"Elle I'm so sorry I didn't even see the car coming how is Yaya" she asked.**

 **All Curtis could do was stand there and stare how did he miss it his aunt. Had been right this whole time he knew there was something familiar about her but he brushed it off. As a coincidence how did he miss all the signs all he could think of was all the time he spent talking to her.**

 **Only made him feel worse that his daughter went her life without him but that would change. When Jordan put her hand on his shoulder breaking him from his thoughts" baby what's going on how is she your daughter" she asked. "I used to date her mother she and I were together when I was using I was all he got out.**

 **When he saw Griffin start to lead Elle away"hey umm can I come I want to be there" Curtis said speaking up. As Elle turned to face him" I suppose I owe you a debt of gratitude so thank you for helping her" she says. Nodding his head"you don't have to thank me she's a good kid I wasn't there for everything else I want to be here for this" he said.**

 **Elle nodded" Jordan I have to go up will explain as soon as I can but my daughter needs me" he says. Walking off with Griffin as Stella stood smiling" I knew it I have to go as well" she said following Curtis. Jordan stood stumped as TJ came over from just finishing his shift" Mom what's wrong" he asked.**

 **After they got her settled in her room" Enzo go home Papi it's okay you can't keep your eyes open" Elle says. "I can't Titi she's been more like my little sister then my little pain in the ass cousin" Lorenzo said. Looking at him sympathetically" I know but she would want you to get rest" she says. As he laughs "no she wouldn't her exact words would be suffer douche bag you can't live without me" he says.**

 **While Curtis looked on Elle laughs" that sounds about right" she said with a grin. He looks over at his cousin" but she's right though I can't walk this earth without her and whoever did this is going to pay big time"Lorenzo says. Before turning to Curtis" Did your wife did she say anything about who did this" he asked.**

 **As Elle turned and looked at him" wow really umm okay then anyway not my business"she said. " Umm no not that I know off the person took off after the accident"Curtis says. That's when it hit Lorenzo" yeah umm Titi your right I'm going to go and get some rest" he said.**

 **He nodded his head kissing her and Yaya on the cheek then turned to Curtis"take care of them" he says. And with that he left leaving them alone sitting down next to her. Sighing" I'm sorry I should have been there but Elle I didn't know you have to believe me when I say that" he says. Running her hands through her short hair" I'm sorry to about your face and for the record I believe you.**

 **But you need to figure out how and who didn't want you to know I was pregnant" she said. He smirks "I've been thinking of that and I honestly couldn't tell you I was so far gone after you left" Curtis says. As she looks at him with a raised eyebrow" no shit Curtis you cursed me out flipping and throwing shit mad because i caught you in the act. You lucky Calvin didn't hurt you because he was going to I had to beg him not to" Elena said.**

 **He ran a hand over his face as he shook his head" It's crazy because i few weeks ago my aunt was so adamant that she looked like my mom when they were younger. And i brushed it off as a coincidence did you know i was here" Curtis says. Shaking her head" the last person i inquired to you about was your mother and Yaya was about six months old. I waited in that hotel room for about two days and i never heard back and i took that a** **s a sign.**

 **That you weren't interested and i had to let you go and i put all my energy into my job and raising that little girl. So whoever took those letters had to be someone you met after me and knew about me that is the only thing that make sense to me. And if you asked me and you may not agree but only person who fit that bill is your partner" Elena said with air quotes.**

 **His head jerked " what's that supposed to mean Elle" Curtis asked, as she scoffed and rolled her eyes. " Oh my gosh Curtis i may have been young but she was so into you and not to mention she didn't like me from jump. What did she say i was a know it all and what could you have in common with me besides sex" she said. Moving closer "that doesn't even make sense she was with someone" he said Elle shook her head.**

 **"Tell me something after i left did she and this mysterious guy break up and then you guys got together" Elena says. Closing his eyes "we didn't get together we slept together a few times i was hurt Elle you left and i didn't know about the letters." he says. " Get that Curtis and i understand but i'm just saying that you need to start there" she said. As they sat in silence for a moment " If i knew i would have came and i would have made things right.**

 **For you , for her and you would have been my wife and we would be a family my mother would have loved her. Who am i kidding Aunt Stella already loves her" Curtis say, but it wasn't in the cards for us Curtis" she says. As he takes her hand and stares at her" you think so because i know for a fact nothing would have stopped me from making you my wife.**

 **I would have warn you down you probably would have married me just to shut me up" he said with a grin as she shook her head. Neither knew Jordan was listening after talking to TJ she went to support him but stopped when she heard them talking. "What was she like as a baby" he asked still in shock but he wanted to know everything about her. Elle smiled "i can do you one better i can get you the video tapes i got of her as she was growing up.  
**

 **And i have her baby book i could have my mother bring it up when she comes" she says, he smirked Mama Tavares is coming up here what about the old man" Curtis said. She laughs "yes my mom is coming my father is not coming right now but he will come when he gets in country. Because he was out of country on business and he can't leave right now i texted him so he wouldn't worry" Elle said.**

 **He nods "Make sense what about the rest of your wolf pack" he asked, she shrugs "they are around " she replies. When he takes her hand he took a deep breath "I'm sorry to you to her and i'm sorry for not being a better man you were worth that No" he said putting his hand up.**

 **"Hear me out you were right i was using the situation to wallow and feel sorry for myself. And when you called me on it i didn't want to hear it you deserved better then that from me" Curtis said.**

 **" I fucked up to i could have tried to understand you were hurting but i just wanted you to turn to me not drugs. I was there Curtis i know what it's like to lose someone you love and you feel like it's your fault.**

 **He ran his thumb across her hand when she went to pull away Jordan came in "Jordan" he says. Just then Stella came in with balloons and presents** **"Curtis can i speak to you please" Jordan says staring at him then Elle. As she Looked between them' am I interrupting" she says as her and Stella looked suspiciously.**

* * *

 **Greystone Manor**

 **"Mom, Mom did you hear Sam was in a car accident" Josslyn said coming into the living room. They all turn around Jason looked at his phone "Where'd you hear this" he asked ,well i was at the hospital looking for Oscar and he didn't look to good. And i thought he was sick again but he said that Sam and that girl was in an accident and they were brought into gh.**

 **Not that i care about her but i do love Danny and Scout but that wasn't the weird part that woman Ms. DeMarco called Sam her sister and that girl her niece" the teenager said. Both Sonny and Jason looked indifferent and Carly was baffled when Sonny looked at Jason. "This woman is pushing to hard to soon come on she just met Sam a few months ago"he said.**

 **Jason shook his head "i knew she was using Sam i told her that and Drew but they didn't want to listen. I will handle it before this gets out of hand" he said getting up and grabbing his jacket. As Sonny and Carly both watched him go "this isn't going to end well at all" Carly said as Sonny shook his head.**


	31. Chapter 31

**General Hospital**

 **He raced over to the hospital "Epiphany what room is Sam in" Jason asked, oh hey good night Mr. Morgan. She is right over there with Mr. Cain" Epiphany says pointing behind him. As he turned and saw her with Drew walking around the hospital he nodded to Epiphany and left. "Sam what happen" he asked, it's not that bad i just need to stay over night but right now i'm going to check on Yaya" she replies.**

 **" I heard you where in a car accident why didn't you call me" Jason said looking at Drew, we have been a little busy Jason we have alot going on. Calling you isn't high on the list of things to do calling my mom and Alexis were more important. Danny wasn't in the car he is safe at Alexis's house with his baby sister so there was no reason call you" Drew said.**

 **As Jason glared at Drew"Sam is the mother of my son if she is hurt i want to know" he said, Sam rolled her eyes " Jason i'm fine Danny is fine if it had been serious. He would have called you but it's not as you can see i'm on my own two feet i'm okay now i need to check on my god daughter" Sam said. "Sam can i talk to you for a minute and then you can go check on her" he asked.**

 **She turned to Drew "It's okay go check in with Elle and Curtis i will be there in a minute" Sam says. Drew looked at Jason and shook his head kissing Sam before walking away as Jason rolled his eyes. "What do you need to talk to me about" she said, this FBI agent Sam she is going around calling herself your sister do you know that" he said. Sam inwardly cursed "what were would you hear that" she asked, Josslyn heard her earlier i guess when you were brought in she was here with Oscar.**

 **Sam you have to nip this in the bud right now she isn't your sister you just met this woman and it has me more convinced. That she has ulterior motives" Jason said, all the while Sam watched him "Jason i am asking you to leave it alone leave her. He looked at her incredulously "Sam she is a threat to my family" he says, NO SHE ISN'T LEAVE HER ALONE JASON I MEAN IT.**

 **SHE ISN'T A THREAT TO YOU OR ANYONE ELSE AND MATTER OF FACT SHE DOESN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU OR SONNY. SO I AM TELLING YOU TO LEAVE HER ALONE BECAUSE I KNOW YOU JASON YOU HAVE IT IN YOUR HEAD THAT YOU NEED TO PROTECT SOMEONE DON'T" Sam said staring him right in the eyes.**

 **"She's a FED Sam and matter of fact she is an undercover agent she is here working an angle" Jason said angrily. Taking a deep breath as she glared at him "DAMN IT JASON LEAVE IT ALONE I SWEAR TO GOD YOU TO HURT HER OR LORENZO I WILL MAKE YOU SORRY. SHE ISN'T AFTER YOU OR SONNY SHE IS NO LONGER AN AGENT LEAVE IT ALONE JUST RESPECT THAT" she says.**

 **Shaking his head "you don't know that Sam" Jason he says, yes i do Jason and if you ever cared about me you will leave it alone" Sam said as she walked away. Elle looked at her with a raise eyebrow "Interrupt what we where talking" she says looking at Jordan. Curtis got up "No Jordan we we're just talking that is it" he said. Before he turned to Elle "I will be right back" he said walking over to Jordan pulling her out the room.**

 **As Stella watched "So your the infamous Elena huh" she said with a grin, making Elle laugh not infamous just unforgettable" Elle replies. Then turning to look at her daughter moving her bangs out her face " i wish i would have known about her" Stella said looking over to Yaya. Elena sighed "I thought you knew i didn't know that you didn't i just thought none of you wanted to know her" she says.**

 **Stella gasped "why wouldn't we want to know her she is Curtis's daughter oh my gosh I so sorry. We would have loved her still do had my sister gotten a chance to tell us. Plus both Curtis and myself adore her any and there would have been no stopping us to land on your doorstep" She says. Elle smiled" I would have welcomed it Yaya would have to" she says.**

 **"Even now your not going to be able to get rid of us now" Stella says, she smirks "we wouldn't dream of it Ms. Stella" she replies. Both woman sat in silence " what was she like as a kid" Stella asked, "Alot like she is now opinionated, umm blunt which she gets from me.**

 **To honest if that is a thing because she didn't know how to filter it she would just speak her peace. And be damned if you liked it or not but she is alot like me her circle is very small and she is guarded.**

 **She doesn't take to everyone and rubs alot of people the wrong way because she is super smart. And that sometimes make people older then her a little put back" Elle says, so are you seeing anyone right now" Stella asked.**

 **Making her laugh "Stella behave yourself" she says when Sam comes in. "Hey how's our girl" she asked, Elle looks up " she's a Tavares Sammy she has a fighting spirit" she replies. Sam chuckled "how's mom" she asked, shaking her head "one step at a time you know" she responds.**

* * *

 **Outside**

 **He pulled her out the room" What you saw in there was two parents talking about their daughter and my regret of not being there" Curtis said. "Wait so that girl in there is your daughter how Curtis how is this happening. And how can you take her word for it he lied to your about your child for fourteen years"Jordan says.**

 **"Yes that girl is my daughter and her name is Yanica Baby it was my blood that saved her life okay and she did try to tell me but someone went out their way to make sure i didn't find out.**

 **And i know who it is i just need to confirm it" he says, crossing her arms " Who Curtis' she says defensively. "Candace" he responds, "Oh come on and you buy that she was there for you after your mom she held you together" Jordan said. Shaking his head " she didn't like Elle from the jump and wanted her out of the way. And she knew if i knew that Elle was pregnant i would have left her POINT BLANK PERIOD.**

 **You may not believe it but it makes sense Jordan she was cleaning up my messes, straighten up my house. Calling herself looking out for me and COST ME FOURTEEN YEARS OF MY DAUGTHER'S LIFE"Curtis says. She looked at him incredulously "Seems like you already made up your mind your condemning her and you don't even know the truth. That woman could be lying to you and Stella" she says, i had Dr. Munro do the DNA test she is mine without a doubt.**

 **I will find out the truth and there will be hell to pay" he said pulling out his phone making a call as he walked away. As she went after him "Curtis wait you can't just call her accusing her of something" Jordan said.**

 **Pulling away "I'm not accusing i am asking a got damn question and i want to know why. Jordan I would have gotten my shit together sooner had I known I was going to be a father " he said pissed. "Hello Hey Candace how's everything, how's the family that's great Oh yeah you guys still want to come up.**

 **Me and Jordan would really like to yes for sure the kids could come i mean i have my god daughter and her big brother they could play with. Okay talk it over with Matt and let me know okay bye" he said as Jordan tried to cut him off but he hung up. "You set up an ambush Curtis with no concern to how she would feel" she said.**

 **When he turned to her "OH YEAH THEN MAYBE SHE WILL KNOW HOW I FEEL WHEN ELLE FLEW IN HERE. ACCUSING ME OF ABANDONING HER AND MY CHILD BEING SOME FUCKING DEADBEAT. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT LITTLE GIRL HAS BEEN THROUGH I DON'T KNOW THE SPECIFICS.**

 **BUT I KNOW MY BABY GIRL WAS HURT AND SHE DOESN'T TRUST BOYS AND I WASN'T THERE TO PROTECT HER. AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BECAUSE PREFERS NOT TO TALK ABOUT IT SHE'S FOURTEEN.**

 **I wasn't there for any of her life Jordan and you want me to give a fuck about how Candace would feel. How about how i feel that i have been looking into the eyes of my daughter for weeks kicking it with her. She was right in front of me Jordan and i didn't know" Curtis said with tears starting to form in his eyes.**

 **Jordan went to reach for him but he pulled away so fast that it startled her" Curtis baby you need to calm down" she said. "Calm down you want me to calm down my baby girl could have died and i wouldn't even know Jordan and your concern is Candace. Think about that i could have lost her today and the crazy about it is i already cared about her. She was a good kid little rough around the edges but good You know what she said.**

 **While we waited for the ambulance she cried for her mother Jordan and me and Catherine tried to calm her. And she's thinking about all the things she didn't get to do yet because she was afraid.**

 **She turns to me and said that i was right that she was afraid to trust anyone because it ended so badly for her the last time. And i told her she was going to be okay" he said, "baby i know but accusing someone who has always been there isn't going to change that woman lied.**

 **Candace would never do that to you and all the while you destroy a friendship and for what " Jordan says. All he could do was stare at her " Jordan ones thing Elena Tavares isn't is a liar she hates it so when he said she left me letters for 3 months including the day she left I believe her.**

 **Because she wouldn't lie at all its not her thing she is blunt and way to honest it's where Yaya gets it from. I'm going to be with my daughter Jordan go home come back when you can support me" he said walking back to the room. Leaving her standing there in shock"CURTIS, CURTIS" she called after him as she sighs rubbing her temples.**

 **Going after reaching him before he turned the corner grabbing his arm" I am supporting you okay but I just need you to stop and think Candace has no reason to keep that from you. That woman in there did she has plenty reason to lie and you just refuse to see it" she said.**

 **" Jordan Candace had plenty reasons to lie she knew I would leave her if I knew. And as far as Elle is concerned you didn't see her when she got here she was genuinely shocked, angry and hurt. When she saw me here and that I know because I can read her either way I'm going to get answers" Curtis says going into the room.**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **"Where the hell is Kim she should have been back by now she had one job is to distract Drew that's it" he said. Rolling his eyes "she will be here she isn't stupid enough to go to the cops it will cost her what she wants more then anything. "What is that Peter, Hank" Drew said as they turned to him in shock as he walked in with Olly and Lorenzo. As two other men walked came in through the other side.**

 **Both men stood in shock "No, No,No this can't be happening" Shiloh said, Drew smirked "oh yes it's happening" he says.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Kelly's diner**

 **Joss was there with Trina and Oscar who was in a funk touching his shoulder"Hey what's wrong you have been pretty quiet. Especially when its such a good day" Joss said with a smile as Trina shook her head. "Your are so wrong Joss" she says with a grin who shrugs "she deserves it for all the shit she said about me. My mom and Oscar why should i feel bad for her i see it as Karma only downside is Danny's mom got hurt.**

 **And my uncle Jason loves her but she's with Oscar's dad" she said when she was cut off by Oscar. "Stop talking about Joss yeah she's a bitch but nobody deserves die in a car accident" he said hotly. Both girls looked at him in shock "Why do you care you don't even like her" she replies confused.**

 **Crossing his arms "I'm just tired of hearing about it about her about Drew all off it okay so. And i haven't heard from my mom in days and she could be hurt and died somewhere so just drop it" he says.**

 **When Cameron came over "dude relax man it's not her fault " he said with his hand on Oscar's shoulder. Who got up and stormed off as Joss and Trina looked on "What's going on with him every time i mention his dad he flips and he won't tell me why" Joss says. As Cameron stood quiet "let him tell you when he is ready" he said, looking up at her friend "What does that even mean Cam.**

 **Tell me what is going on with Oscar you promised me no more secrets Cameron you promised me" she insisted. Shaking his head " I can't Joss let him do it" he says as he tried to walk away when she got up and grabbed his arm "No tell me what's going on with Oscar" she says. Trina looked on "Cam did you hear the witch is in the hospital she probably kicked the bucket according to Joss" she says.**

 **His eye flung toward her " why would you say that she could have died Josslyn I know you don't like her. But didn't your brother die in a car accident I remember that devastated your whole family. I don't see how you could sit and say that knowing what that is like" Cam says.**

 **Groaning "she has been nothing but a bitch since she got here" Josslyn argued, he scoffs" she's been here for weeks way before you even seen her. Maybe you shouldn't talk about people you don't even know it's not cool" he says shaking his head as he walked away as well. As Joss looked at Trina "What the hell is with everyone today" she says as Trina shrugs.**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **Drew lunged forward grabbing Peter by his neck "You did this to me why because i founded out your were trading secrets. And prostituting underage girls you fucking dirt bag and you were selling them.**

 **To other soldiers to get there rocks off THEY WERE LITTLE GIRLS YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE PROTECTING. FROM THEIR TROUBLES WHY'D YOU DO IT HUH YOU BASTARD" he spat coldly as Shiloh tried to get away but Lorenzo tackled him to the ground.**

 **"You the motherfucker that has been begging Kristina to come to your house with that other passive aggressive bitch. Trying to push her views on me and Krissy right come by DoD she got the picture though when i told her to suck off"he said. As he kicked the man in the chest continuously** **, easy kid he was probably just trying to get aunt" Olly said. Shiloh tried to grab Lorenzo's leg when Calvin kicked him "don't ever try to hurt my god son" he says.**

 **When he yanked the man up off the ground " You have been a very hard man to find Hank or is it Douglass Billman seeing as how you stole Mr. Archer's identity. Only after you murdered him but you couldn't fool his father he knew you weren't his son. But he gave you lip service and let you believe he did it's why you thought you would get his money after you killed him.**

 **And then you got the kicker he didn't have anything and then you found out about Sam and i'm guessing this sick bastard. Is how you found out where she was and where she lived and with your connection to Drew.**

 **You two asshole figured you kill to birds with one stone but what you didn't count on is him finding out. He wasn't Oscar's father but Josh Harrington is he was apart of your unit he walked in on you being kidnapped.**

 **After they found all the corresponding between Josh and Kim but they need to get close to you. They blackmailed her into saying you were Oscars father or Josh would die so she did it why she snapped" Calvin said.**

 **As Hiro Pulled Drew off Peter "it's why she ran that car into Sam and Yaya it's why she snapped it was easy to manipulate her. But to bad we found Josh will be reunited with his son to you killed her Drew what do you want to do brother" Olly says.**

 **Just as Akio walked in"please tell me they die they bring no honor especially this pervert" he said pointing at Peter. " I have idea gentleman huddled up you boys don't mind do you" Olly says.**

 **To Peter and Shiloh who were handcuffed to one another" now I would normally say let them go to prison. But this sneaky bastard will run the first chance he can get Drew says about Shiloh.**

 **"He wasn't walking out of here alive we can pin everything on sneaky Peter here. Then he has federal crimes and war crimes against him" Calvin says, I can live with that" Drew said. As he nodded when Drew punches Shiloh in the face just as Lorenzo shot him in the head.**

 **Then they put the gun in Peter's hand then took another shot then rendering the man unconscious before calling the cops. As they set the house on fire with them in it the leaving to go home.**

* * *

 **Olly and Kat house**

 **She woke up and touch the bed beside her "babe, Lorenzo" she shouted. As she stumbled out of the bed but something felt off So she grabbed her gun. Check to make sure it had bullets before going downstairs "What the fuck are you doing in my house could shoot your ass" Kat said pointing her gun at him. "What's your angle and what do you have on Sam that she is jumping through hoops to defend you and that kid that is working with you" Jason said.**

 **Kat smiled "sweetheart if she hasn't told you that's entirely on her that has nothing to do with me" she says. As she sat down on the couch he laughed "do you really think that i will let you hurt her this is a courtesy visit stay away from my family. I know your going around calling Sam your sister when you just met her" he said.**

 **This time she laughed "Wow she is on point there is alot of things you don't know about Sam. That she will probably take to the grave before she will ever tell a soul about so maybe you should check your facts. But she was right thought i didn't think you would come and press a pregnant woman who you think is a fed. I was but not anymore the father of my kids died in the line of duty and that was it for me.**

 **Not that i owe your bitch ass a explanation and if Sam wants me around her kids that's her choice as well. And let me make this crystal clear i don't give a shit about you or your boss okay so get the fuck out of my house. The same way you came you stupid bastard and oh you ever approach Lorenzo again i will make you regret it" she says. Getting up and walking towards the kitchen "I mean what i said i find ou..." was all he got out.**

 **When he was hit from behind "you okay what is this motherfucker doing in our house Katherine" Olly said. Just as he and Lorenzo walked in she waved it off "oh this bitch was only here to rattle my cage" she says with a shrug. He kisses her "we will be back" he says as they dragged Jason out of the house she shook her head.**

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **She had been trying for days to get him to see that he was seeing it wrong but he wouldn't listen. And every time she wanted to have a talk with miss thing someone was there Sam or Stella or her mother. Turning the knob finding Elle fast asleep finally closing the door hard on purpose to get her attention.**

 **But Elle never flinched " Mrs. Ashford how can I help you"she asked with her eyes still closed. Jordan nodded" maybe you can tell me why you lied about writing Curtis these letters. And he is read to destroy friendships that he have built with people to cover up the fact that you never told him about his daughter"she said.**

 **Making Elle laugh"I don't have that man doing a damn thing but he knows my character I don't need to lie on anyone so please don't act like you know me mamacita"she replies. Shaking her head" right you picked Candace because she through that fake ass facade you put on" Jordan says crossing her arms.**

 **As Elle opened her eyes and put her feet down"Lets be clear I didn't pick anyone I told him who I felt would have done it. Listen as a woman you know who the shady as bitch's are in your man's crew. And she was the only one who didn't like me because I called her on her shit. Curtis and I were together for five and half years I knew she was into him but he was into me.**

 **That pissed her off because I was probably nineteen or twenty when I met Curtis and he was twenty three or twenty four. I still remember the look on her face when she met me so spare me the bullshit. Your mad because he believes me and you want to know why he believes me because I have never lied to him.**

 **Tell me something do you know how it feels to watch the man you love slowly kill himself. Drowning himself in guilt in a situation where he was the only one doing the right thing. So don't you fix your dumb ass to insinuate shit about me because you caused that shit. Because YOU COULDN'T KEEP YOUR LEGS CLOSED YOU COULD Have saved everyone the heartache had you told the truth.**

 **Do you understand how hard that was for him lying to his big brother the person who he looked up to. More then anyone the person that taught him how to be a man he wanted to be just like Tommy. It broke him and here you are doing the same thing breaking him because you probably knew.**

 **Candace was in love with him and I knew b** **ut she was his partner and I respected him enough to know that it was one sided. See unlike you I'm not a jealous woman and that is why your really pissed about that he takes my word for it. You don't know shit about me but you hate me why is that" Elena said.**

 **" Because I know your a liar just like Candace did and I will not allow you to continue to lie to my husband" Jordan says. When Elle shakes her finger no" No, No, No, see you missed the memo I'm a genius but it doesn't take a genius to figure out. That you're threaten by me and my guess is you think he is still into me.**

 **So you want to come here and puff out your chest but you don't intimidate me at all. And the truth will come out it always does" Elena says with a shrug as Jordan glared at her. "You are damn right about that the truth will come out and I promise you I will make you pay for lying to him" Jordan says. When the door close behind her" Jordan what are you doing" Curtis asked, having a little talk with your child's mother.**

 **Because you're about to sacrifice a friendship you've had longer then you have been with this woman" she argued. " Jordan I know for a fact she isn't lying to me because she wouldn't" he said. " Baby this is wrong and you know it" Jordan says, tell me Jordan did you say the same thing while you were fucking Shawn behind your husband's back" Elle asked.**

 **That is when Jordan's head swung around" excuse me you have no idea what my situation was" she says glaring at the woman. " Oh yes I do it was the catalyst that blew our shit apart that had him turn to drugs" Elena says. As Curtis pulls Jordan out the room Elle shrugs and turns back to Yaya.**

 **" Why did you do that Jordan you may not want to believe it but I do and I want to know did you know. Because I know Candace she wouldn't be able to keep something like that to herself. She would tell someone"Curtis asked, no Curtis but this is wrong your going to lose a friend doing this" Jordan said.**

 **Just then his phone beeped" Oh look she's here I guess we will find out soon enough now won't we" he says. Beginning to walk away as Jordan pulls his arm" Curtis don't do this it's wrong with everything you guys been through" she says. As he pulls away"Jordan what is it that has you jumping through hoops to defend Candace.**

 **And what we went through are you serious we had sex a couple times it wasn't a relationship. Tell me why you're defending her and don't tell me that she is innocent because she was the only person. Who had an all access pass because I was high who else could it be and don't tell me Elle is the one lying.**

 **Because that girl tells the truth even if it hurts your feelings" he says walking towards the elevator. And gets on as she follows him, you have to listen to yourself Curtis you loved Candace. And you are letting that woman take you for a ride and you will regret it" Jordan said.**

 **He just stared"no i didn't and I won't regret it if it cost me fourteen years of my daughter's life" Curtis says. When the elevator stopped they got off they spotted her and made their way over. "How are the newlyweds" Candace exclaims as she hugged Jordan" we are good you know" she answers.**

 **While Curtis tried to keep a lid on his emotions as Candace hit him in the chest playfully." Where's my hug" she says as he hugged her" I'm so happy for you Curtis you deserve this so much Jordan is a good woman" she continued. As he pulls away and chuckles" I deserve right" Curtis says with a nod as Jordan looks at him pleadingly.**

 **" So tell me how is wedded bliss" she says unaware ,it has been great" Jordan says. When Curtis spoke" funny thing guess who I ran into" he said turning to her deciding not to ease into it. She looked at him curiously" who Did you run into Curt" Candace asked.**

 **Looking her straight in the eyes" Elena" he said as everything stopped as she looked up in shock**


	33. Chapter 33

**Graceland**

 **"Hey Johnny what the hell man i heard you might be putting in for a transfer to Texas Really. Come on i need you to stay man you can't leave we need you around here" Mike pleaded. Johnny sighs "I can't do this shit no more bro this shit hurts we was all fine until you came here with your secrets and your bullshit Mike.**

 **And to be honest yourself righteous bullshit brought us down with you. Yeah Briggs was dick but when anyone of us needed him he was there and never judged. Now he's gone everyone is gone so what is the point you won't even let Charlie mourn in peace. She is trying to find some semblance of a life after every thing she lost.**

 **But guess what Mike Briggs is gone accept it's over" he said, so what this is all my fault i'm telling you know it seems crazy Johnny. But my gut is telling me that there is more to this story man" he said. Shaking his head "You don't get do you bro it's over man i get it Mike we all want him to be alive but he isn't bulletproof or bomb proof. And no matter how many times you say it doesn't make it true and you have been looking for months and still nothing.**

 **You have nothing to prove your wild ass theories bro your own your own" Johnny says walking away.**

 _Flashback November 2018_

 _"So you guys are having twins what you going to do bro" Johnny asked with a grin, Paul turned to look over. "Well JT i tell you brother i have a couple more months and then it's the end of the line man i needed to be there. With Charlie and the twins we got a second chance and i'm taking it you going to be okay here without me" he said._

 _Johnny hisses "Off Course man what do you think maybe i will be in charge one day " he said laughing, never doubt yourself John boy you can do more then you know. Your one of the best damn agents i met Joe Tuturro" he says. "Okay that is what i like to hear that you got your boy" he replies with a telling smirk. The older man smiled "So you really leaving huh i for sure thought you would die here bro" Johnny continues. Just as Charlie came in "what are you boys doing" she asked coming to sit down next to Paul._

 _They both looked at her and laugh "Johnny and i was talking about to me leaving after we find Mike you will be on maternity leave. And i won't to be there every step of the way for you and these little ones i the universes has blessed me with a second chance. I am grabbing it by the horns" Paul says rubbing her stomach, really i for sure thought you would die here" Charlie says with a grin._

 _As Johnny started to laugh making Charlie just look at him "What did i say" she say, Paul shook his head "Johnny just said the same thing darling. Well guess what i am breaking the mold i'm retiring and i will find something to do to be there for my kids" he said kissing her. "Is there anything on Mike yet" she says, they both held solemn looks on their faces "No nothing yet and we need to find something soon" Paul says._

 _When his phone rang "Yeah this is he really i need you to make sure for me send me a picture Okay talk to you soon" he says hanging up. As Charlie and Johnny looked at him expectedly "So what was that about" they asked simultaneously. "Well that was a CI of mine he has heard it too the grapevine of someone fitting Mike's description. In a warehouse out in Long Beach and that he will see if it's him then we roll" Paul says._

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **Candace looked shocked before brushing it off as Curtis watched her and that is when he knew. "What was that all about" he asked, "What was what Curt i was shocked that was a blast in the past is all. Wow I bet that took y'all by surprise but when are y'all going to show me around" she says.**

 **As she tried to change the subject which made him laugh" Curtis" Jordan says, "do you even want to know what she said" Curtis asked as he crossed his arms across his chest. She shook her head" no not really I'm sure she had something fake to say.**

 **And quite frankly she isn't worth the energy when you have this great woman by your side. Curt you done levelled up now show me around I'm starving" Candace said. Curtis gritted his teeth" your stalling Candace and I want to know WHY" he said. Cutting her off as she began to step back" I know what you did Candace and I only want to ask one Question WHY" he asked.**

 **Glaring at her the more time he thought of it" See this...this woman has you tied up in knots over whatever bullshit she said" she says. "You have yet to ask me what bullshit you think she told me that has got me quote on quote got me in knots SO SPEAK THE TRUTH.**

 **BECAUSE I ALREADY KNOW CANDACE I KNOW BECAUSE THERE WAS NO ONE ELSE WHO WOULD DO THAT" Curtis said with his emotions getting the best of him " Curtis baby that is enough she has no idea what you are talking about so just stop" Jordan said. He laughs" why did you do it Candace do you understand what you cost me" he says.**

 **That is when her demeanor started to break as Jordan shook her head. "Do you see what you are doing to her she's your friend" she insisted grabbing his hand. As his jaw clenched" I need to know why did it why did you do that to me. Too my mother I trusted you" Curtis said when Jordan interject" baby you know who lied you knew it was her.**

 **But you didn't want to believe it" she says, when he slowly pulls away looking between the two of them. Just as everything clicked" you knew and you and you didn't tell me either" he said. Jordan eyes widened" I knew what baby" she asked, his eyes seem distant.**

 **Before turning to Candace who looked like she would explode" why didn't you tell me Elle was pregnant with my child" Curtis said flat out. Just as she tried to speak when he put up his hand" don't give me the excuse give me the truth" he continued.**

 **"Curtis I...I... She didn't deserve you she wasn't strong enough to handle you she...she... walked away" Candace stammered out. As his face went cold not being able to control the tears from falling "YOU KEPT MY DAUGHTER FROM ME SHE COULD HAVE DIED AND I WOULD HAVE NEVER GOTTEN TO KNOW HER. EVER MAJOR LIFE MOMENT I MISSED HER FIRST WORD, CRAWLING, WALKING EVERYTHING I HAVE TO SEE THROUGH FUCKING VIDEOS.**

 **ALL BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT SHE DIDN'T DESERVE ME SO JUST FUCK HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU KNEW I WOULD LEFT RIGHT. AND THAT'S WHY YOU DID IT DO YOU STILL HAVE THE LETTERS" Curtis asked. As she shook her head no as the tears pool from her eyes all he could do was glare at her.**

 **He shook his head " I TRUSTED YOU I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND BUT WEREN'T BUT WHAT I DON'T KNOW IS HOW YOU ARE INVOLVED WITH THIS JORDAN" he said turning to her. "Babe what are you talking how was i supposed to know any of this" she said.**

 **"DON'T TAKE ME FOR A FUCKING FOOL JORDAN THIS WHOLE TIME YOU HAVE BEEN SHAKING YOUR HEAD AT HER. TRYING TO KEEP HER FROM TELLING ME THE TRUTH AND BEGGING ME NOT TO CONFRONT HER I WILL ONLY ASK YOU ONE TIME JORDAN"Curtis said. She looked at him incredulously " No i wasn't Curtis I'M YOUR WIFE ,she is your friend do you honestly think i would do that to you" she says pleadingly.**

 **As he watched her "then tell me why you have been trying to shut her up from telling me the truth Jordan" he said looking at her. "Babe don't do this to us it's like your looking for a fight" Jordan said. When he turned to Candace who was in tears "Who else new and didn't tell me about my daughter Candace"he asked stepping in front of Jordan.**

 **Looking her in the eyes as he lip start to tremble "It doesn't matter Curtis it was me it' was my fault nobody else kept this secret but me. That woman was no good for you then and she isn't now she is bad news Curtis. And you could never see past her vagina to realize it she was the reason you started with the drugs" Candace said. As he looked at her shocked gritting his teeth as he shook his head "No she isn't the reason i started taking drugs Candace.**

 **It was the death of my brother that had me start taking them and don't ever assume that it was her fault when it wasn't. But nice try though you want to act like i didn't know what you were trying to do. With throwing suspicion of Jordan and quiet frankly you don't even have to confirm it because it is written all over your faces. The both of y'all forgot i use to be a cop as well so i know all of the same tactics.**

 **But tell me something Jordan were you going to let me go the rest of my life without knowing i had a kid. I have been in Port Charles for 4 years and you said nothing we got together, we got married i bent over backwards to make my aunt back off of you.**

 **All the while you claim to love me and you keep something so life changing from me " Curtis said hurt. As he began shaking his head pulling off his wedding band "Curtis babe i didn't know you heard her, no we took Vows Curtis " Jordan said.**

 **While he dropped the ring in her hand "Yeah you took vows with Tommy as well then didn't mean shit then and then don't mean shit now" he said dropping the ring in her and walking off. As she tried to stop him from walking away "Babe didn't know you have to believe me" she pleaded.**

 **None of them new TJ was standing close by listening when he noticed the woman he remembered her. Coming to his house but he didn't know what for which got him to thinking could his uncle be right his mom knew about his younger cousin and didn't say anything.**

 **It's not like she wouldn't do that because she did the same thing to his dad watching his mother and this woman both in tears. When he made his presences known both woman looked up in shock "Is it true" TJ asked, she went to open her mouth but the words could come out. He shook his head in disappointment as Candace spoke "your mother didn't know TJ" she says as the young man looked between them.**

 **Before backing up and walking away then going to see if he could find his uncle Curtis had never been so angry in his life. Curtis felt like he was about to explode when he came back inside the room "Hey i just spoke to Griffin he said then are going to take her off the... was all Elle got out. When Curtis kissed her as he held her face to his pulling her in as she tried to resist him.**


	34. Chapter 34

**General Hospital**

 **Pushing him back "Curtis what the fuck was that" Elle said keeping her hands on his chest, " I thought it was self explanatory" he answered with a grin. "Whoa first of all your married and second i'm seeing someone what the fuck has gotten into you" she say.**

 **As she shoved him back stepping away as she looked him over it had been 15 years and she could still read him like a book. Crossing her arms as they watched each other as he sighed before taking a seat as she stood by the cot.**

 **As he ran his hand over his face thinking how to tell her this holding his fist " she knew you were right. You know i believed you when you said it I just didn't think she would betray me like that both of them" Curtis said. That's when she sat down "The FBI didn't want me for no reason Curtis but i'm sorry" she says sincerely. He nods "Jordan knew too i just don't know how her and Candace are still trying to convince she didn't.**

 **But i can tell all over her face she knew she probably did it to spite me because I was the one who told Tommy the truth" he says. Shaking her head" And It was the right thing to do I watched you keep that secret Curtis it damn near killed you. Along with me and your daughter what else were you supposed to do lie to his face.**

 **Can imagine how much worse he would have felt had he found out that you knew. And you lied to him just like everyone else it wouldn't have shattered your brother he was already being lied too. By the woman he loved and his best friend at least he knew his baby brother had his back" Elle said.**

 **He shook his head" he should be here Elle I don't know how I can stay married to her" Curtis said. When she tilts her head and looked at him seeing the tears forming in his eyes but didn't come out. "I look at my baby girl and I missed everything first words, first steps first everything I had to watch my little girls life through home videos" he says getting up.**

 **"Elle she sat here and with US WATCHING IT AND SAID NOTHING I HAVE BEEN HERE IN TOWN FOR FOUR YEARS. NOTHING WE HAVE BEEN TOGETHER WE HAVE BEEN INTIMATE WE GOT FUCKING MARRIED" he says hurt.**

 **Taking a deep breath" Look I know you're hurt but you haven't missed all her first. You can come to her high school graduation, her college graduation watch her go to med school. Walking her down the aisle at her wedding I know that you missed the beginning.**

 **But my point is you were always her dad your going to be her dad for as long as she walks this earth. And she's going to wake up soon like I was trying to tell you before you came in here and kissed me. That Dr. Munroe took her off the sedatives so she will be waking up soon and then you can meet your daughter. Not to mention i heard it to the grapevine that she likes you anyway so finding out your her dad she shouldn't take it so bad.**

 **I mean she will be a little shocked and taken back and your going to have to explain why you weren't there. That will be hard for her because she thought you didn't want her now that was never told to her. But what else could explain why your parents where together and then not so she assumed. And i just told her she wasn't old enough to now the whole story" Elle says**

 _flash back_

 _"Why you lie to that boy Yanica" Curtis says with a grin, she smiles but something in the way her eyes lit up was familiar to him. "It's not entirely a lie anyway Mr. Ashford after some situations my mother thought it was best for me not to. And i agreed the situation could have affected my graduation and everything" she replied._

 _He had spoken to her alot when she comes to work with Sam who puts her to work answering phone. Anything to keep her busy she is a bit of a smart ass but he didn't mind" why am i not surprised you would get yourself in trouble" he says. That's when she laughed " it wasn't my fault i was defending myself" Yaya replies, looking at her with concerned as she took off her gloves. "What kind of situation that you had to defend yourself against" Curtis asked sitting up._

 _She rolled her eyes "Oh simmer down there two tone i handled it but thanks for the concern though" she says. Shaking his head " i'm sure your dad kicked somebody's ass" Curtis says, she laughed "still fishing huh i kicked ass and then my mother did" Yaya said laughing. "Your dad isn't around" he asked drinking her water then shook her head " no he isn't but its okay i have a kick ass mom._

 _And she made sure i always had several male role models my Uncles, older cousins, my grandfather my godfather. So don't feel bad for me i don't want him just like he didn't want me so whatever" Yaya shrugged._

 **Elle shook his arm "Hey where'd you go" she asked that's when he couldn't hold it together any longer. "She thinks i didn't want her Elle god she told me that a few weeks ago at the gym" Curtis said as they tears slid down his face. She sighs as she looked at him and rubbed his back she felt bad for him it always got her to see him like this. But she knew that it was going to be worse for their daughter she gave him his moment.**

 **Before getting up and kneeling in front" Curtis hey look at me please" Elle said cupping his face she knew he was hurting. "As bad as you feel imagine how she's going to feel now it may not have been true but you have to make her understand. That had you known you would have been there for her just be honest with her is all you can do. Now go ahead go for a walk and blow of some steam and then come back we'll fine" she says.**

 **As she kissed him on his forehead then wiping his tears away" Man up Ashford because if she wakes and your here crying like a little girl she will never let you live it down" Elle said. Making him smile"There's that handsome smiled i loved there we go now get out of here" she says. They both got up when he hugged her "Thanks Elle i really am sorry" Curtis says closing her eyes and sighs.**

 **"Yeah no problem go ahead" she says shoving him towards the door as he waved bye she watched him go. Sighing as she heard the door closes plopping down on the cot holding her head "this is no good" she whispered to herself. As he made his way to the elevator he ran into Jordan "Curtis please talk to me i didn't have anything to do with this you know right"she says in tears.**

 **All he could do was stare" Do you know that my daughter thinks her father didn't want her but you know that was lie right. Because people went out their way to make sure he didn't know about her and when she wakes up. I'm going to have to tell her that AND YOU WANT ME TO UNDERSTAND WHAT THAT YOU KEPT MY CHILD A SECRET TO HURT ME. WHY BECAUSE I TOLD TOMMY THE TRUTH" Curtis say, Curtis I.. was all she got out when she was slapped hard across the face.**

 **"I knew you where low down but i didn't think you were that low down that you knew any of this"Stella said glaring at her. Curtis grabbed his aunt" Don't" he says, "Don't what she knew you had a child and she said NOTHING Curtis and she married you.**

 **And still said nothing"the older woman argued "I didn't know Stella Candace did" Jordan insisted. She was trying to save her marriage her and Candace talked they decide to keep her out of it.**

 **Candace wanted to keep their marriage intact so she would take all the heat in which she was grateful. She made a mistake but she was going to tell him but she thought she had time to smooth it in. But just seeing how he was with this woman she couldn't lose him like she lost Tommy she couldn't go through that pain again.**

 **"Look you can speak to Candace she can tell you that i didn't know" she said, Not right now Jordan because i need to go figure out how i'm going to tell my daughter. That her father did want here but due to other peoples meddling i didn't find out until now. And do you honestly think i would believe anything she has to say when she lied to me for Fourteen years no thank you" Curtis said getting on the elevator.**

 **As she slid down to the ground in tears "this can't be happening" she whispered to herself "i guess i wasn't the only one you kept secrets from" TJ said. Staring down at her when she looked into her sons eyes " baby it's not like" she said when cut her off. "I know Mom, I know the truth" he says as she got up to speak.**

* * *

 **Greystone Manor**

 **"Do you know how you got out of the house or back at your place" Sonny asked, No i don't but someone else came in behind i didn't get a chance to see who" Jason answers. Sonny rubbed his face "do you think she's working with somebody or maybe it was that kid that hangs around Kristina" he says. When Spinelli rushed in "hello i come baring news on who the troublemaker that terrorize the young Valkyrie" he said.**

 **"I know who the girl is" Spinelli says coming into the house as they all turned to face his direction. "Who the girl that's with Sam who she and why what's got her ready to trash her really family. To protect these people who are most likely using her to get to Jason and Sonny" Carly says. As Sonny watched his face "Who is she Spinelli did you find out why woman that is claiming to be Sam's sister" Jason asked.**

 **"No but i do know who the teenager is her name Yanica Tavares she's Manolo Tavares grand daughter" he answered. Carly looked at them "whose that" she asked, Sonny and Jason looked at each other. "How and why does Sam have his grand daughter" Sonny asked, Jason shook his head "I don't know Sonny" he replied. "Who is this man and why is it important" Carly asked, Sonny sighs "he's a business associate who is very dangerous.**

 **He makes sure my ship passes through customs he has his hand in everything he is the got to for organize crime. Him and his crew has connections all over the world for he is the keeper every organization across the border all their money goes through him"he responds. "Well how does Sam know him" she asked as Spinelli stood looking around the room that's when Jason spoke.**

 **"Spinelli Whose this girls mother then see how her and Sam would cross paths check Sam's juvenile record maybe they where locked up at the same time" he said. Suddenly Spinelli looked up "should we be checking Sam's juvenile records she made it very clear that she doesn't want anyone looking into her past" he said. "Yes she has none of this makes any sense Spinelli" Jason says "well i will ask her" Carly said half way out the room.**

 **Just as Max and Milo were walking in with Florio, Chuck and Joe "Corinthos we have a problem" Florio says. As Jason, Sonny looked on concerned as Spinelli looked at how big these guys where. Closing his computer down "Oh don't do that on our part Spimoni"Chuck said with a grin that made the young man uneasy.**


	35. Chapter 35

**General Hospital**

 **Jordan stood up "Baby it's not what you think i promise" she insist, as TJ stood nodding his head. "Right mom why am i not surprised this is what you do you lied to me how many times.**

 **But it was always some reason right i mean you lied to my dad, your first husband and your NEW husband. I mean seriously do you ever get tired of it thinking you know what's best for everyone else.**

 **For things to only blow up in there faces EVERY TIME MOM I KNOW HOW HE FEELS BECAUSE YOU HAVE DONE IT ALL MY LIFE. AND STILL SAY YOU WOULD DO IT AGAIN WITH NO CARE TO HOW OTHER PEOPLE MIGHT FEEL ABOUT IT.**

 **AS LONG AS IT WORKS FOR YOU THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS DID YOU EVEN CARE YOU WAS KEEPING HIM AWAY FROM HIS CHILD" he said in complete disgust.**

 **"Baby listening to me i didn't know until i talked to Candace okay i wasn't involved" Jordan says in her defense. Shaking his head "And you think i would believe that you have lied to me plenty and even told me you would do it again with no remorse at all.**

 **So tell me the truth mom" TJ says. Sighing "Baby you have to believe me okay Curtis wants to believe i was involved so he can find reason to chase that woman.**

 **And he is looking to sabotage us to make it happen" she says, as TJ gritted his teeth "I SAW YOU WITH THAT WOMAN IN OUR HOUSE TALKING I JUST DON'T REMEMBER WHAT. BUT I DO REMEMBER HEARING YOU TELLING HER TO SAY NOTHING THAT IT WAS BETTER FOR EVERYONE IF NOBODY KNEW" he said. "TJ honey listen to you mother she didn't know and trust me Elena Tavares is no victim she made a choice not to tell him.**

 **Then choose to lie to him about all of this your mother and is innocent this is what this woman does. She get's your uncle to lose himself in her and everything and then when he spirals out of control she leaves.**

 **Leaving someone else to clean up the mess and what your mother was telling me to keep quiet about was your uncles drug abuse nothing else" Candace said from behind.**

 **TJ scoffs"right like i would believe anything you say when i know you openly lied to him" he said. "Look you don't have to believe me but you know your mother she wouldn't do that to him" she replies.**

 **He laughs "she wouldn't do that she did exactly that to my dad and her first husband" he says. When they all heard a slow clap "Bravo,bravo, bravo wow Candace you almost had me convinced that i was the guilty party.**

 **When in reality its you and dumb, dumb over here and your just mad he never noticed you until i was out of the picture. Go figure right because you had one thing right we're both so lost in each other that nothing else mattered. And you hated that because i was 19 when Curtis and i started dating and you guys were all in your 20's and it irks you to no ended.**

 **That i had him and it must have really irked you that when you finally got him you found out i was pregnant. And you knew you couldn't have that ruin it for you but let's be REAL CLEAR IF I WANTED I COULD COME AND CLAIM THAT DICK IF I WANTED TO. BECAUSE GUESS WHAT BITCHES I WILL ALWAYS BE WHO HE WILL CHOOSE FIRST SHE KNEW IT RIGHT JORDAN.**

 **I mean that's why you had some of your DEA pals keeping tabs on me the last three years since what 2016. See i'm just finding this out from my cousins knew and didn't tell me they let me live my life.**

 **But see the thing is you didn't hurt me you hurt Curtis and my daughter was just collateral damage. In a petty war to get a guy and to get payback for him being the person to tell his brother the truth. It's not like you were going to be honest with him seeing as how you were a faithless whore" Elle said pointing to both Candace and Jordan.**

 **"I don't believe for a second that little girl is Curtis's child" Candace spat cold, Elle hiss "It must really bother you that it wasn't you don't it so you could play the martyr" she said with a grin. That's when Candace went on the attack but was grabbed by the waist and pushed back by Ross.**

 **"Tisk, tisk Candy don't get mad at me he never blew one back in you it's not my fault You needed him on drugs just so you could keep him that's why you said nothing "Elle says with a shrug.**

 **As Jordan tried to hold her back" Aww** **pobrecito tell me Candy girl was he even coherent when you decide to mount him. I bet you he called you my name right" she continued as Candace faced turned red.**

 **"GET OFF OF ME JORDAN LET ME GO! Candace says struggling against Jordan and TJ, Elena smirked "yeah he did but what can i say i was very good at it but i heard you finally found your own man. Bravo good for you and i'm sure you are what's it for you i don't understand woman.**

 **There are so many men out there that would be into you, and you just wanted a Tommy replacement" she said looking between both women. "YOU FUCKING BITCH YOU ARE SO LUCKY SHE IS HOLDING ME BACK" Candace shouted.**

 **"Oooohh i'm so scared tweedle dee and twiddle dumb dumb i wouldn't push me if i where you because you put my baby girl in the middle and i will blow right through the both of you"Elle said turning to walk away. "You haven't won anything Curtis will come back to me and his family"Jordan said as hospital security held Candace.**

 **Tapping her chin"You sure about that Jordan or are you thinking that your just that good but i can assure you Mrs. Ashford, Ashford your not" Elena said laughing as she left. Ross smiled "Oh and Detective Brian's your captain will be hearing from me" he said watching Elle's back as they left.**

 **"BITCH! Jordan you have to find him and speak to him and fast because if she sinks her claws into him. He undoubtedly will follow i am telling you" Candace said, Jordan froze "I...I...I... have to find him" she said turning to leaving when her phone rang. As she sighs "Commissioner Ashford yes are you sure you want to do that alright i'm on my way" she says.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **Greystone Manor**

 **"What is this disrespect you come to my house" Sonny says angered, They laughed "you mean like this asshole broke into my pregnant daughters house" Chuck replied with a shrug. Florio laughed"well we were in the neighborhood and decided to pay you a visit" he says. As he Jason just stared "your daughter is a fed" Jason asked, no she isn't she works surveillance at Aurora Media"Chuck said.**

 **Both Sonny and Jason were on alert "Don't worry Corinthos if i wanted to kill either of you we would have done it already. Back when you asshole decided that you wanted to put your scum bag hands on my grandson. Why because he was friendly with your daughter the kid is charming and witty. And you your lucky that my daughter doesn't want you dead because you would have a bullet in your head.**

 **There would be no magic spell bringing your punk ass back from the dead" Chuck said calmly looking at Jason in his face. "Carles calmate what my friend means here Corinthos is that you and this asshole have warranted the disrespect" Florio says. As Spinelli sat in shock when someone stormed "I don't give Max Jason, Dad!" Sam said stopping. "Hello Samantha" Florio said with a smile as she looked between Florio and Chuck.**

 **When Chuck opened his arms she rushed forwarded hugging him then Florio as she whispered something to Florio. He kissed her on the forehead "** **está bien mami entendí", she wiped her eyes "Joe"Sam said hugging him as well. "Good to see you kid it was never the same without you" he said pinching her cheek, i guess your here for the same reason i am" she says.**

 **"Sam what is going how do you know them" Jason asked as he and Sonny watched on confused. "Why did you break into Katherine's house when i told you to leave her alone" she responds.**

 **He, Sonny and Carly all looked stumped as she dismissed his question with her own. Carly shook her head "I believe Jason asked you a question how do you know these men Sam" she said.**

 **Taking a deep breath"i told the both of you to back or i would make you right and what did you do break into here house" Sam said. Staring at him "Yes Sam i did because that is what happens when i feel my family is under attack.**

 **You got this woman running around calling herself your sister how do you know them" he asked again. Noticing Spinelli Sam shook her head " i told you to respect my privacy right Spinelli" she says looking at him.**

 **He gulped as he went to speak Jason spoke instead" He is here on something else" he said, Chuck and Florio smiled and laughed. "Are you sure about that Morgan because i heard the kid clearly when he said and i quote.**

 **You said Spimoni Whose this girls mother then see how her and Sam would cross paths check Sam's juvenile record maybe they where locked up at the same time" he said.**

 **Then him must have had a come to god moment then he said "should we be checking Sam's juvenile records she made it very clear that she doesn't want anyone looking into her past" he said. In which you Mr. Morgan says "Yes she has none of this makes any sense Spimino Is that all Ed. No then we hears us coming Spimoni here goes to close his computer but i told him not" Chuck said sarcastically with a shrug.**

 **Making Florio and Joe laugh "that is about right my friend so i think Spimoni here is innocent Samantha" Florio says. Jason glared at the older men looking to find a weak spot" His name is Spinelli he said, we don't give a shit what the kids name is Morgan " Florio responds.**

 **"So you know he broke into your pregnant sisters house "Chuck asked, yes i found out by accident she didn't plan on telling me but she had no choice. Because i over heard her talking about it with Mami who is very angry by the way i came instead of her.**

 **Had she came there wouldn't be a conversation Max and Milo and whomever is outside would be dead. Then so would you two i told you over and over again to stay out of this i really didn't want to do this Jason but you have left me no choice. Tio, dad, Uncle Joe just please go you can't be here for this" Sam said, and leave you here with this motherfucker hell no" Chuck said.**

 **"It's okay dad i got this" she replies calmly as the men nodded at her all kissing her before leaving. Sonny and Jason looked at each other Brick stood not knowing what was going on"Sam what is going how do you know them.**

 **You called Chuck dad why, how" Sonny asked, as she pulled her phone out "Yeah you can come now yes i am very sure. I promise you have my full cooperation" she said her eyes cold.**

 **As Jason watched her "Sonny get out of here now take Carly and the girls with you" he says watching Sam. Who shook her head "No Avery stays here" she says as both Sonny and Carly's head swung in her direction "WHAT LIKE HELL SHE IS! Carly said.**

* * *

 **Charlie's Pub**

 **Curtis sat there in silence while his aunt watched him "Curtis Byron Ashford what is going on" she asked. Not being able to read him or his demeanor "how i feel" Curtis said with a chuckle. "HOW I FEEL LIKE A GOT DAMN FOOL BEING PLAYED BY BOTH THESE WOMAN I MEAN THEY. WATCHED ME FOR YEARS AUNTIE AND KEEPING THIS SECRET FROM ME ABOUT MY DAUGHTER.  
**

 **WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF SHE NEVER CAME HERE WOULD KNOW THAT I EVEN HAD A DAUGHTER. I WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN TO KNOW HER SPEND TIME WITH HER MY LIFE WOULD HAVE BEEN SO DIFFERENT. AUNTIE I WOULD HAVE HAD SOMETHING TO LIVE FOR AND MY MOTHER WOULDN'T HAVE DIED OF BROKEN.**

 **TOMMY DYING, ME GETTING HOOKED ON DRUGS, ELENA LEAVING TAKING MY CHILD WITH HER. THEN MY LIFE SPIRALED OUT OF CONTROL AND I MY MOTHER NEVER SAW HER BABY BOY GET HIS LIFE TOGETHER. AND ALL OF THAT COULD HAVE BEEN PREVENTED HAD THEY TOLD ME THE FUCKING TRUTH AUNTIE.**

 **THE GODS HONEST FUCKING TRUTH!" Curtis exclaimed slamming on the table, Stella was at a lost of words because all what he said. Rang to true for her to dispute it would further anger in this moment she just listened she didn't want to make him feel worse.**

 **Then he already did and no amount of i told you would make the whole situation better his daughter was still in a coma. And the people he had trusted had lied to him" Baby i am sorry your hurting but i promise you it will be okay.**

 **You shouldn't worry about anything not Jordan Ashford or Candace just think about getting to know and being a father to your daughter" she says reaching over and taking her hand.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Graceland**

 **"Johnny come on man you can't really want this" Mike said looking at Paige and the rest of the team pleadingly to help him convince Johnny to stay. When Xavier and Bates walked stopping "What's going on"Xavier asked as just watched he already knew.**

 **Johnny had already told him about leaving to Texas and just couldn't deal with everything that has happened. He needed a fresh start as much as he didn't like it he respected Johnny's decision.**

 **As Paige try to deescalate the situation "Mike it's his choice Johnny has to do what's best for him" she said. "It's already done Mike it's over bro you can do that delusional shit by yourself.**

 **You know what Mikey i never questioned your motives until now you always wanted to call the shots. I think Chuck was right you wanted Briggs out the way you thought you would lead this team.**

 **But you didn't suspect that it would go like this you wanted him in prison while you took the glory. Now only you look guilty as hell don't you trying to get everyone to believe your innocent when your not. Your too smart for the shit Mike, Paige i love you girl take care of yourself giving her a hug.**

 **X bro stay up , Bates your brother take it easy" he said giving them both a hug as well. Mike i hope you find what your looking for " Johnny said as he left, when Ross stepped up.**

 **"Agent Tuturro your are a damn good agent i wish you all the best in Texas" he said shaking his hand. As did Agent Webber "You take care of yourself Johnny" she says hugging him he smiled. "Yo peace" Johnny said rolling his suitcase out as Mike shook his head "you all just let him go why" he said. Shaking his head "Agent Tuturro is an adult Mike he already put it into the before i found out.**

 **What would you like us to do they are replacing him with another young agent who will be here in a few days. Now we have a job to do so let's get to it" Ross said walking up the steps.**

* * *

 **Greystonte Manor**

 **"Oh yeah because where your going Sonny you are not going to be able to care for her and you Carly have no legal right to her. So she will be going to her mother's house when her father is going to jail for the foreseeable future"Sam said. They all looked at her "Your joking right you not serious you wouldn't do that. To your sister or my family you are family for someone woman you don't know" Sonny said**

 **Sam turned to him "i told the both of you to leave them alone and you continue to push me i warned you want would happen. And you assumed i would fall in line and just do what is best for you" she said. As Jason stood in front of Carly"What Chuck said was true you know him what i don't know is how but he called that woman your sister how. What was i a con this whole time this is what you wanted the whole time" he said.**

 **"Jason this is ridiculous come on now Sam you can't be serious" Carly said as Jason backed her up. Using his hand to hold her back she was fuming "Carly think of your children please take the kids and go" he said. She shook her head "No way i'm not going to have someone we all trusted turn on my family" she says. He sighs "Carly please i will come for you i promise" he replies.**

 **She laughed " Dont' make a promise you can't keep and Jason there is alot in my past that i would rather not talk about and take to my grave. And Kat is one of them i told you to leave her alone she is pregnant i told you her nor Lorenzo was no threat.**

 **I told you that suddenly my word isn't good enough for you why because we aren't together so my word means nothing. But you push because your not in the know so you want to push to get your way. I ASKED YOU TO STAY OUT OF IT LEAVE IT ALONE BUT YOU COULDN'T.**

 **THEN YOU BREAK INTO HER HOUSE SHE'S PREGNANT JASON WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO DO EXACTLY JASON. SCARE HER INTO LEAVING I SHE'S IN MY LIFE BECAUSE I WANT HER THERE. I HAVE HER AROUND MY KIDS BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT I WANT DREW RESPECT'S THAT. I FINALLY SEE IT NOW IT'S ONLY OKAY WHEN IT'S ON YOUR TERMS AND YOU DON'T REALLY RESPECT WHAT OTHER PEOPLE WANT.**

 **JUST REMEMBER YOU LEFT ME NO CHOICE" Sam said, "So it's true then why secret Sam she's your sister and you never told me that why" Jason said. Trying to signal Sonny who was walking backwards "I wouldn't do that if i were you Sonny because chances are the PCPD already has this place surrounded. How you walk out of here is on you this isn't on me this is on you for the constant picking of something.**

 **I respectfully asked you to leave alone you did not goodbye Jason, Sonny" she said walking out as Jordan. And the police were walking in "Sonny Corinthos you are under arrest for racketeering, payola, murder and several other crimes cuff him. Mr. Morgan you are under arrest for multiple murders as well" she said as Dante stood emotionless.**

 **As he handcuffed his father then reading him his miranda rights as Carly watched in horror of what was happening. "Carly take care of everything it's going to be alright call Diane" Sonny said as he and Jason was lead out. When they got outside Sam's car was just pulling off "Sammy you sure about this there is no going back if you do this you know that he is your sons father.**

 **I'm a big girl and i can take care of myself you know that right" Kat says, she sighs "I know you can Kat but there is to many things riding on this. Olly could get caught WE ALL CAN GET CAUGHT IF THEY KEEP DIGGING AND EVERYTHING. WE WORKED TO PUT BEHIND US BLOWS I CAN'T HAVE THAT I CAN'T LOSE YOU GUYS AGAIN. AND I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO GOES DOWN IT'S TO MANY PEOPLE AT STAKE NOT JUST US BUT OUR KIDS.**

 **OUR FUTURE IS UP IN SMOKE NOW IT'S EITHER WE GO DOWN OR THEY GO DOWN I DIDN'T WANT TO DO THIS BUT I HAVE NO CHOICE. THEY HAVEN'T RESPECTED WHEN I SAID TO LEAVE IT ALONE THEY JUST CONTINUED ON TRYING TO PRY INTO MY PAST" Sam responds. There was a long silence "I didn't come back into your life to throw your shit into chaos you know" Kat said.**

 **"I know you didn't i was happy to have my sister back" she said turning to making Kat smile "i missed to kiddo" she replies Taking a deep breath "You know Elle was right he never respected what i said. He only pretended to because it served his purposes and it's my fault because i put him above everything.**

 **Above myself what i wanted he never loved me enough to put me first he let everyone treat me as if i was an i wanted guest. Not the woman he claimed to love and i let myself buy into it was all just a smoke screen.**

 **Realizing does hurt because i let myself be taken for a ride that nearly killed me but it brought me to the best thing i have and i won't lose that" Sam said. As they continued to drive before pulling up to house she put the code in and the gates opened.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **It had been several days as her professional career took off her personal life took a nosedive badly. And that is putting it mildly Curtis hasn't been home and his suitcase was gone. Candace had left to return to Baltimore and said she would come back when Curtis had calmed down.**

 **He was too wind up and that he would go back to normal when the baby momma from Hell left. And return to her life and Jordan believed her she had to believe he would come back to her. Elena went for a walk while Curtis stayed in the room with Yaya.**

 **"I know I have pretty much told you everything already but it's worth repeating. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you growing up had I known I would have. Maybe I should have fought a little harder but I was young and stubborn and was looking to punish myself. And your mom would have no part of it she would call me on it no questions asked.**

 **But I need you to wake up because I promise I and I'm not going anywhere"Curtis said with a chuckle. As he sat there listening to the machines beep when Cameron knocked on the door. " can i help you" Curtis asked , umm I just wanted to see if she was okay" he asked.**

 **" Umm not really it's more of the same but we are hopeful she should be up soon" he replies. The teen nodded his head he only came when Curtis was there because Elle scared the Hell out of him.**

 **Which he understood Elle kind of had that look in her eyes but she was so much more then that. And the last few days just reminded him just how much they were good together before he messed up.**

 **He had yet to find out what happen with Yaya that she doesn't trust guys all was told to him that he would have to find out from. Her himself and when he asked the first time before her accident she told him not to worry.**

 **But he was hoping with her knowing he was her father maybe she would be a little more open about what happen. It was something that bothered him to no end "Umm i just wanted to bring her theses flowers and too see if she was okay" Cameron said leaving.**

 **Just as Elle was coming in "Hi good afternoon Mrs. Tavares" he said to her then quickly leaving. Making Curtis laugh "what you do to that boy he is he good kid" he says, i didn't do shit and if he can make it past me then he don't have a snowball chance in hell with our daughter" Elle said. Not knowing that Cameron had heard her he would come back when she was awake.  
**

 **Sitting down next to Curtis "still no word" she says with a sigh as he shook his head, "What about you did you get some rest" he asked. "I can't rest Curtis i need my baby to wake up i know the statistics" she replies as Curtis took her hand and kissed it.**

 **"Give her time one thing i know about her is she does things when she wants to just like her mother" he said. As Jordan watched from outside just as she was about to walk in Stella grabbed her arm "Don't you dare go in there give him time with his family i mean it's the least you can do seeing as how you.**

 **The two of y'all denied him that for fourteen years and i don't care what that woman says i know you were involved" she said. Inside the room his fingers intertwined with hers as gazed at each other. Her boyfriend had been made that Curtis was there but Elle simply told him that he was Yanica's father and had every right to be there.**

 **Which didn't go well with him but he couldn't come out because he was tied up with work and had yet to come out. Curtis use his finger to brush her hair out of her face just as he was about to make his move they both heard a small voice "Mami" said from behind them. They quickly turned around" baby girl" Elle said getting up and kissing her as Curtis handed her a cup of water.**

 **That she drank "Two tone what are you doing here" she asked as Elle and Curtis looked at each other then her. Yani i have something i need to tell you" her mother said.**


	37. Chapter 37

**General Hospital**  
 **Jordan rolled her eyes " look i am not to stand here and argue with you Stella i need to speak to my husband because regardless of what you think that is what he is MY Husband " she said. Stella laughs "clearly you've been busy with the press and didn't get the memo he don't want you anymore Jordan. So just respect that and move on because i will make sure he doesn't forget what you and that other one cost him" the older woman said.**

 **Putting her arms up look" yeah I spoke to her before hand but i had no involvement in keeping his daughter from him I would have told him" Jordan says. Stella scoffs "right like your some beacon of honesty give me a break Jordan you use people and then move.**

 **Don't pretend vows mean anything to you now then didn't mean much when you were married to Tommy and then don't mean much now that you sunk your claws into his baby brother" the older woman said.**

 **" What do you know about vows Stella i was a young woman who made a mistake but i will never regret having TJ"Jordan said, rolling her eyes" I know you vowed to honor and respect both Tommy and Curtis and you didn't do either.** **You should go I'm sure you're big career landing case can keep you busy your not wanted here I will let Curtis know you came by"Stella spat coldly.**  
 **"No that's fine Stella but I'm not going anywhere" Jordan says when Curtis came out "Auntie call doctor Munro she's awake,Jordan" he said , Curtis we need to talk " Jordan said. "I can't right now my daughter need a me I will talk to you when I'm ready " he replies before going back inside the room just as Epiphany and Griffin rushed toward the room. As Stella crosses her arms " you see you can go he doesn't want you here Jordan because he has to now.**

 **Explain to that little girl in there why he was a no show most of her life because people who he thought he could trust lied to him. Then and now and you know what's going to happen she's going to be hurt regardless.**

 **Just like he is hurting right now but you don't care you just have the need to prove your innocence. But you can't Jordan because it's written all over your face that your not the two of y'all just thought it wouldn't come out.**

 **And for what i mean honestly what was it for to hurt him like your were hurt YOU CHEATED ON HIS BROTHER. THOMAS PAID FOR IT WITH HIS LIFE AND YOU ARE STILL OUT HERE DESTROYING LIVES.**

 **YOU MARRIED HIM KNOWING YOU HAD A LIFE CHANGING SECRET HE HAS BEEN HERE HOW LONG NOW. ALMOST 5 YEARS NOW YOU HAD TO TELL HIM THE TRUTH BUT YOU DIDN'T BECAUSE THAT WOULD MEAN YOU ACTUALLY CARED.**

 **ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE BESIDES WHAT YOU WANTED WHY SHOULD I BE SURPRISED IT'S WHAT YOU DID TO TOMMY. KEEPING HIM ON THE HOOK KNOWING YOU WERE HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH SOMEONE HE CALLED A FRIEND. YOU COULD HAVE TOLD HIM THE TRUTH WHILE HE WAS HOME MAYBE HE WOULD STILL BE HERE.**

 **Had you done the decent thing and let him go but you had to have him and Shawn Butler right one just wasn't enough" Stella said. When Anna jumped in "Okay enough she made a mistake Ms. Henry we all do and i'm sure she deeply regrets it i'm sure if she could take it back she would have" she said.**

 **Making Stella scoff"A mistake Ms. Devane happens once not repetitively or as often as it does with her. I know she has you people snowed that she is this great person and a paragon of virtue.**

 **And all that is right with the world but she isn't she destroyed Tommy and i tried but i will not have her destroy Curtis. Or what is left of my family Curtis never got a chance to raise his daughter and that is on her and Candace.**

 **And no matter how much she tries to make it seem like she didn't know we all know she did and she know she did. You don't fool me i knew you would hurt Curtis some way some how but this threw even me.**

 **I mean did you really hate my sister that much that you did this to her i mean you took TJ from her. Then you deny her a chance to get to know her granddaughter but it doesn't matter to you but what you want anit that right" she said.**

 **As Curtis came to the door "Jordan your still here why" he asked, you can spare a few minutes for your wife" she says. " Nodding his head "You want me to speak to you okay how about you come and explain this situation to my daughter, better yet make it make sense Jordan.**

 **Just then the door opened out came Griffin and Epiphany "how is she doing" Stella asked, he smiled " she's doing great" the doctor answered before walking away.**

 **Anna looked at Jordan sympathetically Jordan nodded at her as Anna made her leave she didn't want her friend in the middle of this. "Curtis i already told you that i had nothing to do with keeping your daughter from you i found out before you confronted her. And yes i wanted her to keep quiet but not how you think i wanted to tell you that way i could smooth things over.**

 **For the two of you because you have been friends for a very long time and she made a call in the moment at the time. And baby she regretted it but she was trying to protect you from someone that was to your detriment Curtis" Jordan said reaching for his hand. But he pulled away " Jordan you met Elle what once you don't know shit about her.**

 **All you know is Candace's disdain because i choose to be with Elena keeping her knee deep in friend zone. You want to know why choose to be with that 19 year old being 23 years old i mean my god she was sexy, smart. And once you get past her wall she has a heart of gold and she showed me stuff i didn't know. She made me want more from myself and to push myself it's why i made detective and was on the fast track to other openings.**

 **Before you burned down our lives" Curtis says, as she gasped in shock "YEAH I SAID IT JORDAN YOU PLAYED TOMMY HARD. AND LIKE I FOOL I LET YOU BLIND ME BUT GUESS WHAT I'M NOT BLIND TO YOUR SHIT ANYMORE I MEAN DAMN YOUR GOOD.**

 **AT PLAYING THAT INNOCENT GAME IT'S LIKE SECOND NATURE TO YOU BUT I SEE YOU JORDAN YOU WILL BE HEARING FROM MY LAWYER.**

 **And i am already moved out of the apartment you can have it by the way i will find something for me and my daughter" he said. As he turned to go back to the room she went after him only stopping when Elle and Yaya looked up.**

 **That was when she saw it the girl did look alot like Henrietta but she also looked alot like Curtis but with those light amber eyes. Yaya looked at him "So your my father" she asked but more of a general statement as she looked at Curtis.**

 **Who took a deep breath " Yes i am do you remember that time i told i did lied and i hurt someone i cared about well that someone was your mother" he said. Seeing that she was about to speak he did "But wait i didn't know she was pregnant with you at all had i know i would have been there" he insisted. As Yaya looked from her mother to him "I believe you but my mom told me she told you she left letters for you why didn't you ever come" she asked.**

 **That's when Curtis and everyone else looked at Jordan waiting for her to say anything "Because some people i trusted withheld the truth from me stealing your mother's letters and keeping it from me" Curtis answered truthfully. "Why did they keep it from you" Yaya asked, "that stupid thing i did was take drugs and your mom asked me and i lied saying that i wasn't on doing it.**

 **Until she found out that i was see Jordan here was my brother's wife and she cheated on him with his best friend. And i found out and i was going to tell him but she begged me not to destroy TJ's family.**

 **Like an idiot i did meanwhile your mother implored me to tell the truth and i did and my brother was killed. After he found out when he pulled his service gun on Shawn in combat and in turn Shawn pulled his.**

 **Killing my brother and i have felt guilty for waiting so long to tell him so i started taking drugs to cope to sleep to function. And your mother being who she was she noticed and she asked me flat out if i was using and i lied.**

 **Like i said she caught me using and that was it we had it out bad and i said some not so nice things. She gave it to me right back and Karina and her husband came and she left with them and she said something to me before she left.**

 **I was to strung out to remember but i guess she was trying to tell me about you and i just was in my own misery" he said. Giving Yaya a chance to absorb what he said "why did they withheld that information from and who did"Yaya said looking him square in the eyes.**

 **Before he looked at Jordan then to his daughter " Because she didn't want me running back to your mother she wanted me for herself and it was someone i thought was a friend and people i thought cared about me right Jordan" Curtis said.**

 **Turning her direction she was shocked as Yaya's eye pierced hers" Umm your dad's friend thought it was best for him not to know because he was using drugs and that was all Jordan got out. When Elle stopped her "We going to stop right there because you can lie to this man if you want but want your not going to do is lie to my daughter alright. My vida his friend lied to him because she knew that he would leave her if he found out i was pregnant with you.**

 **Because she wanted him and he didn't want to be with her and she knew if she told him the truth he would leave her to be with us. And she couldn't have that losing him again to someone 5 years younger then they were.**

 **What Jordan is trying to do Nena is cover her ass and Candace's yes your father was on drugs that is true. But i also know him he would have cleaned up his act to be there for you because his father died when he was a baby.**

 **He always wanted to be there for his child whenever he had them see Jordan on your uncle and lied to him saying that her child was his. Your father was telling the truth i begged him to tell his brother the truth while he was home but he waited to late to tell him.**

 **And told him while he was stationed overseas where he was killed and your father felt it was his fault. Because he didn't want to destroyed the bond that your uncle had with her son because he knew Tommy loved TJ more then anything. The thing is mi vida it was never about TJ it was about saving her own ass" Elle finished.**

 **Staring Jordan right in the face who was enraged "first of all you don't know the first thing about my situation" Jordan said moving close to her. Who looked at Curtis then Stella" Bitch we were all collateral damage in your shit don't fucking kid yourself" Elle replied,** **As Jordan lunged forward.**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **Putting on her gloves" Hello please let me go i have a son i am all he has" she pleaded as she tried to see who was coming. But it had been so dark she didn't know how long she had been there. When she saw a figure coming closer her eyes widen with shock as the person knelt before her.**

 **Then grabbing her by the face "Hi Kim how are you had you just asked for help and not lied. I would have helped you but you lied and then you almost killed me injuring my god daughter in the process.**

 **What do you think i should huhh because her mother wants you dead see i knew something was off. But i didn't want to be one of those woman because Drew was entitled to his past and i would have respect that.**

 **Your story was all over the place it didn't make sense with who Drew is but i kept my mouth shut. At any time you could have asked for help i mean he gave you a chance to tell him the truth and you chose not to.**

 **Something good did come out of it Drew found Oscar's father they met he is the spitting image of his father. But you already knew that right so what do you think i should do with Kim you made so many mistakes. Tell me what was it that you let these men manipulate you huh i bet you weren't counting on me and Drew getting back together"Sam said.**

 **" I know what i want to do i want to hear her scream" Lana said with a evil grin on her face making Kim flinch. Sam laughed "I mean really what was the plan you get close to Drew for what his memories of what those two asshole did overseas" she asked. As Kim's eyes went wide with a defeated sigh "he found out what they did and what they did to Drew.**

 **And he told me just in case something happen to him but they some how found out and they kidnapped him ass he was leaving. I waited for him and he never came but Shiloh aka Hank did and he has been torturing me ever since. They are why i came here the only reason Peter kept Jason alive was on the hope that you would run to be with him. Leaving Drew easy to manipulate and then i could get with him and never told me why" Kim said.**

 **Glaring at her "See Kim was that so hard" Sam said grabbing her hair, but that doesn't stop me from beating your ass for hurting my family" she said. As she yanked her up making Lana jump off the table "What's the plan Sammy please, please let me do my thing" she says with a big grin.**

 **Making Sam shake her head looking from her to Kim" Lana honey do your thing" she replies, NO, NO, NO,NO, SAM PLEASE THINK OF OSCAR PLEASE NOOOOOOO" she said.**

 **As Sam dragged her over to Lana "You won't be using your son to manipulate us anymore Kim" she says. All the while Kim struggled to break free when Sam dropped her in front of Lana who smiled. "Are you going to scream" she asked as the fear set into Kim's eyes as she saw in the shadows other people move in the back. "Oh and Kim don't worry about Oscar he and his dad hit it off instantly it was like looking into a mirror for him.**

 **He will make sure to make everything okay for him he knows your ran into my car and almost killed me and my god daughter and ran off. Probably was killed by Peter and Shiloh and trust me he couldn't believe it but we understood you were desperate. But that isn't any excuse so Lana do your thing" Sam said.**


	38. Chapter 38

**PCPD**

 **"Diane this is ridiculous i have a right to post bail" Sonny demanded as he paced back and forth. With Jason watching him from the other cell as she looked in between them. Running her hand through her hair "As i told you before the judge deems the both of you as a flight risk and both have the means to run.**

 **Not to mention Sam is a compelling witness and thee star witness and she is telling all. She had a front row seat to all of it courtesy of Mr. Morgan she knows how you work and she is talking.**

 **And by the way what did you do to push her that far every time either of you were in trouble. Sam was mums the word now she is willing to tell all WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER"Diane said.**

 **"Nothing" Jason mumbled, as she looked in between the two of them"Well i have to go and talk to her if either of you want to see the outside of Pentonville" she says. "Don't Diane she is just going to dig her heels in she's hiding something and she wants to throw us off.**

 **It's the only reason we are even here" Sonny says, well i think the two of you should have let her have her secrets. If it had nothing to do with you us women are entitled to a few secrets we keep to ourselves.**

 **I mean my god what is wrong with you people" the lawyer said, well both Jason and i both and reason to believe it would come back to hurt our family.**

 **You know how i feel about my family i will not stand around and wait until things hit the fan to do something about it. I am not going to allow anyone to hurt my family" he said, Hmmm and look where it got you Sonny the two of you should have left it alone. And Jason i am disappointed in you that you would go this far to push the one person who has always had your back.**

 **The woman asked you for a little privacy and if this is about her being with Drew she will get bored and come back to you. But you have to let her figure that out now you have pushed her back against the wall and made it a you verse her thing. I have to go and figure how to get the two of you out of this" Diane said walking out.**

 **Sonny sighs and shook his head "I really did believe you Jason that kid is out to get my daughter and i want to know how deep in bed. Sam is with DiSanto and his daughter she called him dad Jason i need Spinelli to do some looking. I can't stay here especially with Carly and the new baby coming i can't be in here" he said.**

 **That's when someone walked in gentlemen "K Lo K compai behind bars isn't a good look papi" Manolo said staring at them with a grin. Both men tensing up as Jason glared up at him "What do you want Manny you here to gloat because i promise you don't i won't be here long.**

 **You know that just as well as i do" Sonny says, making Manolo smirk " Hey Corinthos i take offense to that i wouldn't want you in prison it serves me no purpose.**

 **You and i have no beef Michael your enforcer on the other hand he and i have issues i can give a shit what Samantha choose to do with him. So here's what's going to happen you two are going to leave this alone period and i will get her let this go.**

 **If i have your word that it stops here no more searching into her past no more looking into Catherine or Lorenzo who is my grandson.**

 **It stops here and maybe you can see your child be born you have two minutes to think Corinthos. But he stays here you can walk and get your freedom or you both go down together. See because this asshole chose to put his hands on my grandson my only son's only child. And you threaten his life Morgan" Manolo said walking over to the cell and looked him in the face.**

 **Just then someone slammed Jason's head into the bars from behind that's when Manolo grabbed him by the throat. "Then you had the audacity to threaten Catherine which enraged my wife and she wanted to kill you.**

 **But i promised her i would handle it so I want you to hear me Morgan whatever Samantha does i back 100 percent. When it comes to her sister she hold no bars you will never see the light of day entiendes.**

 **Don't bother trying to call a officers Corinthos my money is longer then yours and i have someone in this precinct. Deep in my pockets it's why Sam was never ever going to see any real prison time because of you assholes.**

 **Your sloppy and let's your emotions get the best of you and guys like Ruiz and Franco hurt our Samantha. I never cared for you Morgan because you weren't good enough for her but i respect her decision to be with you.**

 **But you never chose her i could kill right now but i'm not out of respect for your old man your mother who you neglect doesn't deserve the hurt' Manolo said. As he let him go shoving him back as Joe stood watching Sonny with a slight smirk.**

 **"Had i been Chuck your bitch here would be dead understand that Corinthos but i won't disrespect Sam. And whatever she has planned for him" Joe says, Manolo shook his head.**

 **"So Corinthos what will it be securing freedom for yourself or being a team player" he says watching Sonny. Jason struggled to catch his breath" You should really be carefully Morgan crazy things can happen in jail, now Michael what will it be" he said turning back to Sonny.**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **Drew sat watching them interact was good for him Josh was a good guy who got caught in the middle. Because he was trying to help him 'He's a good kid" Drew says looking over at the other man. Josh smiled to watching Oscar play with Danny and Scout "Yeah i can tell Drew man i'm sorry they had her do this to you" he said.**

 **He pat the man on the back "It's okay i'm sure they had her jumping through hoops doing anything to get you back. She should have asked for help and we would have got to your sooner" Drew says.**

 **The man shook his head "No Drew man you don't understand they did something to her i can tell when they let me talk to her" Josh replied. Nodding his head "Josh she should have told someone especially me or Sam privately we would have helped.**

 **Running his hand through his hear still in disbelief of what she did when Sam came "Hey guys" she says kissing Drew. Before sitting down waving at the kids "Any word on Kim" Josh asked. Shaking her head "No there isn't my guess is they killed her or she died somewhere after the crash" Sam replied. Drew could see in her eyes that it was more to then what she said.**

 **"God i still can't believe Kimmy would do that she would never run away especially not from him. She loves him so much i remember just how happy she was when she told me about Oscar. I had just came back from that tour and you were going out to Pensacola you had a sweetie out there. Man he was about 3 years old and we stayed i told i was going got marry her and then they called me back.**

 **Right before we're going to tell him i was his dad then that situation in bagdad where i was kidnapped. And presumed dead and she thought i died and i missed my son's whole life and then I got rescued.**

 **Then i got back in touch with her and she was so happy but so afraid she would lose me again then everything happened with Peter and Hank. Or Douglas whatever his name is but i'm not leaving my son again ever.**

 **I just wish she was here with us but your right they probably did kill her now i have to explain. To him that his momma gone" he said. As Sam and Drew both watched him and nodded in agreement making Drew look at her she just shook her head. Turning to Sam "I'm really am sorry about you and your god daughter who got pulled into this.**

 **Messes i really hope she wakes up soon" Josh says, nodding " thank you that means alot so how's he doing with everything" she asked. Changing the subject on Kim who she didn't want to feel sorry for at all.**

 **Because she caused this on her own they gave her a chance to come clean and she didn't. She choses lie to them to the very end so she wasn't going to feel an ounce of remorse for her.**

 **And it was out of her hands now the decision was Elle's now and she knew her friend well enough to know that she didn't care about why. All she knew was she could have lost her daughter**

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **Curtis grabbed Jordan before she got any further "Curtis let the bitch go i want to see what she's really going to do nothing BITCH PAUSE. Your not going to do shit so stop flexing for this man because he didn't stop you for me he stopped you for you. Fucking dummy even he knows i will drag your ass for the trash ass that you really are and quite frankly.**

 **Your not scaring anyone Jordan least of all me you couldn't even handle my daughter much less handle me" Elle says. She struggled against Curtis "Let me go Curtis" Jordan said as he let her go but stood in front of her. "Listen stop Jordan" Curtis said, "yes Jordan stop before you get yourself hurt you can't get mad i told my daughter the truth.**

 **And you just can't handle that because people want to handle what you did with kid gloves well i'm not that one. You let that man walk into that you never gave him the respect and the honesty that a wife should.**

 **So don't sit there and act like your offended shit bitch i'm offended that you honestly walk around like it was so small mistake. Your shit destroyed lives and killed his mother then you gall to take your son from them.**

 **A son who they thought was their only link to Tommy but you want to play the victim, this man started taking drugs. Not marijuana, not even pills but hard ass fucking drugs do you know the amount of pain.**

 **He was in because he was the only one who respected Thomas enough to be honest with him. But you begged him that it would kill him that that TJ wasn't his yeah i would have hurt yeah. And you could have told Tommy the truth here and maybe it would have spared his life.**

 **His mother's, Curtis mines and our daughters so don't sit there like i'm wrong for calling you on it. Because you wanted to lie to my child" Elle said, "Elle please stop" Curtis asked shaking her head.**

 **"No that's the problem Curtis no one wants to tell her the gods honest truth you want to walk on egg shells. Do you realize had she done the right thing your brother would be here and you would have been a father to your daughter" she replied.**

 **That struck a cord in him because his eyes started to tear up "your mother would here Curtis your mother died of a broken heart. Her eldest son was killed and she had to watch you her baby boy slowly kill himself and there was nothing she could do about it" Elle said. Grabbing his face so she could look him in the eyes "your mother was a relatively healthy woman two years older then my mother.**

 **Had she known about your daughter she wouldn't have given up mi amor your daughter Curtis. Would have saved all of you and would have given your family a little joy in the middle of what was going on" she said.**

 **As the tears streamed down his face as he looked back at Yaya who sat with tears in her eyes. It was as if his heart was breaking all over again Stella stood in tears as well thinking of her sister.**

 **When Curtis spoke " Jordan Go!" he said while the tears slid down his faces, Curtis baby why are you letting her take you there" Jordan said. Seeing the tears in his daughters eyes knowing that she grew up with out him and knowing his mother would have loved her.**

 **"GO JORDAN NOW PLEASE!" Curtis said trying to control his anger that was rising. His aunt stepped forward seeing his inner trouble "Jordan go do make this harder on him" Stella said.**

 **"Baby i'm coming back because i love" Jordan says as he turned his back "Don't because you don't love me Jordan. You love that i remind you of Tommy" he replied as she walked back to the door.**

 **Only to run into TJ who was standing there in shock "TJ" she says staring at her son. Whose eyes held the same amount of pain with the rest of his family Elle looks at him "I guess you didn't know the whole story either" she said.**

 **Just then Jordan's head swung around "you will not speak to my son" she said fiercely, Elena laughed. Shrugging her shoulders "I don't think i have to i think he already heard it" she responds staring at TJ.**

 **Then looked at Yaya who watched him as well" Question are you sure he is Shawn Butler's son because damn you look a lot like Tommy hmmm" she said. Curtis rubbed his face "TJ i'm sorry you had to hear that" he says, "That's why Aunt Stella was so against you two getting married.**

 **She blames my mother for grandma's death" TJ asked, Stella sighs before Jordan spoke "baby i was young woman who made a mistake. And i have lived with that guilt knowing i did Thomas wrong but i loved him and he loved you so much. I couldn't take that from him and you loved him so much too and i couldn't live with that" Jordan said with tears in her eyes.**

 **Shaking his head as he wiped the tears from his eyes as he tried to find the words but he couldn't. "TJ get your mother out of here my daughter needs to rest" Curtis asked as Jordan reached for TJ's hand.**

 **Only for him to pull away "how could you i never thought of what everyone all went through losing Tommy. And i'm starting to question everything you say because you never tell me the whole story because you want me to see you as the good guy.**

 **I can't do this right now mom" he said backing up and away from her looking over to Yaya "i'm glad your awake" TJ said before leaving. Jordan stood in shock momentarily looking at Curtis then going after her son" TJ baby wait" she said.**

 **"I 'm going to get back to work" Stella said, Then going to kiss Yaya on the forehead " i will come see you when i'm done here, you guys need to talk" she said as she left.**

 **After a while Yaya fell back asleep" how'd you know my mother died of a broken heart" he asked. "It wasn't hard to tell she had me evaluate her after Tommy died she was getting tension in her arm.**

 **Amongst other things that all pointed to a heart attack i told her to take it easy but she gave you and Tommy her heart" Elle said. Looking at him sympathetically shaking his head "Elle i'm so sorry it should be you do you know that" Curtis said.**

 **Know what he meant but she just wanted to heart him say it" What should be me Curtis" she asked. " You should be my wife Elle i had it all planned when i made detective i was going to propose. And we would get that place you like and eventually have a couple kids and settle in. Have the dream that my brother was living then everything crumbled it was all a lie" he says.**

 **As the tears start to form in his eyes again plopping down next to her she wiped his tears away. "Shush" she says holding his face then kissed him on his forehead as he leaned his head on her chest.**

 **She hugged him it was all she could do to console him she put alot out there. And she knew it hit him hard because he wasn't an emotion kind of guy only when it came to his brother and his mother.**

 **Curtis held on to her as she rubbed his back his body shivered this woman still had a hold on him. And he just never saw it and now just looking at her she was always supposed to be his" he thought. Neither knew they were being watched the person walked away walking into Esmerelda. "Are you going to go inside or are you going to run" she asked looking up at them.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Miami, Florida**

 **Sergio's apartment**

 **"I'm sure of it man They all flew out of here something happen i just don't know what and it's big. They all left Elena, her mother, her father, uncle, Big Chuck all of them i just don't know where K.K is" he said. As the man looked at him "Where did they go Sergio" he asked, "I don't know all i know was i was at the clinic Mrs. Tavares owns with my mother. Because she wouldn't go anywhere else and Elena Tavares got a call and flew out of there like a bat out of hell.**

 **And only time she is like that is when it has to do with her daughter surprisingly enough i haven't seen her around. I know my niece said she hasn't seen her since last year winters formal when Yaya and her ex- boyfriend Geovanny Torres got into.**

 **I don't know what happen i know the kid got beaten with an inch of his life and that was one of the straws to break. Elvis because the kid almost died and he was sure he nephew KJ and his cousins were involved. The kid may have been wrong but these people almost killed him and it's just wrong.**

 **It's why he reached out to you i just wished he had told me then we would both know what the hell we're looking for Mike. What if you abduction was all apart of it so how" Sergio says turning to the agent. "See that's the thing when i was taken around late November, early December Briggs was attack and i was taking the same day.**

 **Paul was beaten and sent to the hospital and Manolo Tavares was shot the next day as he was leaving to head back here. He was shot with a gun stolen from FBI evidence locker a gun that i entered for evidence. Now the way i figure it is that he has to have someone in the FBI office it's the only way.**

 **And they have to have a high enough clearance to have excess to everyone's key card because i wouldn't shot Tavares or anyone else. I am going to be deputy director one day and i wouldn't stake my reputation on that" Mike said.**

 **Sergio looked at him "I believe you Agent Warren because Elvis did so who could it or better yet what if KK hacked it. Making you look guilty they wanted you out the way and your friend Paul Briggs got in the way of that" he says.**

 **Mike thought for a moment " i think you maybe right but we would have to get into K.K's house or office and get on his computer. And maybe we can find out where Manolo Tavares Junior is " he responds. " Well i have the key's to KK' house courtesy of Elvis and he has a home office" Sergio says. As Mike smiled let's go but i go in by myself you just let me know where it is" he says as they leave.**

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **"Mrs. Tavares i have no desire to see her play chummy with her ex the man who left her and her child" Melvin said. Esmerelda chuckled "You know it's alot more complicated then that she told you what happen.**

 **And as far as what was going on in there is her having compassion for him the father of her child knowing what he. He, her and his family has been through the nerve of her she should just write him off right" the woman said.**

 **Making him sigh "Yes she should she doesn't need him and neither does Yaya i told her it was a bad idea for Yaya to come up here. Look what happen she wind up in the hospital almost losing her life because of it ironically this Sam woman was unscathed.**

 **Don't you find that a little hard to believe she hasn't seen this woman in how long" Melvin says. "Yeah but she got to meet her father and her family and bond with them unknowingly it's kind of amazing.**

 **As far as Sam i know Sam would gladly change places with Yaya in a heartbeat Mel but that isn't what this is about. It's about Curtis because i allowed him into her life and you didn't agree you damn right fought me on it when i told you. About it you were livid that i let he sit with me never mind the fact that he was here was here ready and willing to help. Before he knew she was even his daughter better yet i didn't ask you first right beside the fact.**

 **That Curtis is Yaya's father and you think there's so ulterior motive that he was there for Yaya before i came in the picture. You seem to think that he was some pervert am i right and i am blind to the fact that him and my best friend.**

 **Since we're in pampers their in some kind of cou together right" Elle said from behind him making him turn around. "Nena is she okay" Esmerelda asked but Elle's eyes where on her beau as Curtis stepped out the room.**

 **"You think what that i hurt some teenager who happens to be my daughter someone that i knew was hurt already. Even not know she was my daughter i would never hurt any child now your right about one thing Mel i wasn't there. But that wasn't my doing that was the doing of my soon to be ex wife and someone i considered a friend. And i can be honest she wasn't a friend to me she was jealous bitch that kept me away from my family.**

 **I wasn't there for my little girl and my mother when they needed because she would have rather me on drugs then sober. Because she knew she didn't have a snowball chance in hell in keeping me because i would run back to Elle.**

 **She knew just how much i loved Elena and she knew that i would run after her and Elle would give it to me. Flat out giving me no other choice but to either get myself together or walk away from her and my daughter.**

 **Knowing that i would never walk away from them it's why they never told me" Curtis says looking at Elena then to Melvin. Who glared at Curtis "Then maybe you can explain to me Elle why you so touchy feely with this guy just now" Melvin said.**

 **Elle rolled her eyes "why do you need me to be angry with him Melvin he know the train wrecked that happened. There was a lot of cause and affect leaving the people he cared about in the middle and i didn't know having compassion for the shit he found out.**

 **Recently is enough to break anyone and the nerve of me to be kind to him in the middle of the bullshit right. The point is regardless of how you feel about it he is Yanica's father and i'm not going to keep arguing with you about it.**

 **It's a fact wrap your head around that shit figure out what you want but i'm done arguing because it's clear to me that's what you want to do. Because i won't see things your way and you have a shit fit because of if you want leave i would rather you just tell me that.**

 **Instead of making everything a fucking major issue Melvin Garallodo" Elle said walking back inside the room. Leaving him standing there Esmerelda shook her head then went after he daughter never saying a word.**

 **"What the fuck is your problem don't need you stressing her she already going through it. It's either you trust her and be here for her or you get the fuck out the way man" Curtis said before walking away.**

 **When Melvin grabbed his arm "You think i don't know you think i'm fucking stupid i saw the way you look at her. And when she told me you kissed i knew that you would try to pull her in i knew it.**

 **But she insisted it was one-sided because she shoved you away but looking at how cozy you were just now. I know" he said, You right i did kiss her and she did push me away and she told me she was seeing someone.**

 **And she called me on it and asked me to respect her relationship and you don't know shit man. Elena was and is the first woman i ever fell in love with and she is the mother of my child and i respect that woman.**

 **Maybe she's right your looking for out or maybe when she told you i kissed her you hooked up with someone else. And if that is the case Melvin then i suggest you leave her alone and don't come back" Curtis replied shaking his head then walked away.**

* * *

 **Some where in Port Charles**

 **Diane walked through the park hoping to bump into Sam she heard Alexis say she would be here. When she walked right into them "Sam, Drew , Hi Danny what a surprise running into you guys" she said as Danny waved.**

 **As Sam looked at her then Drew shaking her head "Yeah some surprise well it was nice seeing you Diane" Sam replies walking around her. As Diane stopped her "can i talk to you for a moment" the lawyer asked putting on a forced smile.**

 **Putting sleeping Scout in Drew's arms" give me a minute i will catch up with you" she says kissing Drew. And then ruffling Danny's hair as he lead the kids away as both women watched. "What can i do for you Diane that you would seek me out" Sam says, i wasn't seeking you out. I was purely just enjoying a lovely stroll through the park" the older woman answered.**

 **Making Sam laugh "right cut the bullshit and get to the point" she replied, what would it take for you to drop this case against my clients" Diane says. " A Miracle from go himself look Diane i asked over and over for them to respect my privacy.**

 **And not to push this but they continually because i didn't tell him certain things it's choice who i tell anything to. But now he couldn't respect that at all he kept pushing when i told i would push back.**

 **Did he listen to me No of course not because it's not what he wanted to hear so you can tell your client he can rot in hell" Sam said going around Diane. As the woman grabbed her arm "I seen you guys together Sam you love each other is whatever this is worth.**

 **Throwing away what you guys share he's Danny's father for crying out loud Sam" Diane said adamantly. Rubbing her temples "Danny's father should learn to respect other people's wishes but he doesn't. He only respects them if it lines up with what he wants and i will not set him for him to keep digging" she answers.**

 **"Okay what if i get him to sign an affidavit to no longer look into whatever it is your hiding and say he will leave it alone. Would that be enough for you to leave this alone" she says, "No i won't Diane because i know Jason he would keep pushing this way i shut him down Sam says.**

 **Diane sighs "What would it take Sam because we need this to stop for your whole family. Please think about this Sam are these people worth losing your family over because i'm sure Kristina is not to happy about this.**

 **Her father is in jail who's Molly's uncle and your mother who is caught in the middle of this think of them Sam" the woman pleaded. Sam laughed " nice touch Diane but i told Kristina what i was going to do she understands this is the only way.**

 **I won't have Jason or anyone abuse my loyalty to get there own way and not showing me any respect. Have a nice day Diane i really hope you can work a miracle because he is going to need it" she says and with that she walked away.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Graceland**

 **"Has anyone seen Mike" Ross asked, as Paige and Bates looked up at the senior agent "No i saw him earlier" she says. Bates shrugged " I anit seen him" he says nodding " he was supposed to meet me here to let me know how the meeting went. With Oscar Sandoval to see if he set up the buy so we could nail him and close this case" Ross says.**

 **Just then Xavier came in " This package came for Mike at the drop house, what's in it"Paige asked. Shaking his head" it's clean its a doll baby with a note addressed to Mike something about a baby he left unprotected" he says. " What does that even mean Oh my god Charlie" she says jumping to get grab her phone.**

 **Then dialing Charlie's number" Chuck get somewhere safe your being watched and they are trying to use you and your babies to rattle Mike" she says. "Wait agent Arkin there's a riddle here" Ross says. Charlie is the person we know with with a baby because Mike doesn't have any kids" Paige replies.**

 **" This doesn't make sense Ms. DeMarco kids is pregnant think Agent Arkin this was directed towards Agent Warren no one else Clearly they know something that we don't that means whoever this is are already two steps ahead of off.**

 **And does anyone know where the hell Mike is because i can no longer brush off his disappearing acts it puts this whole team in jeopardy. Does any of you know who he could have been involved with look it says here how long has it been" he counters.**

 **Paige stood even more confused trying to think of the who could this be referring to. As she took the letter from agent Carter reading it for herself shaking her head. The senior agent called Mike's phone again" Agent Warren we need to talk its in important hurry back to the house shit" Ross says.**

 **But he knew well enough were Mike was he knew about Mike's trips to Miami. And this one might get him killed if he thought was going to break into KK's house and walk out.**

* * *

 **Miami, Florida**

 **Mike prepared himself" Okay i've set up audio so you can here what's going on and if anything goes wrong. Sergio i want you to call it in to the police and your local FBI office but you do not under any circumstance come in after me" he says. As the younger man groaned" Fine man but be careful he killed my best friend his wife's brother.**

 **His home office is on the second level third door to the left Elvis says the backyard door is always open. Because KJ always forgets to to lock it that is your way in" Sergio says as Mike nodded his head. Before leaving the car he made his way around the house when he found the door unlocked. Smirking to himself as he made his way to the house his palms began to get sweaty.**

 **Surveying everything it through him off for a moment but then he knew KK wouldn't have obvious security camera. As he got to the back door and using the key to let himself into the kitchen. Keeping quiet looking around heard the tv on in the distance as he went to move forward he knocked at bowl off the table. Trying to catch it before it dropped on the floor but didn't catch it fast enough he didn't hear the TV anymore.**

 **Reaching for his weapon as he peaked into the living room where he found cartoons on looking around. Not noticing the small child crawling across the floor then into opened closet not seeing anything he made his way upstairs. Making it to the office door which was open the door closing it behind him taking out his flashlight to look around.**

 **Going through things trying to find the home computer"Hey i'm in a little mishap but the coast was clear" Mike said into his ear bud. Not hearing anything from Sergio"Hey do you hear me" he whispered "He probably didn't hear you MIKE"KK says from behind him.**

 **Leaning against the door frame as Mike turns around" hands were I can see them"Mike says pulling his gun. And holding it on KK who smiled at him" you know I knew you were here just like I knew my daughter was sneaking to watch cartoons" he said. As Mike watched him " I see you don't have a badge so I could shoot you for breaking into my house did you know the state of Florida is a stand your ground state.**

 **You broke into my home and didn't identify yourself I was afraid for my life and that of my family" he says. " Tell me something if your uncle is so much about family why did his son leave. Better question is did he kill his son because he didn't agree with him.**

 **Because I know he is the key to making sure you all go to prison" Mike said. As KK just smiles"Leave what makes you think he left You don't honestly think he would kill his own son do you" he says sarcastically. As Mike watched him"What does that mean his son hasn't been around in twenty years he and his wife.**

 **And by all accounts they would never leave their son they died in a warehouse explosion. Which I think their deaths were faked by the government and he turned on his father" Mike says . Only making him smile even harder" That's alot of thinking Mike but you missed all the signs it's really to bad though you're not as smart as you think you are" he said laughing.**

 **"I am smarter then you KK you think I would walk in here with no one knows were I am your wrong someone is listening to this whole thing" he says. With a smug smile" oh you mean Sergio I'm not afraid of him but you seriously think that I didn't have precautions in place. You disappoint me Agent Warren tell me you worry so much about my uncle's children where's the care.**

 **For your own daughter Mike she's such a sweet little girl just like her mommy"KK says as Mike watched on confused. " Nice try but I don't have any kids now you your going to tell me what I need to know. And NOW maybe you will get a deal I know you killed Elvis WHY!" Mike demanded.**

 **All the while KK laughed" I didn't kill anyone let me tell you what is really going on my wife and Sergio's brother. They use to date in high school but he cheated on her and they broke up. He never got over it then she met me we fell in love we got married had our son then our first daughter.**

 **We settled into our lives and he tried several times to come in between us and now with her brothers death. Which they want to put on me so they can get back together and live happily ever after. Because they think I'm not good enough and ever since you landed on my families doorstep.**

 **The harassment has been non-stop Mikey someone paid my uncle with stolen money from another agent. And you made it his fault you have no proof and i'm not going to let you or Sergio railroad me so his brother can have my wife. So goodbye i'm calling the police" he said reaching for the phone. But Mike jumped him trying to stop him that's when KK kicked him in him the stomach.**

 **The punching him in the face with his brass knuckled cover fist knocking the young detective unconscious. Smiling as he put brass knuckles in the drawer and locked it then ensuing on the next part of his plan. When Mike came too he seen Gisele with blood on her hands as KK laid there. "You shot my husband" she shouted pushing him just as the police came in and reading Mike his rights.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **General Hospital**

 **Cam held the flowers in his hand trying to come up with something clever to say all the while Elle and Curtis watched him. As they sat on the floor not to far away eating "You want to bet she eats him alive" Elle she says with a smirk.**

 **Curtis laughed " I think she kind of like's him whatever she throws out he throws it right back you know" he said before turning to her. "So your still not going to tell me what happened to my daughter don't you think i have the right to know" Curtis says.**

 **Putting her soda down and cleaning up the boxes to her food and getting up with him following her. Grabbing her hand "No Elle don't do that i want to know i am her father" he said as they stared at each other momentarily. Before she pulled away" It's not that i don't want to tell you i just think it's a conversation you should have with your daughter. You know kind of like building trust " she says patting him on his chest then walking away.**

 **That felt rock solid as she tried to shake off the feeling it gave her and trying not to think of him. In that way she didn't need to further complicate matters between them. It would only give Mel much cause to bitch and moan thinking of Mel where the hell was he.**

 **As he went after her"It's that bad huh" he said, Curtis stopped it's not my story to tell speak to your daughter is what i'm telling you. And he finally went in" Elena says as Cam opened the door" Hey I brought you flowers it's supposed to mean healing" he said.**

 **"Ummm okay I guess thank you did you see my parents they're acting all weird and junk what about my grandparents" Yaya said. Shaking his head" no I didn't see them it's just me" he says putting his hands in his pocket. Rocking back and forth watching his body language" is there something you need to say because your cutting into my nap time and my mom will be back soon.**

 **I know how she scares you so you should make it snappy" she says,** **Rolling his eyes as he sat down" maybe she's some where with you dad" Cameron said with air quotes. She looked at him strangely "Ewwww" Yaya say just then there was a knock on the door when Trina knocked on the door. "Hey can I come in I just wanted to see if you were okay" she asked as Cameron looked up and smiled.**

 **At least one of his friends was in his corner "Your already here and I'm fine thank you for your concern" she responds. When the door opened again"Yaya your abuela told me what happen I got here as soon as my dad could" the boy said. She smiled "Franky Frank dimelo manito"Yanica says as he hugs her when he spots Trina he smiles and waves. "Hi Franklyn Mateo Williams" he said introducing himself making the teen smile.  
**

 **"Trina Robinson" she answered as he said it over in his head, well it's nice to meet you Trina as Cameron got up. "Cameron Spencer Webber" he said, yeah I figure her grandmother said you were in here" he replies with his eyes on Trina. As Yaya shook her head"So where's you adult" Yanica said getting her friends attention, oh he's reading your dad the riot act" Franklyn says.**

 **Nodding "Oh fun but he does know that he was lied to right and he never knew" she say, well you know my dad he doesn't care" he said. That's when Cameron coughed "excuse me we're in the middle of something" he says, as they all look at him. "Will you go out with me" Cameron asked, "Hi Mommy, Daddy"Yaya says as Curtis and Elle stood there. "Hmmm is she using us as diversion" Curtis whispered as Elle shrugged**

* * *

 **PCPD**

 **"Are you sure you want to do this there is no going back Sam when Danny is old enough to understand he will hate you for this. Right now you can tear that paper up and just walk away think of all Jason has done for you. He has always stood by your side" Diane says trying to deter Sam from handing over her statement. To the police "No he wasn't Diane he was there when it was convenient for him or did you forget.**

 **I asked him to respect me and my privacy but no he had to just push I warned he of what would happen if he continued. I am done talking maybe your client will believe me when I speak next time" Sam says. As she finished signing her statement handing it over to her mother, Diane don't push it Danny will be just fine it's not like. He and Jake has seen much of Jason anyway because he is too busy digging in Sam's past.**

 **After she asked him to leave it alone he felt that she wasn't entitled to her share of privacy so he was nosing around. Maybe if they learn to mind there own business he wouldn't be in this mess" Alexis says. Reading over the papers in shock then pulling her daughter aside "are you sure about this" she whispered.**

 **"Yes mom I am"Sam says before they turned to Jordan going to give her the papers as an Officer brought in disgruntled man. Who lunged forward knocking her too the ground and hissing at her. As the papers fell out her Sam moved to help her mother as did Jordan just as Diane went to get the papers. Sam stopped her with her foot then sliding it to Jordan who picked it up.**

 **Helping Alexis to her feet and as Diane inwardly cursed because she knew it was over"Thank you Sam appreciate you coming forward I know it must be hard having to do this to someone. You share a history with but it is for the best" Jordan says as Sam nodded helped her mother up as they left leaving Diane there.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Miami, Florida**

 **MPD**

 **He had been there for hours running his hand through his hair"Look I told you already I didn't shoot him he attacked me alright. Knocking me unconscious" Mike says exasperated, what where you doing there breaking into his home what did you expect agent Warren. Did you or the kid we found outside in the unmarked van parked close to the house" the cop said. Just as Agent Carter came in "Oh thank go tell me i'm getting out of here" he says.**

 **"May I speak to agent Warren thank you officer" Ross says looking at Mike thinking before he spoke. With a sigh "Your in deep agent Warren and I don't think there is any way to get you out of this. Because you broke into his house with his four year old seeing you then after you broke into his house. You where found with the gun in your hand that he was shot with.**

 **Do you understand how bad this looks for you and us as the Bureau Mike I told you to leave it alone. We all told you the Tavares case was closed due to lack of evidence the only lead you had from jump street was the money he was paid with. That Dale Jake's gave back we went over everything this man had and nothing he was none the wiser.**

 **But you had to be right you are always RIGHT and i got to tell you kid your not you have created a shitstorm for us. Not just here but back in LA because now you look guilty as hell now in the man's shooting because you shot his nephew. In his home with his children and wife in the other room" Ross said, Look i didn't shoot him alright he attacked me.**

 **And knocked me unconscious and when I woke up he was already shot I DIDN'T SHOOT HIM" Mike said coldly. "Then who did his wife his four year old, the teenager or was it you or was it Sergio Valeria. You did nothing but get yourself in a shitload of trouble now man and the section chief is coming down. I tell you Mike you have to do exactly what he says" the older man said before leaving smiling as he did.**

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **"Hi mi princesa, Franklyn, little Webber boy I don't know who she is who is she" Elle asked,** **ella no es importante mami hazlos desaparecer usa tu superpoder" Yaya says. Looking at her mother pleadingly. As Curtis tried to piece together what was going on between mother and daughter his spanish was rusty. "pero por qué manita parece fácil" Franklyn asked,** **pero por qué todas estas preguntas ya las sacan" she says.**

 **Making Elle laugh as Curtis, Cam and Trina stood confused "Okay everyone get out now" Elle says kicking everyone out. Franklyn pointed to himself "Me too Titi" he asked, si** **si tu tambien Franklyn everybody out thank you for coming" she says as she held the door open. "I will be back and I will get an answer" Cameron say, all Yaya could do was shrug as they left.**

 **Curtis stepped out "Hey Cameron can I speak to you for a second" he says as Trina and Franklyn looked at him. Before they left Franklyn went to go find his father and Trina her mother "Look man I know you like her things are not easy for her and she is stubborn and difficult but I promise you in the long run she is worth it.**

 **I never understood what her father felt until i knew i had a daughter and I got it. She has a big heart but you have to work to get to it but once you do cherish it and don't take it for granted" the older man said.**

 **"Yeah it's not like I trusted you with my daughter either because you did take her for granted" Manolo said coming over to them. Looking at Cameron who stood a little straighter looking Manolo straight in the eye "Relax kid I'm not going to hurt you" he says with a smile patting him on the back. As Manolo went into the room " Abuelo!" Yaya shouted excitedly while Cam watched.**

 **Putting his hand in his pocket "I like her she isn't like any girl I have ever met she just says what she what she means. And She isn't afraid to say it either but she hides to behind that nonchalant attitude. But deep down I know there's a person in there who just wants to be free" he said.**

 **Nodding his head with a smile " she gets it from her mother but she has reasons she is the way she is too. Cameron she has experience things that you guys haven't but you have to tough it out Or she will eat you alive" Curtis says.**

 **Watching his daughter light up with her grandfather the same way Elle does with her father. "And what your some expert on either of them why because you got to know here a little" Melvin said. As Curtis rolled his eyes before turning around and facing the man Cameron looked between them.**

 **And decided to take off" I'm going to find my mom and Franco" the teen says, good because I don't give you permission to talk to my daughter" he said. When Cameron stopped "but y...was all he got out, don't worry about it Cameron just go find your mom" Curtis said.**

 **Then turning to the man"Let me make something really clear to you she is my daughter and she wants a relationship with me. And I want to have one with her and just so you know had I been there you wouldn't exist. In her world or her mother's because she would have been my wife"he says.**

 **"Whoa okay hey Curtis take it easy" Sam says as Drew gets in between them causing Elle and Manolo to come outside. "What's going on" Elle asked looking between both men Curtis shrugged. When Melvin spoke" I just telling that kid he doesn't have my permission to our daughter"he said. "It's not her choice Mel if Yaya want to give it a try then I'm okay with that" Elena said.**

 **Melvin stood in disbelief"after what she went through Elena do you think that is a wise decision" he said. As she looks him straight in eyes" do you think it's wise or smart of you to second guess my decisions. The point of me sending her here was to get away from Miami.**

 **And experience new people and see new places now she may not have made friends but she met new people. I like the little Webber boy he has no ulterior motive he like her bitchy self for whatever reason it's endearing. But The girl has been to every museum in this town she got to spend a day with a lawyer. She also got to bond with her father unknowingly who I think should get inside and spend some time with his daughter"she says.**

 **"When do I get the time with her Elena or you for that matter" Melvin shot back. "Ay dios mio I'm here Melvin I haven't gone anywhere" Elle says knowing where it was head, every time I come here he's here Elle" he said. Rolling her eyes"yes he is Melvin he is her father and she wants him her but that doesn't mean she don't want you hear.**

 **You choose not to you choose to make this situation a big deal and not come that's on you. Maybe if you would stop the dick swing and put your feelings aside and put Yanica's first. She like you Melvin and you've been here for days and haven't come to see her. Why because her father is here you are choosing to make yourself scarce not me.**

 **So quit the bullshit and say what you really want because this bitch fest is really working my nerves. And you should be happy for her knowing she wanted this for a long time" Elle said. "I am happy for her but the mother doesn't come wit the package. HE HAS TO GO ELLE MAKE A CHOICE ME OR HIM YOU CAN'T HAVE BOTH BECAUSE I'M NOT DOING IT" Melvin said.**

 **As both Sam and Manolo covered there faces Drew stood in shock Curtis shook his head. Then started to back away when Elle's head snapped looking at him"You mean like you made a choice to fuck that woman behind my back thinking I wouldn't find out" she says.**

 **Shaking his head"dont throw that on me because you fucking him behind my back" he says. Trying to throw it back on her she smiled" I know Melvin I know I've been known Lucia told me and today so did Marshall I have been waiting for you to be man enough to tell me.**

 **And the way you did it so openly is mind boggling I was honest with you when I told you he kissed me. I also slapped him and told him I was with someone in which he respected but you don't" Elle said. He was shocked"babe it's not what you think I didn't sleep with that woman okay I was angry and hurt.**

 **Damn it you never listen to me Elena I been told you I didn't want him around since you told me. It's clear he still has feelings for you and you entertain it playing family with this motherfucker" he says. "Playing family he is family he is my daughters father and she wants him here Melvin and I will not deny her that.**

 **Don't insult my intelligence Melvin know you this jealous bullshit is unbecoming for you and I have not entertained a damn thing. Curtis and I are trying to navigate a this whole co parenting situation while I give him time and space to get to know his daughter. He isn't going anywhere but remains to be seen is you so please cut the bullshit" she says.**

 **"I know you still have feelings for him Elle I saw the way you two were that day here when he was arguing with his wife. How you were with him the way you held him. I have never seen you like that" Melvin said, because I knew his mother I knew how he felt about her" she replies.**

 **As he shook his head" you have never opened your heart like that with me like that we have been together for what almost a year. I felt it Elena knowing what you know now can you honestly say you don't have feelings for him" he says. Crossing her arms" part of me will always have feelings for him he gave me my daughter. But I am with you Melvin because if I didn't I wouldn't which still remains to be seen.**

 **Because you slept with another woman behind my back and your were sloppy about and it's a slap in the face"Elena says. When he chuckles" nah your looking for ways to free yourself up be with him so go be with him because it's not like y'all wasn't f... was all could get out. Before she turned and punched him in the mouth" don't be stupid because we had this conversation already he and I haven't done anything.**

 **He is married and I maybe alot of things but you know I don't cheat on anyone. Want to give me ultimatums then you want talk shit get the fuck out here with that dumb shit you fucked up" she said walking back to the room. Holding his face Curtis shook his head" your a real asshole man it's over you can go now.**

 **Go be with that woman you cheated on her with because I'm not going to have you heart either of them"he said leaving as well. With Sam and Drew going inside the room with them Manolo just stood there looking at him"Idiota you let your jealousy. Get the best of you Melvin and now you are into deep I don't like either of you assholes.**

 **But the other assholes is right it's over because when she finds this out it definitely will be so goodbye Melvin" Manolo says. Putting something in the young mans hands as he looked down at it curse inwardly. "Is Melly, Mel coming in" Yaya asked looking around the room "well baby Mel is on a time out right now' Elle answered. Nodding "what he do" the teen asked, honestly i rather not bother you with it so" she replies going into the hall.**

 **"Say hello Melvin" she said opening the door so Yaya could see him "Hey Yanni how you feeling i'm sorry I haven't came to see you. It's been like grand central in here you know" Melvin said, and your welcomed here unless you did some dickhead and hurt my mom" she replies. Shaking his head "I have been a dickhead and did do some dickhead stuff and i'm sorry because your my homie and i should have came and seen you.**

 **The truth is ever since your dad came in the picture i figured you wouldn't want me here and i let my jealously. Get the better of me you know because you deserve to have a dad and i wanted to be that.**

 **But you have one look I don't know what is going to happen with your mom and I but I do love you always will your a cool kid. Elena i'm sorry I fucked but you have to see it from my point of view you loved him and in your own words.**

 **You probably always will and I can't compete with that because he had your whole heart I only had a small portion of your heart. I love you I do but I know you love him Elle even if you don't see it and i'm not going to fight to keep you if you don't want to be kept.**

 **Ma everything thought about y'all situation was a lie to get you out of the situation. So how can you not see things differently what you knew was a lie chula he wanted you and he still do.**

 **So where does that leave us" Melvin said with pleading eyes hoping to get her to see that he was sorry. When her phone went off as she went down to look at it her whole demeanor changed as she looked up at him. As she started to chuckle that everyone in the room got the shivers "Goodbye Melvin before i lose my shit have a nice life" Elle said opening the door.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Olly and Kat's house**

 **Lorenzo and Olly were both out she was enjoying the peace and quiet when her stomach felt funny. "Oh shit hey babies listen to me now isn't the time we promised Lo and Daddy that you would wait" Kat says. Putting her container of Ice cream down then looking at her watch. Just as her water broke "fuck, okay you got this don't worry about this" she says, your to young to be losing your mind" Chuck said.**

 **As she looked over at him "my water just broke" she says when he starts laughing "your joking right" he says. That's when she gave him an icy glare making the older man shake his head "right** **quindi andiamo" he says grabbing her car keys and her shoes. "Daddy we got call Lo and Olly" Kat says, I know we will do that on the way now let's go. Or your mother will kill me she's at the hospital with Esme Visiting Yaya" Chuck says.**

 **Leading them to the house when she took her keys "I'm driving" she responds when he took her keys. Shaking his finger no as he opened the car door for her and securing her seatbelt and then getting in and taking off.**

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **"Elle baby listen to me this doesn't mean anything I still want us ,you me and Yaya. If I can accept her why can't you do the same... was all he got out. Before she swung punching him in the mouth" GET THE FUCK OUT MELVIN** **JURO IR LAS SITUACIONES SON INCLUSO LO MISMO QUE YAYA LLEGÓ CON EL PAQUETE ESTO NO ES EL MISMO. AHORA NO TE PEDIRÉ DE NUEVO SALIR" Elena said, that is when Curtis moved to back him up.**

 **Shaking his head" Look man she asked you to go you making a scene" Curtis said but Melvin slapped his hand away. "This is between me and her we don't need you in the mix then you already are okay.**

 **It wasn't until you came in our lives that we're having problems so mind your business" Melvin said. Staring daggers at Curtis "Listen man i don't care what your issue is but she asked you to leave so there's the door" he replied.**

 **That's when Drew saw it escalating Manolo just stood behind his daughter trying to calm her down. " Mami what's going on what happen with Mel" Yaya asked, "Nothing baby we will talk about it later right now he needs to leave" Elle answered. Just then he swung to hit Curtis but Drew grabbed him restraining him as Sam held the door open as Drew pushed him out.**

 **"Listen man I don't know what's going on but you need to relax take a breath give her some space man. Don' t make a scene just go because this isn't helping I don't want to hit you but i will if you swing again.**

 **Just relax and go back to your hotel room or for a walk or something" Drew says. "Hell no so you and everyone else can try to get that bastard what he wants NO FUCK THAT" he said trying to push past him.**

 **When Drew restrained him that's when they saw Elena leaving the room with Sam going after. Elena babe I'm sorry please don't do this It didn't mean anything" Melvin pleaded just as Manolo came into the hall and looked at him and shook his head. "Curtis stay with your daughter Drew let him go Melvin let's talk" the older man said. As Drew looked to where the women "is she okay" he asked Manolo that's when Mel spoke.**

 **"She's fine stay out of it and mind your business" he replies making Drew advance but Manolo stopped him. "He's looking for a fight Drew and it's not you he wants it's Curtis and he is angry with himself because he thought without thinking.**

 **And in that action he fucked up now he is paying the consequences for those actions don't be stupid Melvin. This man is a navy seal and he could hurt you without trying to so sit your basic ass down.**

 **Let's go Mel let's talk Calvin stay here with them please" Manolo said leading them away, inside the room. Curtis and Yaya both looked at each other "so you kissed my mom huh" she asked. He sighs " Yeahh i had just found out the truth about what happened back when your mom was pregnant with you. And it sent me reeling and I came in here and I kissed her and she slapped the taste out my mouth" he answered.**

 **Nodding her head "umm why though did you do it to spite her or your wife" she asked, you want the truth honestly. I did because honestly I wanted to and finding out the truth only made me say fuck it just do it.**

 **Because with me and your mom I have always been attracted to her like moth to flames i could never resist that. It's why I never reached out to her because she would have eat me alive like she did when she got here.**

 **And to tell you the truth I wanted to test the waters I loved your mother I always have probably always will. But know I'm still legally married but that is being rectified since I found out and I want you and her.**

 **Him I don't give a shit about he pissed your mother off all on his own" Curtis says, but you know that isn't true right you kissed her. Giving him the impression your were interested in which he slept with someone else.**

 **Who i'm guessing is pregnant which is why she said I was already here when he came along when you think about it that's sneaky two-tone" she replies. Shaking his head "Maybe but I can you blame me I didn't get to raise my daughter with the woman I loved more then my last breath. Then I have him acting like your not mines and you are Yaya you are my daughter.**

 **That I never got to raise or hold you when you where a baby or rock you to sleep or hear your first heartbeat. Nothing I got nothing but some homemade videos so if I can get him out the way I will do it.**

 **And the way your looking at me I know your game I see your evil genius smile same one your mother has. When she is looking to start trouble so what do you say help me make this family whole" he says.**

 **"On one condition you take sometime to figure out if it's what you really want" Yanica says, I have a counter offer" Curtis says. "You consider what you really want because I remember you telling me.**

 **After the accident that you wanted to see the world and you wanted to fall in love and you can't do those things if you don't try baby girl. Wait now i'm not saying that boy is the one and you guys are going to fall and love and be together forever.**

 **I'm just saying that not everything is the same this might be better and i'm here now and i'm not going to let anyone hurt my baby girl so what do you think" he says. Throwing her head back "I'll consider it he isn't totally annoying like the other one" she says.**

* * *

 **"Hey, Hey Elle what happened" Sam asked stopping her friend and making her sit they both sat in silence. Groaning as she shook her head "Last month when the accident happened after I told him that Curtis kissed me.**

 **He went out and got drunk and slept with some other woman not just any other woman his ex girl friend. Lucia heard her saying how they slept together and he made her breakfast in the morning and they they hooked up again.**

 **So not only did he have sex with her drunk he did it sober as a whistle while I was waiting by idly for child to wake up. Then to act like I was sleeping with Curtis and I wasn't my mind wasn't on him at all because I didn't know if my baby girl was going to make it or not. And to top it off he had unprotected sex with her and now she is pregnant with his child Sam and it's nothing.**

 **What because he accepted Yaya are you fucking kidding me Yaya is 14 she came with the fucking package. Yaya was a full fucking person when he came in the fucking picture she wasn't born while i was with ass.**

 **This stupid ass thinks that it's nothing I accept her why can't you accept mines what he really wants to do is to spite me. Because he has to deal with Curtis being to HIS FUCKING DAUGHTER LIKE I LOOK LIKE SOME FUCKING CABRONA"Elle spat.**

 **As she shook her head then putting it down before looking back up while Sam rubbed her back soothingly. Holding her hands in front of her mouth "Sam he was the first man in ten years that allowed to be around my daughter. That I brought home and just the amount of disrespect that he did it with and i'm supposed to what be okay with that No fuck out of here" she says.**

 **The whole time Sam just listened "Babe i'm sorry I feel like it's my fault I insisted she stay here with me and the kids. Maybe none of you would be in this situation you know but on the other hand she got to meet her dad.**

 **And bond with him before even knowing he was her dad and that makes me happy but I don't like seeing you hurt" Sam said. With a deep sigh as she looked down at her nails "It's fine Sammy it's not my first heartbreak but it is my last because i'm over it over men in general i'm just going to focus.**

 **On myself, baby girl and my god kids anyway with my hot mess ass life what's going on with your baby daddy" Elena said. "Well I told it all I signed the statement and gave it to Jordan it's over.**

 **They all thought I was joking I'm done telling them to stay out of my business leave my past in the past. That could never come out Elle it would blow all of our lives apart and for what because I didn't tell him there's a reason for that.**

 **And honestly it will stay that way we buried it twenty something years ago lets leave it there" she says. Elle nodded in agreement unbeknownst to them Carly was eavesdropping "Hear something Juicy" someone said before knocking her out. Not giving her time to run her mouth to anyone. Going into her pocket and taking a needle out and stuck he with it then sitting her in a chair and walking away.**

 **At the same time startling Sam and Elle when they stopped talking when they both heard Chuck and Kat talking. They both shared a look and got up to see what was going on "Mami, Ms. Ana, Kat what's up" Elle asked, yeah what's going on is everything okay with the twins" Sam asked. Kat laughed "Yeah my water broke their coming and Daddy and big brother are nowhere to be found" she says.**

 **Running in "nuh honey daddy's right here" Olly said trying to catch his breath when their eyes connected. She shook her head with tears in her eyes " let's go momma Nurse Johnson lead the way" he said taking her hand. Just then Curtis pulled up with Yanica in the wheelchair "what's going on" she asked. Making Elle turn and see them both with a big smiles on their faces she looked at them suspiciously "Well their going to have the babies now" she answered.**


End file.
